Ties that Bind
by MysticQHBarrel
Summary: It is a total Starfire and Robin fic. Robin finally tells Star how he feels..Things go great until Robin vanishes.. Two years later Star is forced back home to Wed. The Titans don't know how to help her until someone returns. Rating will go up in later
1. Default Chapter

Hi there everyone! This is my first fanfic. ever! I hope everyone likes it though. Try to be nice but I do appreciate constructive criticism.   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own the story line!  
  
Ties that Bind   
  
Another normal morning for the Teen Titans in the T-tower. Beast boy and Cyborg fought restless over the remote to gain dominance of the big screen TV in the living room. Raven quietly slipped from the dark shadows of the hall to appear in the kitchen facing the living room. She casually began to pour herself a nice steaming cup of herbal tea Starfire had prepared for her breakfast meal.  
  
"Good morning Raven. How was your nights sleep?" Answered a bright and cheerful Starfire.  
  
"Fine." Raven said in her monotone voice.  
  
"That is nice. Beast boy! Cyborg! Breakfast is ready." Star said as she placed their food at their spots on the table.  
  
"Alright! I am starved!" Beast boy exclaimed as he hoped over the couch. He settled in to eating his tofu eggs and tofu ham/bacon with a side of soy milk and a soy muffin.  
  
"This looks great Star! Thanks! Now this is real food!" Cyborg thanked while waving his fresh real food in Beast boy's face. Cy scarfed down his real eggs, real smoked bacon, a true blueberry muffin and a nice fresh glass of 100% dairy milk.  
  
"Has anyone seen Robin this morning? He is not hear to fuel him self for the day's excitement." Star stated looking around for the boy wonder.  
  
"Did he even come out of his room yet? I mean he was up all night trying to figure out were the   
  
thieves would strike next." Cy committed while taking another mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Ya man, Robin was really stressing about that last night. The dude doesn't know how to relax." Beast boy agreed with Cyborg as he finished off his soy milk.  
  
"Robin tries hard to stop these thieves from hurting the innocent people here on earth." Star defended Robin from BB's and Cy's Criticism.  
  
"I thought I herd him in the gym this morning." Raven said non-silently getting up to disperse to her room to meditate.  
  
"I will go see if he would like his daily morning nutrition." Star said heading in the direction of the gym.  
  
As she neared the gym she could hear equipment clanging, loud thuds, grunts, heavy breathing and an occasional curse word. When she entered the gym there was Robin slamming his firsts and feet into the massive punching bag. He wore black sweets and a black muscle shirt that clung tightly to him exposing is rather toned chest and well worked abbs. His mask still covered his eyes showing no sign of slipping. He had started to break a sweet. His arms glistened and his hair was tousled beads of sweet running off the back of his neck while his bang were beginning to plaster to his forehead. He had yet to sense Starfire's presence in the room and continued his brutal attack on the bag. He had a look of concentration that appeared over his face each time he made contact with the bag. Star finally bringing herself to make her presence know cleared her throats blushing a ruby red hue. Robin startled looked up to find Star standing a few feet from were he was training.  
  
"Oh, good morning Starfire." Came a panted breath as Robin spoke.  
  
"Good morning Robin. I was just wondering if you were going to fuel yourself this morning with appetizing nutrients." Star smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Is it that time already? I really lost track of time." Said the boy wonder as he scratched his head comicly as his stomach growled profusely at the thought of food.  
  
"So are you going to come down to the kitchen this wonderful morning?" Star giggled at Robin's unruly stomach.  
  
"Ya, sure Star I'll be down as soon as I change." And with that he walked out and headed to his room to take a shower and change.  
  
Star went skipping down the hall with a little smile plastered on her face as she pictured Robin in his state a few minute ago training. She has always liked Robin as a best friend but she is beginning to think she wants more than that. Star went into her room to get dressed for day. She put on her purple mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt with white low cut tennis shoes. She looked at herself in the full length mirror for quick check and was out her bedroom door to meet Robin in the kitchen.   
  
Meanwhile, Robin was getting out of the shower with a little grin that smudged his face. He couldn't get the picture out of his head at how cute Starfire looked when she blushed. He slipped into some red boxers and chimed into a pair of black baggy pants lacing through a belt with a silver box in front with an "R" etched into it. He really did like Starfire more than just a best friend but didn't want to push Star incase she got scared and rejected him. For now he was content with being her best friend. It is better to be her best friend and be near her than scare her away he decided as he through on red muscle shirt and then placed a black dragon embroidered silk button up shirt over it leaving it unbuttoned. Lastly he slipped into some black vans and walked out the door a little bounce in his step as the thought of being with Star entered his mind.  
  
Robin got to the kitchen just as Star was walking behind the counter to retrieve his breakfast. He sat down on a stool in front of the counter waiting for his meal patiently. Robin was mesmerized by the was she moved and was totally tuned out of everything else until he herd Star ask Cyborg something.  
  
"Cyborg were are the uneaten portions? I made quite a lot of eggs and bacon." Star asked looking around confused.  
  
"There are not leftovers because everything was eaten. I didn't know Robin was coming down to eat and I was still hungry." Cyborg whined.  
  
"It's alright Star. I can just go out to eat." Robin cut Star off before she exploded on Cyborg.  
  
Star stopped before she went off on Cyborg as Robin spoke to her. She felt a ping of pain in her heart when he said he would go out to eat. She had wanted to spend some time with him today but know he was going out. She was about ready to pout when he spoke again.  
  
"Did you eat any breakfast yet Star?" Robin said almost reading her mind.  
  
Star was about to say she had breakfast but her tummy said other wise. She blushed profusely as her tummy rumbled and Robin lifted and eye brow at her.  
  
"I just I'll take that as a no. Would you like to go to breakfast with me?" He stated.  
  
"I would like that very much. Thank you Robin!" Star exclaimed.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Alright lets go." Robin said as he led the way to the garage.  
  
As they entered the garage Robin headed for his black and red Honda motorcycle. He handed Star a black helmet and placed a black with a red "R" in the front on.   
  
"We can not take the automobile with four wheels?" Star asked nervously. She was a little scared of riding a motorcycle as he called it.  
  
"No. Cy wont let me have the keys." Robin stated simply. He had only had his licence for about 6 months now and at 16 what better vehicle than a motorcycle. He knew she was scared of riding on one but she had never tried it.  
  
"It's alright Star. You know I will never let anything hurt you." He slid on the bike and padded the seat behind him.  
  
"I know Robin but.." She started but was cut off by him.  
  
"You can trust me. Here climb onto the back like this." He showed her. She did as she was told and mounted the bike in back. "Ok, now place your arms around me like this." He slid her arms around his waist. A slight blush covered both their faces as well as a light smile. "Good now just hold on…Tight." He said as he started the engine.  
  
Star squeaked and buried her face in his back as the motorcycle took off out the garage and drove through an underground tunnel to reach the main island. Robin seemed to be enjoying having Starfire this close and smirked a little to him self as he sped up. He was happy with the result. Star squeezed tighter on to Robin's waist pressing her body very close to his.   
  
Star was beginning to enjoy the motorcycle ride. The motorcycle allowed her to feel and be very close to Robin. As he sped up she blushed and held on tighter, pressing her body closer to his. She wore a very pleasant smile as her head lay on his back.   
  
Robin and Starfire had a nice quite breakfast down at a small shore side café. Breakfast consisted of mild conversations with quick glances and deep blushes. The sun was shining brightly with slight cloud coverage streaking the sky. The birds reported the morning news in a sonnet of delightful pitches. The breeze carried a light chill to it but the sun's rays caressed its worm light to civilians below. After breakfast was complete they sat constantly staring out into the ocean absorbing the warm morning rays.   
  
"Uh, hey Star.." Robin started out nervously.  
  
"What is it Robin?" Star asked wondering why he was acting so strange.  
  
"Uh, I was ju-just wondering if you were ready to head back?" Robin continued stuttering.  
  
"Well…" Star started not really wanting this to end but was cut off by Robin as he gave her another alternative.  
  
"Cause, if you didn't want to head back yet..it is a nice day out and all and the park is only a few blocks away..And I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me down there through the park and all.." Robin started rabbling off getting more and more nervous.  
  
"I would love to see this park place were people take walks on nice days." Star exclaimed excitedly slightly blushing.  
  
"Ok then, are you ready to go?" Robin said as he held out his hand to help her up.  
  
Starfire nodded in response and took Robin's hand as both her and Robin blushed profusely.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for now. I hope you like it so far. It will get better! Let me know what you think e-mail-MysticQHBarrelaol.com.  
  
R&R 


	2. A Walk in the Park

Hi everyone here is the next chapter. Has a little more action in it and a well awaited seen at the end. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Teen Titans but I do own the story they are in!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter two- A Walk in the Park  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked hand in hand to the register to pay for their meals.  
  
"I need to use the facilities real fast. I'll meet you by the front door. Is that alright." Star asked as they waited in line to pay for their meals.  
  
"That's fine. This line looks like it may take a while anyway." Robin said as he released her hand as she left.  
  
Star fled to the restroom to check her appearance and to calm her nerves. She washed her hands and gently splashed her face with cool water to help the blush disintegrate. She striped paper towels from the dispenser and dried her hands and blotted her face. After feeling a little more refreshed she headed out to wait by the front door.  
  
She did not see Robin there yet so she thought he must still be in line. She found an empty booth to the left of the door and sat down to wait for him. Though she missed the goggling men opposite of her. They were at least in their late 20's and from the looks of it they were truck drivers. There were three total. The first man seemed to be the oldest. He wore a white coffee stained shirt with a flannel over throw that burley covered his massive gut. He wore dingy faded jeans and a pair of mud stained boots. He look as though he had not shaved in weeks maybe months. He had pudgy cheeks that droop over when he grinned. His greasy brown hair was tucked messily under a red tattered baseball cap. The two men that sat in front of him could have been twins. They were a few years younger than the first man but not by much. They were both extremely thin. As the first one wore a white dirt stained muscle shirt with a tattered leather vest with black leggy jeans and smudged boots. He let his greasy, messy, dirty blond hair topple over his eyes and had stubble from the lack of shaving for a few days. The second wore a black muscle shirt with a flannel vest and khaki grease stained pants with brown dusty boots. He had slightly darker hair and wore it the same as the other. He wore a beard as well as a slight mustache.   
  
"Hey babe. Who ya waiting for?" The obese one stated hoarsely.  
  
"Oh, who me? I am waiting for my best friend." Star said a little startled but still managed to plaster a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey sweety. If she looks anything like you I'd love to meet her." The light blond man said licking his lips suggestively.  
  
"Oh, huh, Robin is not a girl. And I don't believe he would like to be called a girl either." Star said a little more nervously.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend then, baby?" Ask the over weight one again.  
  
"Well he is a boy and he is my best friend, so I guess you could say that." Star told them a little confused at what they meant.  
  
The three truckers chuckled to them selves. They didn't think she could be that naive. But they saw this and took advantage of it. The older one got up and approached Starfire casually as to not alarm her. The others scooted out and approached her from the opposite side cornering her in the booth.  
  
"That is not what we exactly meant, sweet cakes." The darker hair twin spoke in a chuckle.  
  
"Th-then I d-d-do not un-understand what y-y-you meant." Starfire stutter getting nervous as the men surrounded her.  
  
"Well…Have you ever kiss this Robin?" The blond twin asked scooting closer.  
  
"Well, yes many times…on the cheek to extend my gratitude." Star said still confused.  
  
The three truckers just about collapsed from her lack of knowledge from her answer.  
  
"What we me is…" the older one started to lean closer to her ear. "Has he ever pleasured you sexually, Doll Face." He said huskily in her ear as he placed his disgusting hand on her upper thai messaging it roughly.  
  
Starfire started to visibly shake out of fear as they chuckled and touched her.  
  
"Please remove your hand from me and leave me alone." Star said holding in tears. She hoped Robin would be hear soon.  
  
Mean while Robin was standing in line longer than he expected. They had lost their bill and it seemed no one knew what the hell they were doing. Robin's temper began to rise as he thought about how they were holding him up from having a nice walk with Star alone. Finally, they had found the bill and offered to take 50% off the original price. He paid and started working his way to the front door. He hope Starfire was not mad at him for taking so long and that she was alright. As he neared the front door he did not see Star any were, only a group of men huddled together in a booth left of the front door. That is until he herd a familiar voice say "Please remove your hand from me and leave me alone." That was the last straw. Robin was visibly shaking in rage his hand clenched into fists knuckles turning white with the lack of a blood supply. His strides widened as he sped up to reach Star before it was too late. You would have thought an earthquake hit the café from Robin's stomps. Robin neared just as the older fat guy was leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"I suggest you do as she says. Because I wont be as nice as to ask you!" Robin practically bit off the guys head.  
  
The three truckers whipped their heads around to gaze at the pissed off Robin. They all almost pissed their pants. But being tough guys they mocked him. Not a very good idea and Star knew it. She was glade to see Robin there though she had to admit he did not look happy at all. She had only seen him this mad once and that was when Slade kidnaped her and tortured her right in front of him. She knew what was about to happen to these guys just like what happened to Slade if they didn't do what he said. But even then there was probably no hope.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it shrimp." The fat Bastard challenged as he slipped his arm around Starfire and pulled her closer to his body. The three chuckled as the watched the boy wonder stand there.  
  
Robin's patience hit the last straw. Steam could be physically seen coming out his head. His left eye brow twitched uncontrollably. His hands were now locked into bone crushing fists. Faster than anyone could blink Robin had all three men out of the booth and out the café door. He only peaked his head back in to tell Starfire to stay there and not come out until he came for her. All that could be herd from outside the front door were sailor's curse words, jaws cracking, glass smashing, wood breaking, and then grunts and groans. Once in a while you herd a loud thud hit the grown finally after the third thud was herd there was silence. A shadowy figure approached the front door of the café with cool strides.  
  
While Robin was out taking care of the garbage Star sat huddled in the corner of the booth sobbing to herself. She was mad at herself for not fully understanding what they were asking, for not being able to figure out what they were up to, and for allowing herself to be caught in that sort of situation. She shuttered to think what would have happened if Robin had not been there to protect her. She sobbed a little harder as she thought of what she put Robin through and what he must think of her now.  
  
Just then the door jingled as the victor walked in to the café. The room burst into cheers and whistles as Robin approached the sobbing girl. Robin slid into the booth with her and gathered her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth whispering words of comfort. She relaxed slightly as she curled up in his arms berrying her face in his chest.  
  
"Star they didn't hurt you, did they. They didn't try to do anything to you, did they?" Robin stated slowly with tears in his own eyes at the way she looked. Robin took his spare hand and tilted her head to she could look into his eyes(mask).  
  
At hearing his questions she only sobbed harder new tears cascading down her lovely face. Robin thought if they did touch her he'd kill them and it would be a slow and painful death.  
  
"He..he-he to-to-touched m-m-my l-l-l-l-e-e-e-leg a-n-n-and p-p-pressed me t-t-to his bo-bo-bod-body." She whimpered out clinging to his shirt for dear life.  
  
"It's alright Star they wont ever touch you again. I am here. Don't worry nothing will ever hurt you again as long as I am by your side." He spoke softly in her ear as he stroked her silky red hair. Soon her sobs were replaced by light hiccups. They stayed like that for a good 15 minutes just holding each other. Once Robin thought she was better he loosened his grip on her but not letting go so he could see her face.  
  
"Did you want to go home or did you still want to take that walk to the park?" Robin asked lightly not caring anymore if she did not want to take a walk at the moment.  
  
"No, I would like it if we could still have our walk to the park." Star insisted. She was not going to let a bad morning keep her from time alone with Robin; no matter what it.  
  
A soft smile graced his face as he scooted them out of the booth. Once they were standing he placed his right hand on the smalls of her back to guide her out the door. Star nearly jumped when she saw the same three men from only minutes ago sprawled out on the cement just waking up. The three men looked over at them and saw Robin and shook in fear.  
  
"I suggest you apologies to the young lady here. And remember what happened when you didn't follow my suggestion last time." Robin glared misusing at them hands already balled into fits prepared to spring at any given moment.   
  
"We are extremely sorry ma'am for the trouble we caused you. Aren't we guys." All three shook their heads fast agreeing with one another.  
  
"Good boys. Now get!" Robin said gruffly. The three men jumped and scrammed as fast as they could not wanting to feel the wraith of Robin again.  
  
Star giggled a little at the faces the men made as Robin talked to them.   
  
Robin and Starfire were finally on their way to the park only a few blocks away. Star leaned into Robin as they began to walk and he slipped his hand around her waist as he guided her to the park.  
  
"I am sorry Robin for causing so much trouble back in the café." She whispered silently so only Robin could hear.  
  
"It was not your fault Star those men were jerks for trying to get 'fresh' with you." Robin could not believe she was apologizing for what happened back at the café.  
  
"Is what they were doing to me called getting 'fresh.'" Star asked innocently.  
  
"Well, kinda. It was more of what they were thinking of doing to you." Robin said blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Oh." Was all Starfire said as they continued walking.  
  
The rest of the walk to the park was quiet. They stayed close to each other watching other people carry on with their daily work. As they reached the park Robin bought a bag of popcorn and offered some to Star. She took a few pieces as they continued walking into the park. Bikers and joggers passed by the couple not giving them a second glance. Robin continued to lead Star deeper into the park to a spot he loved, it was secluded and just beautiful. The park was in full bloom. The trees were as green as a crayon, and flowers lined most of the walk ways spreading their delicate perfumes to unexpected visitors. Finally Robin reached his destination. Passed a couple of thick bushes there lay a bench that sat underneath a tall oak tree for shade. In front cascaded a cerulean blue lake. The waves of the pond splattered the pebbly shore lightly tickling the little rocks. Ducks glided effortlessly across the lake chattering interesting stories with each other. Robin led Starfire to the bench and sat down next to her.  
  
Starfire thought it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She was speechless. She was so busy looking at everything she had not noticed Robin take off his shoes and socks and start heading to the lake with the bag of pop corn. Once she caught site of Robin she wondered what he was doing.   
  
"Robin what are you doing with the popped corn." Star asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Come on Star. Take off you shoes and socks and come here." He chuckled at her curiosity.   
  
Star did as she was told and soon joined Robin near the shore. He took her hand and lead her in another direction. She blushed as he pulled her along with him though she did not protest. She felt safe with him. He lead her to a dock that lead out to a deeper part of the lake. He sat on the end and asked her to join him patting a spot next to him. They dangled their feet in to cool crystal water's of the lake.   
  
"Watch this Star." Robin said as he threw a few pieces of popcorn in the water a few feet in front of them.  
  
Starfire watched intensely at the pop corn he threw in the water wondering what was going to happen. All of the sudden a large orange fish came to the surface and gobbled up the piece of pop corn. Soon other fish began to appear gobbling up the corn. Robin continued to through the popcorn bringing it closer and closer to Star and himself. Soon the fish were only inches away from them.  
  
"What are these types of fish? They have beautiful coloring." Star asked amazed at how close the fish were coming to them.  
  
"They are called Koi. They originally came from another country called Japan. They can grow very large and have beautiful color patterns. No koi has the same color pattern as the other though." Robin explained what koi were.  
  
"Here watch this. Just be real still and don't make any fast movements." Robin said as he leaned over with a piece of popcorn in his hand and held it just above the water.   
  
Starfire was amazed at what happened next. A large orange and black stripped koi came to the surface and took the piece of popcorn right out of his hand. She squeaked in amusement. She could not believe a fish would ever do that.  
  
"Do you want to try Star?" Robin asked lightly.  
  
She nodded vigorously like a child wanting to play outside. Robin gave her a piece of popcorn and let her try it. She tried it but the fish just seemed uninterested and she frowned. Robin chuckled softly to him self at her antics.   
  
"Here let me help you." Robin said as he got up and went behind Star.  
  
He sat so she was in his lap and he reach from behind her to grab her hand and guide it down towards the fish. Slowly by slowly he inched her hand closer to the water.  
  
"It needs to be close enough so they can smell it." He whispered in her ear gently.  
  
"There now just be patient. Talk to the fish mentally to ask one of them to take the food from your hand." Robing said again into her ear.  
  
Star was not sure if it was possible to talk to the fish mentally but she trusted Robin whole heartedly and he has never steered her wrong before. She spoke to the fish mentally picking a fish to come take the food from her hand. He was a large bright metallic yellow koi and as she spoke to him he approached her and gently plucked the popcorn from in-between her fingers his lips slightly brushing up against her fingers. Star giggled and found it amusing that the fish she was talking to actually took the food from her. The large koi was so gentle and his lips felt like cold silk. Robin smiled at her breathing in her sent from her shampoo on her hair. He did not move from his spot behind Star and she did not seem to mind at all. They stayed like that for a while just feeding the koi quietly enjoying each others company. Eventually, Star leaned back on Robin's chest and laid her head between his shoulder and neck as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer subconsciously. She closed her eyes as Robin was just content with having her in his arms. They stayed like that for a good half hour just dozing until Robin finally decided to tell Star something.  
  
"Star." Robin spoke softly in her hair.  
  
"Hum." Star replied sleepily.  
  
"There is something I need to talk to you about more or less tell you." Robin stated more seriously.  
  
"What is it Robin." Starfire was no longer sleepy but was wide awake with concern.  
  
"There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while but I am not sure how you will take it. I don't want you to be mad at me or scared that you don't want to be friends anymore." Robin exhaled shakily.  
  
"I would never be mad at you Robin no mater what it is and I will always be your friend no mater what. So what is it that you want to tell me?" Star asked giving Robin confidence. Though her heart pained at what he could be telling her.  
  
"Well…we have know each other what three years now and have become best friends." Robin swallowed hard.  
  
"I have been having this feeling since the first time I laid eyes on you…" Robin was visible getting nervous as he continued.  
  
"I think I am in Love with you Starfire. I think I have loved you since I first saw you Star." Robin hung his head down so his bangs were covering part of his face waiting for her answer.  
  
Star could not believe her ears. Robin loved her. She wanted to scream up to the heavens for their gift. She was on the verge of tears she was shaking happily. Robin took her silence and shaking as anger and refusal. He sighed as he started to stand.  
  
"I hope we can still be friends since you don't feel the same." He croaked out starting to retreat down the dock.  
  
Star couldn't believe her ears he thought she didn't love him. She stood and grasped his hand to keep him from leaving. He turned and looked at her in a state of shock.  
  
"Please don't go Robin. I want you to stay with me for I have loved you just as long." Star choked back her sobs and she flung her self at Robin in a massive hug.  
  
He returned the hug wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in closer smothering his face into the top of her head breathing in deeply. They stayed that way a while absorbing in what each of them said and heard. Finally Robin pulled his face away from her hair and lowered it to her ear.  
  
"May I kiss you Star." He stated his simple question huskily as he brought on of his hands and cupped her chin pulling her face to meet his gaze.  
  
She blushed and nodded slowly. Robin descended on her slowly savoring the moment. Star kept her eyes closed as Robin's face neared. Slowly his lips met hers in a loving sensual kiss. Star responded almost immediately enjoying the soft velvety texture of his lips. Robin did not try to go any further with the kiss not wanting to scare her for there was now plenty of time for them to get to know each other better; physically. When they parted bother their eyes remained closed for a few seconds savoring the moment. When they finally opened up their eyes each wore a slight blush and a small smile etched on their content faces. Their overall aurora shouted to everyone that they were a couple in true love.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well everyone what did you think? R&R! I will get the next chapter out soon! So stay tooned!  
  
MysticQHBarrelaol.com 


	3. A Celebration!

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter sorry it is so short but it was just a little sene. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming! I am glade everyone enjoys my story! I do need your help though. This story will contain a lemon/Citrus but I need help on were to put it so I am leaving that decision up to you the readers. Don't worry for all you that do not like them you may just skip the chapter for that is all it will be. But anyway back to the matter at hand should I:  
  
A-Do it before he disappears  
  
B-Do it after he returns and kicks the princes but  
  
C-Do it both A&B  
  
Well, it is up to you guys so let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any characters of the Teen Titans but I do own my story line!  
  
Chapter 3- A Celebration!  
  
It was near sunset as Starfire and Robin walked into the T-Tower. Today had been one to mark down in history. Star and Robin entered the living room walking hand in hand.   
  
"Geeze! Were have you guys been! You left me here with dark chick and obsessive boy." Whined Beast Boy at hearing the two enter.  
  
"Hey you guys are holding hands!" Cyborg pointed at Robin and Starfire with a goofy grin smacked on his face.  
  
"No way dude! You have left bachelor group life dude!" BB screeched throwing his hands to the side of his face.  
  
"Congratulations. It took you long enough." Expressed Raven only glancing up from her book.  
  
"Ya, well Star and I are officially an item now.." Robin stated placing and arm around Star bringing her closer to him in a side hug. Both Star and Robin wore slight blushes giggling a little.  
  
"Yes. We confessed out love for each other and are now 'boyfriend and girlfriend' as you say." Star beamed happily as Robin turned a shade redder at her statement.  
  
"Dude he is such a traitor." Beast boy whispered to Cyborg.  
  
"I know man and who would have thought it would have been are so called leader." Cyborg nodded furiously.  
  
"I know can you believe it." Beast boy and Cyborg whispered to themselves loudly until Raven couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Would you two just shut-up already and grow-up like our leader has!" Raven exclaimed as he rose and slammed her book shut to making her point known her point.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg jumped slightly at Raven's outburst and coward together in a corner fearing the wrath that Raven may release at them for disturbing her.  
  
"Hey dude we should celebrate! Ya let's have a party." Beast boy said jumping up, starting to dance.  
  
"Ya man that sounds like a great idea!" Cyborg added his two cent.  
  
"And you know what that means" Beast boy teased.  
  
"I sure do!"  
  
"Breakfast Cook off!" They both screeched loudly and thundered toward the kitchen.  
  
Pots and pans could be heard being clanged around. Eggs being cracked and batter being wisped filled in the sounds of protest coming from the two master chiefs. You could hear shouts of "Tofu" "Meat", "Soy", and "Real Food" being tossed back and fourth between the two. The others in the living room wore huge sweet drops from their heads.   
  
The celebration lasted well into the night. Having plenty of 'Real Food' and a few 'Tofu' products that Star ate to appease BB. Raven had retired to her room for the night as the party started to fade while BB and Cy fought over the remote trying to decide what to watch. BB and Cy finally settled to duke it out on the video game. This left Star and Robin alone in the kitchen. The two went to work cleaning the aftermath of their celebration. Robin would have complained being left to clean it all up by himself but he had Star there alone with him to help. Robin cleared the table of dishes and placed them next to the sink were Starfire was rinsing them off and placing them in the dishwasher. Robin finished his work as he whipped off the table and counters leaving them spotless. A smirk appeared on his face as he watch the back of Star. Slowly he stalked his prey. He crept closer and closer until…he pounced wrapping his arms around her waist and claiming her neck with a heated kiss. Star physically jumped when she was attacked but soon relaxed as she realized it was only Robin. She giggled as he assaulted her neck with kisses.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Robin asked huskily in her ear.  
  
"Can you not see all the dishes that are left that I must clean." She answered trying to calm the shiver that went down her spine when he talked to her.  
  
Robin did not say anything back only leaned his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly so he could feel all of her back against his chest. He stood there contentedly breathing in her shampoo and watching her hands scrub at the dishes. Star did not mind the attention she was getting from Robin and liked this side of him. She leaned most of her weight back against his chest sighing contentedly as she finished up the dishes. Robin didn't seem to mind the extra weight he supported his gaze stayed focused on her. Finally the dishes were complete and she turned around in him arms facing him. With his arms still firmly wrapped around her he leaned down and captured her lips claiming them as his territory and his alone. Star smiled and returned the kiss with equal claiming rights. Robin got a little bolder and slid his tongue across her lips. She was startled at first and he quickly retreated his tongue and continued to just kiss her. Finally they broke apart due to the need for air and smiled.   
  
"Robin why did your tongue slide across my lips?" Star asked confused about what he did.  
  
"Well, it is another way of kissing. Technically you were supposed to open your mouth but that is ok your not ready for it and I wont push you." Robin coughed out blushing.  
  
"How about we go watch a movie?'' Robin suggested to get off the topic.  
  
"That sounds lovely but BB and Cy are in the living room play video games." Star stated sadly.  
  
"That's ok we can watch it in my room. I have got a TV and DVD player in there." Robin shrugged as he lead her to his room.  
  
His room was very dark with the only light coming from a red lava lamp sitting on a dresser near the bed. His curtain were drawn and the bathroom door was cracked open just a little. His room looked pretty neat with only some pairs of shoes scattered on the floor.   
  
"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked walking over to his entertainment stand starting to shuffle though the DVDs.  
  
"I do not care. It is up to you." Star answered graciously.  
  
Robin smirked at her answer and picked out a movie she was sure to like and he didn't think it was too bad either. He placed the DVD in the player and turned on the TV. Robin climbed in bed and patted a spot next to him for Star to come in. She blushed slightly and crawled over to were Robin lay. Robin placed his arm around her and pulled her closer so their shoulders were touching. The movie started and it appeared they were going to watch Shriek. Star screeched in delight as she loved this movie. Robin smiled at her predicted reaction. He pulled her in and placed a light kiss on her forehead and then laid back to watch the movie. Eventually, Star laid her head in the crook of Robin's neck breathing lightly. They shared a lot of laughter though out the movie. As the movie started to end Robin noticed Star's head now lay on his chest. He looked down at her lovingly and stroked her hair softly and was rewarded with a slight moan and then she whispered his name sleepily. He realized she had fell asleep and did not have the heart to wake her so he took the remote and turned off the TV and DVD. He pulled up the sheets around them and then brought her closer to him. She responded by snuggling deeper into his chest clinging to him tightly around the waist with her small hands. She had a light carefree smile that resided on her delicate face. Soon Robin drifted off in to sound slumber with a content smile on her face. His last thoughts before he entered dream world was his life was perfect now.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is it for now. I told you it was short. Remember I need your help soon to continue the story so remember vote on it! This story will contain a lemon/Citrus but I need help on were to put it so I am leaving that decision up to you the readers. Don't worry for all you that do not like them you may just skip the chapter for that is all it will be. But anyway back to the matter at hand should I:  
  
A-Do it before he disappears  
  
B-Do it after he returns and kicks the princes but  
  
C-Do it both A&B  
  
Well, it is up to you guys so let me know what you think! 


	4. A Surprise?

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I am ecstatic that you all love my story! Here is the next chapter so have fun! Oh and don't for get to Voteso far C. is winning so that means there will be two lemons in this fict. There is one more chapter before it happens so keep voting and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own this Story!  
  
Chapter 4-A Surprise?  
  
It has been a few months since Starfire and Robin officially took the plunge and became a lovely couple. As morning graced the earth two people soundly slept contentedly in each others arms. A few rays of lights peered through the closed curtain casting their a prying eyes as the couple stirred.  
  
"Robin close the curtains. The light is coming through." Star whispered tiredly with her eyes still closed.  
  
"I don't wanta get up." Robin said back pulling her closer and snuggling his face in her hair.  
  
"I always have to get up and close them. I don't want to get up." Star whined squirming trying to get away from the annoying light.   
  
"Good then don't." he said still asleep as he rolled her over to the other side of the bed were the light was not shining.  
  
"What.." Star started but couldn't finish as Robin flipped her and she gave a little surprised gasp.   
  
She started to giggle as he brought her closer so her back was to him and his hands wrapped tighter around her waist. Robin slowly started to kiss the crook of her neck eyes still closed as he began to wake from sleep. All Star could do was let out a soft moan as she enjoyed his soft fevery kisses. As Robin began to wake more he became bolder and reached his hands under her shirt and rubbed circles on the smooth skin of her well toned stomach. She gasped as his cold hands touched her warm belly but she did nothing to stop it. His kisses to her neck became more heated and hungry. Star loved the feels he was giving her and never wanted it to stop. Slowly she reached her hands up and played with his hair. Her finger tips gliding in and out of his silky ebony hair slightly tugging at it every once in a while. If Robin could he would have purred. He loved the feel of Star's fingers in his hair playing. Lightly growling she finally couldn't take it any longer and rolled over in his arms and captured his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. Robin smirked into the kiss knowing what he had done to frustrate her. Slowly he slid his tongue across her lips and she gladly excepted him opening her mouth to him. He slowly explored her mouth from top to bottom tracing her teeth as he memorized her mouth entirely. Star shyly proceeded to allow her own tongue to venture into Robins mouth memorizing his just the same. Finally their tongues clashed in an all out war for dominance. Robin slowly inched his way so he was directly on top of Star. Supporting his weight on his elbows as to not crush her. Star finally gave up and let Robin have control. Smirking as he started to break the kiss being victorious. They both were breathing heavily as they parted. Robin gazed down at Stars beautiful face etching into memory. He smiled and leaned back down and gave her a quick kiss and looked at her chuckling a little.  
  
"What is so funny?" Star asked looking up at him as she pouted thinking it was something she did.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering how you end up sleeping in my bed every night." Robin chuckled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her faces placing it hind her ear and rolled off of her to a sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Well why don't you asked the person how wants to watch a movie every night before we go to bed." She countered back sitting up staring at Robin.  
  
"Pretty sly of him huh?" He said perking and eye brow in her direction.  
  
"Not quite considering he wont take no for and answer." Star shot back ginning widely as he began to approach her crawling over to her.  
  
"Ya, know that is right I don't take no for an answer; do I?" Robin said sinisterly as he crept closer to her an evil smirk spread across his lips.  
  
Star shrieked and jumped up from the bed running around the room laughing as Robin jumped from the bed to give chase. They ran in circles around the room Star laughing and shrieking when Robin got closer. The chase ended after a few seconds when Robin tackled Star onto the bed. Star screamed when Robin came down on top of her. She began to shake as she saw his evil gleam.  
  
"No! Please Don't!" Star pleaded trying to reason with the psycho Robin above her.  
  
"Remember…I don't take NO for and answer!" Robin wickedly grinned as his hands descended to her sides.  
  
"Aw, no Robin not that!" Star screamed as his hands landed at her sides and his fingers began to moved unprotectedly on her sides.  
  
"Aw, please Robin..hahaha..That..hehe..Tic..wahwah..Tickles..haha!" Starfire said in between fits of giggles gasping for air.  
  
"Not until you beg and say it!" Robin said as he continued his tickle treat of Star.  
  
"Never!" Star strained trying not to give into his torture.  
  
"Never?" Robin questioned her adding additional torture moving his hands faster.  
  
"Ok..haha..Ok…wahwah..I..hehe…Give up!" Star surrendered to the torture her boyfriend.  
  
"So you agree I am sly huh?" Robin stopped his assault but kept his hand ready.  
  
"Yes, oh master you are very sly." Star offered to her master.  
  
They both laughed and Robin leaned in for a quick kiss before he got up. Robin got up and headed for the shower while Star hung back to catch her breath. She waited for Robin to come out of the shower so she could take one. As she waited she reflected on the passed couple of joyous months she has been with Robin. He was more protective of her now watching her more closely in battles and making sure if she ever got into trouble he would be right next to her. He got jealous a few times when it came guys being near her. Like the time when Speedy dropped by and he hit on her, everyone thought Robin would have killed him if he didn't leave a few days after. The same thing happened to Aqua Lab but he hit on both Star and Raven. Both Robin and Beast Boy were ready to bash his head in. She had gotten to know more about Robin and his past both about his family and his time he spent as an side-kick to Batman. Though, she wished he would take off his mask so she could see his eyes. She had always wondered what color they were but she knew eventually he would reveal them to her in his time. Robin suddenly came out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist exposing his chest and wild wet hair.   
  
"All done Star. It's all yours." He kissed her as he passed by her while heading to the dresser.  
  
"Ka." She said passing him and grabbing a towel and heading toward the bathroom to shower.  
  
Robin finished drying off and through on a pair of back boxers and black cotton pull string sweats loosely tying them. As he pulled a white muscle shirt over his head he himself thought about how happy the past months have been. Sure he got a little more protective but who wouldn't? He got to know Star better now. There was a lot he didn't know about her past and her home planet. He had found out that she was the princess of the planet as is Blackfire. He couldn't picture anyone else that could have been the princess but Star. He found out she really did miss her family but she could never leave earth now. He found out that if she were still there and the hair to the throne she would be engaged by her 16th birthday, which was only a few days away. He smiled coolly as he thought, who was he to brake tradition on her planet. At this he couldn't wait until he took her out for her birthday. He knew that Star really wanted to see him with his mask off but never pushed it and he appreciated it. So he decided that on the special night he would reveal himself to her fully. He smiled at the thought of how happy she would be when he showed her as well at how surprised she would be at his present. He sat there in a daze with a smile plastered on his face as Starfire came out of the bathroom looking refreshed as she stared at him confused.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked gently as one of her hands brushed along the side of his face while the other held the towel around her.  
  
"Ya, I was just thinking about how amazing these past few months have been with you." He smiled gently as he took her hand kissing it softly.  
  
"Yes, they have been quite enjoyable." Agreed Star blushing a little as she leaned down to kiss his lips.  
  
"I love you." She said capturing his lips in a soft chas kiss.  
  
"And I love you more than anything." Replied Robin when the kiss broke and placed a small kiss on her forehead lovingly.  
  
With that Star headed over to the closet, opened the doors and walked inside. She had her own side full of clothes and Robin had his. After about a month of ending up sleeping and then waking up in Robin's room it was easier if she had some clothes of her own in here so she could change.  
  
"You know, I don't see why you just don't fully move in here." Robin asked as she changed in the closet.  
  
"Because it would not be proper. We are not wed. or engaged. And besides what would the others think then?" She contradicted.  
  
"Oh, how cares what the others think. Let them think what they want." Robin smiled at her comment about being wed. or engaged.  
  
"I do. They are our friends." Star fought back as she emerged from the closet with pink form fitting sweats and a white tank top.  
  
"Well, Raven and Beast Boy moved into the same room. And we have been going out longer than they have." Robin whined like a child who had his toy taken away.  
  
"Yes, but it was their choice. Besides Raven couldn't take Cyborg's music system." Star argued back.  
  
"Fine." Robin said pouting.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Star said walking up and patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"I am not a baby." Robin pouted again.  
  
"No, your not. You are my handsome protector and my loving boyfriend." Star cooed in is ear as her hands ran through his hair while she sat by him.  
  
"And you're my beautiful sexy little nymph. And one hell of a sparing partner." He said huskily turning around and planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by a rumbling is Star's tummy. They parted and Star giggled and blushed at her unruly stomach. Robin let out a little chuckle at her antics.  
  
"So are you ready for breakfast then?' Robin chucked at her calling tummy.  
  
Star only nodded and smiled widely. Together they got up and gave each other a quick kiss and walked out the door. As they entered the kitchen they found out that only Beast Boy and Raven were up. Raven was drinking her usual cup of herbal tea and had her book. Beast Boy was busy in the kitchen cooking up some tofu breakfast.  
  
"Hey hun, how much tofu eggs you want?" Beast boy said not looking up from his frying pan.  
  
"Uh, just a little. You know I am not that hungry in the morning." Raven said in a light tone glancing up from her book.  
  
"Good morning friend Beast Boy and friend Raven. Was your nights rest refreshing?" Star greeted them holding on to Robin's hand.  
  
"Oh, good morning Robin, Star. Had a wonderful sleep. But how wouldn't when you got the one you love sleeping with you." Beast Boy stated as he placed his and Raven's plates on the table.  
  
"Good morning." Raven said not looking up from her book as she blushed at BB's reply.  
  
"What would you like to eat Robin?" Star asked as she headed to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.  
  
"Just some toast is fine. Thanks Star." Robin said as she retreated into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me Robin. The thing you wanted just arrived and it is ready to be inspected and picked up." Beast Boy said winking.  
  
"What are you picking up Rob." Asked Star as she returned from the kitchen carrying his toast and orange juice as well as a bowl and a box of cereal with a bottle of milk and placed it on the table.  
  
"It's a surprise that you'll just have to wait and see. It's for your 16th birthday." Robin smiled taking a bite out of his toast.  
  
"Aw, you know I hate it when you do that." Pouted Star as she poured cereal and milk in her bowl.  
  
"I know that is what makes it so fun." Smirked Robin as he finished off his toast and taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
The rest of the group just laughed and smiled knowing what Robin's surprise present was going to be.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it I hoped you liked it! Remember to Vote! Please R&R! Until next time...See ya! 


	5. The Ring

Hi everyone! How are you liking it so far? Sorry about the last chapter, I rushed through it so I could get it out before the day ended. Sorry for the grammar and spelling I'll fixed that later. Here is the next chapter hope you like it! One more chapter to go before the voting ends!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own this Story!  
  
Chapter 5-The Ring  
  
Later that afternoon Robin took Beast Boy with him to see what he had gotten Star though it was tough convincing Star that she could not go.  
  
"Alright Star BB and I are going out for a while." Robin told her as he was waiting for BB to get there.  
  
"Why can I not come?" Star pouted.  
  
"It's a surprise Star. You wouldn't want to ruin it would you?" Robin said coming up to her and embracing her in a light hug.  
  
"Yes." Star argued.  
  
"No…But then what am I supposed to do today?" All Robin had to do was look at her and he won. She really wanted to know what he got for her but knew it mint a lot for him to surprise her.  
  
"Well, you could go shopping with Raven for a new dress. Remember I told you I am taking you some were special for your birthday." Robin suggested as he kissed her.  
  
They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat from behind them. They broke the kiss but didn't release their told on one another. Raven and Beast Boy were standing directly behind them. Raven stared daggers at Robin as she over heard him about the whole shopping scene. She hated to public especial the mall.   
  
"Hey, can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than a minute?" Beast Boy joked as he leaned in and kissed Raven.  
  
"Ya, well can't you two keep quite for one night?" Robin shot back.  
  
"Dude, that was low. Just you wait it'll happen to you too!" Beast Boy stated as both he and Raven blushed as Star giggled.  
  
"I keep hoping for that day." Robin said jokingly until Star whacked him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Robin exaggerated rubbing his arm.  
  
"You know exactly what it was for Mr. Boy Wonder!" Star glared angerly at him.  
  
"So you ready to go BB?" Robin asked not wanting to get Star any madder than she was.  
  
"Ya, dude, lets go!" Beast Boy said as he gave Raven one last kiss and walked toward the garage.  
  
"Robin.." Star whined as Robin began to retreat in the direction of the garage after BB.  
  
"Star. I'll see you this evening. Go have fun. Go shopping. Have a girls day out." Robin warned as he came back and swept her up into a hug and planted a heated kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hey dude, you coming?" Beast boy said poking his head out the garage door.  
  
"Ya, just give me a sec." Robin looked back at BB.  
  
"Now be good while I am gone and have fun." Robin said as he kissed her one last time.  
  
"I love you." He said after he broke the kiss and released her heading for the garage were an impatient BB was waiting.  
  
"Love you too." Star said waving good-by.  
  
"Geeze, can't you keep your mouth off her dude?" Beast Boy teased giving him a smoochy, smoochy face.  
  
"What jealous?" Robin said whacking him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! You know you really need to learn how to take a joke." Beast Boy said rubbing his sore head.  
  
"You really should know how to crack a joke that wont get you pounded." Robin shot back.  
  
"What ever dude!" Beast Boy replied as he lifted his black and green helmet and placed it on his head.  
  
"So were is this place Rob?" he asked putting sunglasses on.  
  
"Just follow me. I don't know the exact address but I know how to get there." Robin replied placing his red and black helmet on.  
  
Robin's sunglasses already in place both mounted their motorcycles and starting the engines. Beast Boy's bike was lime green with black flames across it. Robin's was of course a Honda sport that was black with red flames. They drove out into the tunnel that let to the inland streets. Robin in the lead led BB half way across town to a small classy little shop.   
  
"Wow, dude this place is far." BB said as he got off his bike taking his helmet off.  
  
"Ya, I know. I couldn't make it close though incase Star found it and besides this is the only place that had what I was looking for." Robin shrugged already heading up the stairs to the shop.  
  
"Dude, wait up!" BB yelled rushing up the stars to catch up to Robin.  
  
"Come on man." Robin said as he opened the door for them.  
  
Beast Boy only stared in shock at what he saw and whistled slightly. The place kinda look like a dump outside but it made up for it inside. chandeliers hung from the ceiling sparkling like thousands of diamonds. Glass cases covered everything in the store a few crystal sculptures decorated the tops of them. The employees were over dressed in suits and ties, their hair held in place by what looked like grease, and they all wore snobbish mustaches.  
  
"Oh, Robin. What a pleasure it is to have you back here." A snobbish salesman addressed Robin.  
  
"Yes, I received a call that my order was in." Robin told the salesman politely.  
  
"Aw, yes would you like to have a look at it before you buy it?" The man asked.  
  
Robin nodded and the salesman waved them to follow him. BB and Robin followed him to a back counter and waited as the man shuffled through the boxes.   
  
"Oh, yes here it is." The man said handing the velvet box to Robin.  
  
"Thank you." Robin said taking the box from the man.  
  
"Open it up dude." Beast Boy said excitedly wanting to see what it looked like.  
  
Slowly Robin opened the box. When the box was fully opened BB almost became blinded for in the box lie a glamorous ring. Beast Boy picked up the ring carefully as if it would crush with the slightest pressure. The ring had a 1 carat tear cut diamond in the middle. Princess cut emeralds and rose quarts rounded the diamond. A golden rose on each side held the stones in place and then spiraled into a thin gold band with an inscription that read: Our love will never die, for it will always find a way back. Starfire and Robin Forever. Beast Boy about cried as he placed the ring back into the box among the velvety sheets. The ring shined out brightly against the darkness. Robin smiled as he shut the box. It was just as he pictured it. Starfire would love it.   
  
"What a beautiful ring. Star will love it!" Beast Boy said choking back tears.  
  
"Ya, it is great. Are you crying BB." Robin joked elbowing his friend in the side.  
  
"No. Dude!" BB said turning around to wipe his eyes.  
  
"So I take it you like it. Will that be all for you Sir?" The Salesman asked.  
  
"Yes, this will do." Robin said handing him the box back so they could wrap it and so he could pay for it.  
  
"This must be one special girl." The man said as he wrapped the box.  
  
"Yes. Yes, she is." Robin said proudly.  
  
"You know BB you should look around here. You maybe needing a ring soon." Robin raised his eye brow at him knowingly.  
  
"I don't know how you decided to do this. I don't think I could get the guts to ask Raven. She doesn't seem like the type. You know being half demon and all." Beast Boy said trying to make up any excuse he could.  
  
"It's not that hard if you really love them. All the ring says is that your theirs and their yours and you wont be with anyone else for a long as you two live and possibly there after because you love them. And besides it may be one of Raven's dreams to get married. All girls have sometime or another dreamed of getting married." Robin explained to him.  
  
"Ya, your right dude! I guess I'll have a look around." BB left Robin's side and began to brows.  
  
After a few hours of browsing the store they were ready to leave. Robin paid for his ring and safely tucked it into a pocket. Beast Boy saw some rings he liked and new Raven would like. He made a mental note to think about it and possible come back to the store and buy one for safe keeping, just incase. Both boys left the store and headed home, one with a plan in store and one contemplating on the possibility.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were just getting back from the mall. Raven had an ok time, she managed to buy a book she'd been wanting to read she also got BB a new video game. Though, she had hated going into store after store following Star as she looked for the perfect dress. Star on the other hand had a great time. She found the perfect dress it was a light lavender purple that reached her knees. It had two thin spaghetti straps it was a simple 'V' cut in the front showing some cleavages but not too much. The back was pretty open though. Star bought a pair of light lavender sandals that had straps that laced around the ankles. Raven smiled slightly as she remembered how her friend looked so happy when she was trying on the dress. She also remembered Star blushing furiously when some guys in the store watched her and whistled as showed Raven the dress. The boys went to talk to her and ask her out but she turned them down saying she already had a loving boyfriend. Raven wondered what would have happened if the boys would have been there. Raven laughed at the thought that none of the guys that were flirting would still be standing and most likely the entire male population in the mall wouldn't be either.  
  
Just as the girls were making their way back out into the living room they herd two motorcycles pulling into the garage. Star squealed with delight as she saw the door open. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into Robin's arms. Robin wasn't a little surprised as he saw Star hurling herself at him. He caught her in a hug and spun her around her feet dangling in the air as he laughed lightly as did she. He finally stopped spinning her and planted a kiss that he had been dying to do since he left. Star melted into the kiss as she too had been craving the same thing since he left.  
  
"Did you miss me love? Cause I sure missed you!" Robin cooed in her ear.  
  
"More than anything sweety." Star purred back as she lightly pecked his lips a few times to tease him.  
  
"Hey hun. how was your day?" BB asked as he walked over to Raven and gently placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oh, pretty well if you don't count how many clothes shops I had to be in, how long we spent, and the annoying boys that wouldn't leave us alone." Raven finished her list eyeing BB's and Robin's reaction.  
  
"That's nice." BB said and then paused for a second.  
  
"BOYS!" Both Robin and BB said at the same time.  
  
Star visibly gulped and Raven just smirked at their reactions. Robin glared at Star as she started to visibly tremble out of fear not knowing what Robin was going to do. Beast Boy began to throw a tissy fit and Raven just stood there used to his rants and raves.   
  
"N-Nothing happened. R-Robin. They j-just talked to u-u-us that is all." Starfire stuttered trying to get Robin to stop his seething.  
  
"And besides. We brushed them off. Though one guy I had to deck because he wouldn't leave me alone." Raven said calmly as she grabbed for her bag.  
  
"Oh, here BB I got this for you while we were out." Raven said taking the game out of the bag.  
  
"That's so totally cool hun. I have been wanting to get that game since it came out. Thank you Love!" Cried Beast Boy as he forgot about the whole boy incident.   
  
"I know that is why I got it and your welcome babe." Raven said a little delighted by his reaction.  
  
"Wanta watch me play it now or do you want to do it later?" Beast Boy asked pleadingly.  
  
"We can try it out now if you want." Answered BB as she knew she could never deny him anything.  
  
"So how was it with Robin?" Raven asked as they headed for the living room to play the game.  
  
"It was great. It was so beautiful. I'll tell you more about it when we are alone." Beast Boy smiled as he thought about the shop.  
  
"What is it Robin." Star asked hopefully, trying to get an answer from him.  
  
"That your just going to have to wait a couple of days to find out!" Robin said kissing her temple softly.  
  
"But everyone else knows what your hiding and I don't it's not fare!" Star pouted crossing her arms looking into his sunglasses.  
  
"That's because it's a surprise for you so you can't know only everyone else." He smiled and leaned closer and kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"You know I hate you right now." Star huffed like a child.  
  
" I know and I wouldn't have it any other way Love." Robin smirked and kissed her lips in a heated kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other. Robin's hands roamed over Star's back side in gentle circular motions. Star's hands found their way into the back of Robin's hair caressing his silky ebony hair and slightly messaging his scalp. Their tongue wrestled around in their mouths fighting in the oldest war known to man. Finally they parted for air breathing heavily as their foreheads rested against one another.  
  
"Do you want to go watch a movie in the room?" Robin asked in between breaths.  
  
"Yes, that sounds lovely, love." She answered the same panting.   
  
They walked back to Robin's room. Robin had is arm wrapped around her slender waist as she leaned her head on the side of his shoulder place some of her weight on him. When they were in the room the door shut and screams and fits of laughter could be herd through the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remember to Vote. One chapter left until the voting ends. Let me know what you think. R&R! Thanks and keep reading! 


	6. Dinner

Hi everyone. I didn't get a lot of reviews on my last chapter did you guys not like it? Anyway here is the next chapter. I'm sorry but I told you that it would only be one for chapter until he gave her the surprise but alas I lied. I had to make the big surprise one whole chapter. I got the voting in and it looks like C. won meaning there will be two Lemon/citruses in this fict. I will post two chapters at a time when I make these chapters for those of you that do not want to read them or can not read them all you will have to do is just skip to the next one. For those of you who are 18 or over or the ones that will read them at their own risk I hope you enjoy. Please review so I know what you think. Also anonymous reader can leave a review now.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own this story!  
  
Chapter 6-Dinner  
  
The days passed quickly leading up to Starfire's 16th birthday. Robin became more nervous by the second. It was late after noon and Star had not yet returned from the stylist that was doing her hair and make-up. They were going to have a small party for her at the tower and then Robin was taking her out to a fancy restaurant that he had reservations at. He had been planning for this day a month in advanced and wanted everything to be perfect. It seemed so easy when he put it together but as the time grew nearer he began to have doubts. He was half dressed for their evening out. He wore black slacks with a black shiny leather belt with a small silver buckle. He wore a sleek ruby red nicely pressed polo shirt. His cuffs were buckled and his collar neatly folded in place, all buttons were done except the first two, lightly showing off the top part of his chest. His black tie hung loosely around his collar and dangled just pass his pecks, while his shirt remained un-tucked. He also wore his sunglasses and his hair was brushed and gelled sporting a less wild side but still kept its restlessness. Robin began to make his way out of his room patting a side pocket to feel his little surprise securely in place. As he entered the living room all preparations were set-up to whish Star a happy birthday. He lightly smiled as he saw Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg giving the room the last finishing touches. Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed upon a sponge cake with non-dairy whipped-topping for Stars birthday cake. Balloons hung everywhere. A large banner that read 'Happy 16th B-Day Starfire!' hung highly above the large screen TV. The kitchen table had a happy birthday pink and purple tablecloth covering it. The punch, glasses, plates, napkins, utensils, and cake were placed on it. Just as he neared the table he herd a noise in the garage and out came Starfire with her hair done, make-up on, and fingernails polished. Robin approached her quickly scooping her up into a hug.  
  
"Happy birthday baby." Robin said whispering in her ear.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered back placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What? That's all I get? I haven't seen you the whole day and you just give me a peck on the cheek?" Robin complained a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh, here let me make it up to you sweetie." She teased into his ear as she ran a newly polished fingernails up his chest. He shivered in anticipation as her hand traveled. Finally he could take it no more. He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a matter of seconds.  
  
"There that was better." Robin said smugly after he broke the kiss. Star just giggled and smiled lightly at him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Star!" The gang shouted as Star and Robin entered the living room.  
  
"Thank you so much friends." Star squealed happily as she admired the room for all its wonderful decorations.  
  
"Ya, we would have did more but Rob wouldn't let us. He says he's got to much planed for ya, so we couldn't keep you long." Cyborg winked slyly at her.  
  
Star just looked up at Robin after Cy's comment to see him grinning like a mad man. Star laughed lightly when he winked at her. She couldn't wait for what Robin had in store for their night out. But she couldn't help feel a little uneasy as she thought back to her home planet and about the rules for a princess ordered that she be engaged by her sixteenth birthday to one of the princes. She just hoped her parents did not try anything.  
  
Meanwhile back on her home planet Star's worst fear was being formed inside the throne room of the palace.  
  
"You have shown us much loyalty and support with your kingdom Prince Bluefire." The older king said as he sat upon his throne.  
  
"And for this we offer the hand of our youngest daughter Princess Starfire." The king offered as a payment for the Prince's services.  
  
"It would be an honor to take your daughter's hand in marriage." Bowed Prince Bluefire.  
  
"I will ask that you retrieve her from Earth a few days before her 18th birthday, so that we may hold the wedding then. As for it is customary for a Princess of this kingdom to marry on the 18th year of her birth." The king asked the Prince.  
  
"It shall be done, your highness." Prince Bluefire promised as he slipped away through the shadows of the throne room.  
  
Back on Earth everyone was gathered around Starfire as she began to open her gifts. Star opened Beast Boys first and received a beautiful silver and crystal shooting star neckless. She thanked him for the wonderfully designed and thought of present. Next she opened Cyborg's present. It was a digital locket that held up to 10 pictures in it. She opened it to reveal a standing holographic picture of the gang already placed in it. The picture was just taken recently when they all had a picnic at the central park. Beast Boy and Cyborg had their handheld game systems connected with a cable battling each other and Raven was leaning on Beast Boy's side reading a book. Robin and herself were in a tickling match. Robin had her laying on the grass pinned under him his hands on her sides and he wore a wide smile on his handsome face. She had her hands slightly pushing up onto his chest as her head was tilted back and her eyes closed laughing so hard. Star loved the hologram locket dearly and she hugged him as she thanked him. Next was Raven. She had gotten Star a book on the matters of love and a $50.00 gift card to her favorite clothing store. Star blushed deeply at the book and so did Robin as he coughed lightly. The rest of the gang hung their mouths open and held wide eyes as they peered at Raven stunned. She just shrugged them off showing no sign of embossment for what she had gotten Star. Star thanked her for her presents as Robin kissed her cheek and told her she'd get his present later tonight. She just nodded and started a conversation with her friends. They sat around for a while joking off and talking until Robin announced he had to finish getting ready for tonight and got up and walked off to his room. Star too began to make her way back to her room to change into her dress.  
  
About a half hour later Robin emerged from his room fully dressed for the date. His shirt was tucked in the buttons were done-up and the black silk tie was looped under his collar and tied. He wore a black tuxedo jacket that buttoned up half way to his chest. He had shinny black leather shoes on his feet. You could say he looked just like a young James Bond only with a red shirt and sunglasses on as he was looking very suave at the moment. Robin headed down to the living room to wait with the others for Starfire to finish. As he appeared in the living room all heads turned and were stunned at what their leader looked like.   
  
"Dude nice threads!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.  
  
"Ya, man I didn't know you had that kinda wardrobe." Cyborg said getting up to pat him on the back.  
  
"You look nice." Raven commented and had the decency to blush.  
  
"Dude your making my girlfriend blush!" BB playfully punched Robin in the arm at seeing Raven blush.  
  
"Well what can I say." Robin smogged slyly.  
  
"Are you ready dude?" BB switched to acting concerned for their leader.  
  
"More ready than I'll ever be." Robin stated starting to get nervous.  
  
"Well good luck man. Sweep her off her feet." Cyborg said patting him on the shoulder for support.  
  
"Ya, dude she wont be able to turn you down." BB playfully punched him in the upper arm again.  
  
"Don't worry Robin, Star loves. So go for it." Raven gave her advice in.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys. What better friends and a team could I ask for?" Robin smiled a true smile at his teammates.  
  
Right after their little conversation Star came walking down the hall way and stopped at the edge leading out to the living room were everyone was standing gathered and talking to Robin. He slightly faced her but had not yet noticed her presence as everyone else. She took this time to study him. He was absolutely the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life or would ever see. He stood almost at 6ft now. His shoulders had begun to broaden and his chest was starting to take on a more manly depth. His face was casually growing out of its boyish features but he still held some making it cute. He was so kinda and caring when it came to others and herself, he always put them before himself. He was loyal to no end both to her and to his friends and always did what was best to protect them. Since Slade had been defeated a year back Robin had been able to relax a little more not fearing for his friend's safety and was able to admit his feeling for her with out thinking he would endanger her; for she was his only weakness. Feeling that she had already spend to much time observing him she decided to let her presence be known, and she cleared her throat.  
  
All heads turned in the direction of the noise and were taken back by what they saw. The guys' jaws dropped and eyes were about to bug out of their sockets. Robin could not believe his eyes for their stood his love the most beautiful creature on the Earth hell the entire solar system. She wore her light lavender purple dress. It showed off her shapely long smooth legs below her knees, clinging to all her curves perfectly showing off her superb shapely body. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with candy curls stringed dangling down the sides of her face. She had light make-up on for she did not even need it. Light lavender eye-shadow covered the top of her eyes and black mascara covered her lashes bring out the emerald color of her beautiful eyes. She wore a light baby pink blush and pink cotton candy lip-gloss across her lips making them shine like diamonds in the light. Robin almost began to drool on him self and thought he may need another shower before they go out. She began to walk over to Robin her hips swayed lightly as she walked. Even though she still held a little bit of a girlish figure Robin could careless for she was perfection in his eyes.   
  
"You look wonderful star." Raven said being the only one not drooling staring at her.  
  
"Thank you Raven." Starfire said lightly placing a smile on her face.  
  
"Beast Boy thinks you look wonderful too Star. Don't you hunny." Raven said elbowing her boyfriend in the side. All he could do was nod in response still mesmerized.  
  
Robin shook his head of all his thoughts as they began to go a little to the deep side and walked over to the counter were he had placed her corsage. It was two white roses surrounded by light purple daisies. He walked up to her and placed a small his on her cheek not wanting to mess-up her lip-gloss and said she looked absolutely beautiful. She blushed at his said that gently lifting her left arm and placing the corsage on. Star thought it was absolutely beautiful and hugged Robin in return.  
  
"So are you ready to go milady for your carriage awaits." Robin asked bowing to her.  
  
"I am good Sir." She blushed offering him her right arm. He looped it into his left arm and began to guide her to the garage.  
  
Before they headed out they turned around to their friends.  
  
"Good night my friends." Star said to everyone.  
  
"See you guys later. And don't wait up for us." Robin winked at everyone who smiled knowingly back.  
  
"Have fun you too and don't do anything I wouldn't." Cyborg called as they headed into the garage.  
  
Robin beeped the unlock button for his red Corvette Bruce had given him for an early 17th birthday present because he would be out of country for the next few months. Robin went and opened Star's door for her as she got in. He closed her door and headed for his. He started the engine and took off towards the restaurant. The ride was pretty much silent but for mild conversations. Robin was deep in thought going over his plane in his head over and over again. He almost missed his turn for the restaurant. They drove up to the front of the restaurant and Robin parked in front in the entrance. He got out and opened the door for so Star could get out. Once they were out a young man no older than they walked up to Robin to retrieve his keys. The young man looked over at Starfire and boldly stared at her. Robin growled angerly at the kid and trust his car keys in his hand giving him the death stare. The guy got the hint and scrammed as fast as he could and took the car to the valet parking. Star just laughed at Robin's actions and the young man's face at Robin's threat.  
  
They walked hand in hand as they entered the restaurant. Star had to suppress a surprised gasp as she looked around the restaurant. Big crystal chandeliers hung highly on the ceiling glittering like diamonds. The restaurant had a live band playing music softly as people danced on the floor. She smiled as she remembered her and Robin at the prom.   
  
"My I help you Sir." The snooty hostess offered Robin.  
  
"Yes. Reservations for two. Robin." Robin said calmly to the man.  
  
"Aw, yes master Robin, right this way." The man said gathering two menus and lead of to our table.  
  
He lead them to a secluded part of the restaurant. He walked them out on to a balcony that faced the ocean were there was on table for two in the center. The hostess beat Robin in pulling the chair out for Star as she sat down. Robin was about to scowl but the man interrupted him handing him his menu asking if there was anything else he needed at the moment. When Robin said no he told the couple that the waiter would be out shortly to take their orders.   
  
Star thought the table was beautiful. Two ruby red candles were lighted giving off a faint orange glow. The table cloth was the color of the night sky with a silky texture. Four crystal glasses sat on the table one already filled with ice water and the other a turned over whine glass. Many sterling silver utensils lined the side of the two white china plates. You could hear the ocean's waves slightly crashing into the shore below. The silvery moon shown down fully on them casting them in its cool glow.   
  
"Oh, Robin this place is so beautiful." Star said as she lanced over her menu.  
  
"Only the best for my Star. But nothing is as beautiful as you." Robin offered smoothly to her.  
  
"Thank you, Robin." She said as she blushed and went back to looking over her menu.  
  
The rest of the time was silent as they looked over their menus stealing glances every once in a while at each other until the waiter arrived to take their orders.  
  
"Are you ready madam?" The waiter said paying special attention to Starfire.   
  
"Yes, I think I'll have the Chicken Cesar Salad. Is that alright with you Robin." Star asked looking over to see Robin scowling at the waiter.  
  
"Sure what ever you want Star is fine. You don't have to ask me." Robin said through gritted teeth giving the death glare to the waiter.  
  
"Every well madam. May I take your menu then?" The waiter asked ignoring Robin's death threats.  
  
"Sure." Starfire said holding up the menu for him. He grabbed it brushing his hand over hers ever so softly. That was the last straw Robin was about ready to snap when he saw this and Star blushed afterward. But he was interrupted when the waiter asked him next.  
  
"I'll have the top sirloin stake medium well." He said gruffly.  
  
"And what side would you like with that Sir?" The waiter asked still ignoring Robin's hostility.  
  
"I'll have a salad. Ranch on the side." Robin said cooling down a little.  
  
"Very well, it will be ready in a while." The waiter said walking out.  
  
"Are you alright Robin." Star asked seeing him look a little pissed off.  
  
"I'm fine. Just don't like the waiter. That's all." He said pouting a little.  
  
Star just smiled. She didn't mind him being jealous like he was. He at least respected her when she ever said that one of them were her friend. Even though he still disliked the guy he held it in as to not upset her. They sat silently watching the moon's rays dance on the waves in the ocean.  
  
"Would you like to dance Star?" He asked offering her his hand.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." She said given him his hand as he gently tugged her up.  
  
He put his hand on the smalls of her back and lead her through the restaurant to the dance floor. When they arrived a song had just ended and they were beginning to play another waltzing song. Robin turned to face her placing her right hand in his left and placed his other hand on her waist. She put her other hand on top of his right shoulder. Together they waltzed to the music as everyone else was. Robin lead her gracefully across the floor with ease as she followed perfectly after him. As the song ended every one clapped. The band began to play just a slow swaying song for the dancers. Robin let go of her hand and wrapped them around her waist pulling her extremely close to him. She blushed and placed her arms around his neck laying her head on his chest. He began to sway to the beat of the music turning them in small circles. Soon Robin laid his cheek on the top of Star's head still swaying them to the songs. They stayed like that for the next few songs until Robin pulled away causing her head to come off his chest and look up at him. He stared lovingly into her gorgeous eyes and leaned down and placed a sensual kiss on her candy lips.   
  
"We should start to head back to the table to see if our food is ready." Robin said after he broke the kiss. She nodded lightly and quickly gave him another peck on the cheek.  
  
They arrived back before their food had gotten there and started a little conversation.  
  
"Robin there has been something bothering me today." Star started to confess her uneasy feeling about her parents.  
  
"What is it Star." He asked concerned but he had a good idea what was bothering her.  
  
"Well you remember what I told you about what happened to royalty on my planet when they turned 16." She said nervously twisting the napkin she had in her hands.  
  
"Yes. And I wont let them take you. I promise." Robin said reaching over and placing one of his hands over her fidgeting ones.  
  
"I love you and would never let them take you away from me." Robin smiled loving at her.  
  
"I love you too, Robin." All her fears vanished as Robin told her he would never let anything happen to her. She always believed him especially when he made a promise he always kept them.  
  
Soon after their conversation ended the waiter came back out carrying their food. They ate silently just enjoying each others company. They listened to the waves talk to the moon below and herd the distant song of a nightingale in the distance. After then finished their meal they danced a little more and then Robin suggested they leave for he had another place to take her tonight. He paid the bill and left a tip for the waiter. They walked hand in hand out the door down to the edge of the curb. The same young man approached them but this time kept his head down not daring to look at Starfire scared of what Robin would do to him. The man parked Robin's Corvette in front of them and handed him the keys. Robin felt bad for the guy and smiled at him thanking him and giving him a rather large tip. Robin then opened the door for Star to get in and closed it for her. Then walked around to his own side and got in and started the car and drove off to their next and final destination. He patted the side of his pocket feeling the box snugly deep in his pocket. Yes this is were he would give Starfire her well deserved gift.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review so I know how everyone is liking the story so far. I tend to post chapters faster the more reviews I get. They tend to give me inspiration to hurry and finish another chapter. Sorry again about there being one more chapter before Star and Robin finally get together. Anyway also, if you didn't read this in the beginning then read it here. C won the vote so there will be two Lemon/Citruses in this story. For those of you who don't know what that means then here is the meaning, those chapters contain sexual situations that are unacceptable for people under 18. I have given you a warning as there will be in the next chapter. If you do not like them then please do not read if you are under the age then read at your own risk. There will be another chapter posed so you may just skip the lemon chapter. Please R&R! Thanks! 


	7. She Said Yes!

Alright everyone, here is the next chapter. This is the second warning. The next chapter will be a lemon. It means if you are under the age of 18 you should not read this. There will be another chapter posted with it so for those of you who are underage or do not like reading them just skip that chapter and go to the next. For those of you who read it; read at your own risk you have had plenty of warning! Remember Read and Review so I can get these chapters out faster. It may take a few days for the next chapters to come out due to the fact I have to create two, so be patient it will come soon!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own this story!  
  
Chapter 7-She said Yes!  
  
Robin drove them down to the café he had first taken her on the day they confessed their love for each other. Slowly her drove into the deserted parking lot and parked the car into the same exact spot his motorcycle was parked that same day. He shut the car off and got out of his door walking over to Star's side opening the door for her. She looked up at him questioningly and got out when he smiled and offered her his hand.  
  
"Robin what are we doing here? The place is closed." Star questioned his intentions.  
  
"I know." Was all he said as he looked at the sky trying to regain his courage.  
  
"Then what are we doing her?" Star asked again looking up at the sky to see if anything was there.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to go for a walk?" He said offering her his hand.  
  
"At this hour? Right now?" Star looked strangely at him.  
  
"Yes. Would you mind?" He said taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
"Sure." Was all she could say as she studied him closely. He looked nervous about something and taking a walk in the middle of the late night was odd for him to do.  
  
"Ok, hold on for a sec. I forgot something in the car." He told her as he went back into the car to retrieve the item and stuck it into his jacket. He held out his hand to her and she gratefully took it looking up at him as they started to walk.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Star asked concerned.  
  
"I have never felt better in my life." Robin answered letting go of her hand and placing it around her waist pulling her closer as he led her down the street.  
  
As they walked silently in the light of the late moon down the deserted streets Star began to feel that she had been down this way before. Slowly she recalled which way they were headed. He was taking her to the park. As they entered the park Robin asked Star to clothes her eyes. She obliged trusting Robin with her life. He slowly wove her through the park passing bushes and trees. He lead her to a bench and placed her there.   
  
"Ok you can open your eyes now Star." Robin spoke in but a whisper.  
  
Star opened her eyes to reveal the secret place Robin took her when he confessed his love to her. The place seemed more beautiful bathed in the light of the full moon than it had been when the sun touched it. The soft ripples of the water glittered like dancing teardrops of crystal. The moon seemed to illuminate the white ducks that were sound asleep a few yards away. The grass seemed to be blue green while the water stood out as liquid sterling silver. Robin grabbed the package he got from the car to reveal a bag of popcorn.   
  
"Would you like to feed the fish." Robin asked lightly.  
  
"I would love that." She smiled and got up taking off her heels.  
  
Robin took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant legs a little. The walked up to the edge of the old dock hand in hand and sat close to each other dipping their feet into the cool refreshing water. Robin took a few pieces of popcorn out of the bag and through them out a distance. It didn't take long until the whole underwater seemed to light up Christmas. Robin tossed a few more into the water bringing them closer and closer till they danced at our toes. Robin took a piece and held it close to the water and shut his eyes in concentration. Soon a large orange and blacked stripped Koi came up and plucked the popcorn right from Robin's fingers. She smile at first but then gasped at it. Her memory flashed back to the day he showed her this and a large orange and blacked striped koi took the piece from him. It couldn't be the same one she thought as she turned and looked at him.   
  
"Why don't you try calling yours?" He suggested wearing a knowing smile offering her the bag of popcorn.  
  
"Ok." Was all she could say as she took the piece of popcorn from the bag and held it towards the water.  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined the fish that ate from her hands on that day. She called to him asking him to take the piece of food from her. Slowly she opened her eyes and was disappointed when she did not see him. She was about to say something to Robin when a bright white light was coming closer to her. As the light grew nearer she held her breath. She dropped her hand closer to the water and up came the giant yellow koi from before. He plucked the popcorn from her fingers as his wet silky lips brushed against her. She smiled at her beautiful fish. He glittered pure silvery white under the moon's caress. She turned her head toward Robin and found him already smiling at her. She smiled to and leaned closer to kiss him. He met her half way. They shared a loving little kiss. After they broke apart Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to feed the fish. As soon as the popcorn ran out Robin crumpled up the bag and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. Star had nodded off a little resting on his shoulder.   
  
"Star you ready to get up." He gently shook her.  
  
"Hmm." She said nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.  
  
He chuckled lightly kissing the top of her head and looking at the moon with his covered eyes. It was now or never the thought.  
  
"Come on Star. I have to tell you something." Robin said lightly but seriously.  
  
Star shot-up at the seriousness of his voice. She was slightly scared and wondered what he was going to tell her. He couldn't read his eyes to find out his intentions because he still kept them covered. She wondered if he was breaking up with her. Had she done something wrong. All her fears started to run though her mind at once making her extremely fearful about what was going to happen. Robin censed her getting nervous and fearful and gently kissed her lips bringing her to a standing position in front of him.  
  
"It's nothing bad Star. Everything is fine." Robin said as kissed her again.   
  
"Then what is it Robin?" She asked a little more relaxed.  
  
"I want to ask you something but first I want you to know something." He whispered taking her hands up to his face.  
  
She couldn't believe what he was doing. He was guiding her hands up to his glasses and nodded her to continue. She stood shocked for few seconds. He was finally allowing her to see his eyes. Slowly she pulled the glasses off away from his eyes. As she got them off the bridge of is nose she looked up colliding with a pair of strong, powerful, electrifying ice blue eyes. She gasped at what she saw. They were the most gorgeous color of eyes she had ever seen. His sunglasses slipped from her hands as they became too weak to hold anything. The glasses slowly fell and hit the edge of the dock and bounced off with a thud into the water making light splash. On one seemed to noticed the misplaced glasses slip into the darkness of the water.   
  
"Thank you, Robin." She said tracing his face with her hands.  
  
"I love you." Robin said leaning his head into her caressing hands.  
  
"And I love you more than anything." Star said back still gazing into his eyes.  
  
Robin leaned down and captured Star's lips into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. She slid her hands around his neck and into the back of his hair gliding her fingertips through it. He leaned her back a little giving him a better access to her lips and deepening the kiss. After a few minute they had to separate due to the lack of oxygen. He smiled at her his eyes shining brightly as the moon reflected in them looked like he had diamond in both eyes that twinkled.  
  
"Oh, Star you make me the happiest guy in the world. I love you more than words can say." He started to say looking directly into her eyes his powerful blue meeting her passionate green.  
  
"Since the first day I met you I knew I feel in love and you were the one for me. You make me whole. You give me a purpose to carry on. You give me the strength I need to conquer my fears. You made me feel love and showed me how to trust again. You brought light into my darkness. You make me feel alive." He expressed to her leaving his heart on his sleeve for her to see.  
  
"I love you so much it hurts. I'll do anything and everything in my power to protect you. To make you feel safe and loved. I love how you can make anyone smile no matter what. I love that you can cheer someone up when they are down. I love the way you never give up on people. Never give up on me. I love your face, your smile, your mind, your body, and your soul. And most of all I love your personality." He said taking his hand and reaching into his pocket and got on to one knee in front of her.  
  
"Starfire will you give me the honor to love and protect you for a lifetime and maybe beyond. Well you allow me to stand by your side through thick and thin forever as one. Well give me the honor of becoming your husband. Star will you Marry me." The he said it opening the box to reveal the ring nestled in the black velvet. He held his breath awaiting her answer.  
  
She couldn't believe he was expressing him self to her in such a way putting his heart on his sleeve. She knew he wasn't lying about what he was telling her for his eyes revealed all. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was going to purpose marriage to her like she had seen happen in many of the movies she'd watched. But then she saw him getting on one knee and pull a box out of his pocket and opened it in front of her to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. Then her ears caught his endearing question. "Star will you marry me." She could hardly breath he was asking her to marry him, he wanted them to get engaged. Star felt tears of joy threatening to spill into a river of liquid crystals down her face. He really was going to make sure she stayed his and his alone. She flung her self down into his arms and sobbed happily in to his chest soaking his shirt. He slowly brought her to stand with him and lifted her chin so she could meet her eyes. They studied each other's eyes straight into each other's souls.  
  
"So will you Star." He whispered lightly.  
  
"Y-yes." She half laughed and half choked on her sobs.  
  
Robin couldn't believe his ears she said Yes, she said yes! He quickly grabbed the ring from the box and gently took her left hand and slide the ring gracefully onto her ring finger. Star held it up gazing at the beautiful jewels that sparkled in the moon's reflection. Star started to half cry and half laughed as did Robin. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her in small circles on the dock. Above them the moon shown down its loving light on the happy engaged couple as they laughed and cried with each other. Underneath and around them beautiful jewels danced among the waters dark background. Two jewels stood out among the rest swimming next to each other. Against the dark waters a bright silver light stood out like a shining star and a powerful orange light swam alongside it.  
  
Robin stopped swinging and looked down lovingly at the princess in his arms. Yes his princess now and forever. He lowered his head down and she met him half way as they kissed sharing a soul shattering, mind melding experience. When they broke their kiss, they smiled and love shown deeply in both their eyes. He placed her back onto the ground and wrapped his arm around her waist the gave her a light squeeze, she looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as they started to make their way out of the park and head back to his car.  
  
When they arrived home he parked in the garage, got out and walked over to Star's side and opened the door for her. She got out and slightly tripped causing her to crash into his chest lightly. She blushed looking up. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her lightly at first and then broke it kissing her again but this time she deepened it pushing her tongue in his mouth caressing his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her as she snaked hers around his neck pressing her self to him. Carefully he guided them to the garage door not breaking the kiss. He fumbled with the door handle before getting it open flinging it a little harder than he expected as it hit the wall. He guided her into the living room still not breaking the kiss as he hit his leg against a table. He moaned into her mouth as the pain shot up his leg. Star giggled in the kiss and broke it off. He looked down at her and smirked scooping her up bridle style placing his lips back on hers placing firei kisses down her face to her throat. She moaned in pleasure at how he was making her feel. He finally captured her lips again plunging his tongue deep into her mouth as he made his way to his room. He flung his door opened and closed it with the back of his foot. The walked over to the bed and laid Star down still kissing her. He kept his weight off of her leaning on his elbows. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Lust clouded over both their eyes but love also shown through as they peered at each other. Star began to kiss feather light kisses all over his face and gliding them down his neck. Her hand gently went for the buttons on his jacket and undid them. She slid her hands up his chest and under the jacket as she began to take it off him. Robin froze when he felt her start to remove his jacket and looked down at her face. She wore a red blush that covered her cheeks and she smiled shyly at him. He couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned her giving her the chance to back out now.  
  
"Yes." Was all she whispered be for his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds in a bruising kiss.  
  
Out in the living room the other Titans turned off the lights and hid behind the couch as they heard Robin's car pull in. They heard him fumbling with the door so they knew he must have had his hands full. Once he was in a few seconds later herd a thunk and then a moan of discomfort followed with a giggle. A few seconds later they hear Robin's door open then slam shut hard. Once they herd his door shut the all stood up.  
  
"So dude do ya think he did it?" Beast Boy asked the obvious question.  
  
"Ya I bet man." Cyborg said smiling knowingly.  
  
"And.." Raven added.  
  
"She said Yes!" They all cheered happily for their friends. Even Raven joined in the celebration with everyone.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the second warning. The next chapter will be a lemon. It means if you are under the age of 18 you should not read this. There will be another chapter posted with it so for those of you who are underage or do not like reading them just skip that chapter and go to the next. For those of you who read it; read at your own risk you have had plenty of warning! Remember Read and Review so I can get these chapters out faster. It may take a few days for the next chapters to come out due to the fact I have to create two, so be patient it will come soon! 


	8. Lemon

Alright everyone here is the Lemon. This is my first ever so please let me know what you think and what I can do to improve. If you don't want to leave a review but have comments on this chapter then feel free to e-mail me. This chapter was put in for my friend since she wanted it so bad. Here is your last and final warning if you are under the age of 18 you should not read this if you do not like to read these then please skip to the next chapter. For those of you who choose to read you are reading at your own risk.   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own the story.  
  
Chapter 8-Lemon  
  
When they arrived home he parked in the garage, got out and walked over to Star's side and opened the door for her. She got out and slightly tripped causing her to crash into his chest lightly. She blushed looking up. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her lightly at first and then broke it kissing her again but this time she deepened it pushing her tongue in his mouth caressing his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her as she snaked hers around his neck pressing her self to him. Carefully he guided them to the garage door not breaking the kiss. He fumbled with the door handle before getting it open flinging it a little harder than he expected as it hit the wall. He guided her into the living room still not breaking the kiss as he hit his leg against a table. He moaned into her mouth as the pain shot up his leg. Star giggled in the kiss and broke it off. He looked down at her and smirked scooping her up bridle style placing his lips back on hers placing fiery kisses down her face to her throat. She moaned in pleasure at how he was making her feel. He finally captured her lips again plunging his tongue deep into her mouth as he made his way to his room. He flung his door opened and closed it with the back of his foot. He walked over to the bed and laid Star down still kissing her. He kept his weight off of her leaning on his elbows. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Lust clouded over both their eyes but love also shown through as they peered at each other. Star began to kiss feather light kisses all over his face and gliding them down his neck. Her hand gently went for the buttons on his jacket and undid them. She slid her hands up his chest and under the jacket as she began to take it off him. Robin froze when he felt her start to remove his jacket and looked down at her face. She wore a red blush that covered her cheeks and she smiled shyly at him. He couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned her giving her the chance to back out now.  
  
"Yes." Was all she whispered before his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds in a bruising kiss.  
  
He helped her slide off his jacket never breaking their heated kiss. He broke the kiss for a need of air but only briefly as his lips came back to caress her jaw-line. He lightly nipped up an down her neck paying special attention to the crock of her neck sucking harder and applying more pressure to his nips. Star couldn't help but gasp as he increased the pressure of his love bites and let out a moan of pure bliss. She arched her neck giving him better access to her sensitive flesh. Her hands found their way to the end of his shirt and began to work the buttons undone. Once she had the last button undone she slid her hands against his bare chest dragging her nails lightly along the groves of his toned pectorals. Robin visibly shuttered out of pleasure gasping into the side of her neck. His body involuntary pushed its self into her hands. Star smiled at seeing what kind of effect she had on him. Her hands finally found their way to the top of his shoulders and she glided her hands down his arms causing the remainder of his shirt to fall carelessly off his body. Star could now fully see his naked chest and abdomen. His pectorals were just starting to fully fill out letting go of their boyish physic. His shoulders were broadening as well though they were not at full muscle capacity yet. She grazed her finger nails over his rock hard abs following the outlines of the almost perfect six-pack. All his hard training and fighting villains left him with a more defined male figure than other boys his age. Getting bolder Star turned the tables and flipped Robin so she was now on top. Preparing to give him the same pleasure he had given her so far.   
  
She smiled at him and kissed his lips teasing him, not allowing him deepen it or to completely lock on. She herd him growl lowly in his throat in frustration. She smirked and continued to tease him lightly laying kisses on his hungry lips. Slowly she kissed her way down to his jaw-line nibbling lightly as she went down. He arched his head back into the pillow giving her full access to continue her assault on his skin. She made her way down to his neck playfully nipping here and there every once in a while sucking gently on some exposed flesh. She made her way down towards his exposed chest sliding her fingernails down the his sides sending shivers up his spine. She kissed feather light kisses up and down to his chest making him grunt in response. Going one step further took her tongue and traced a circle around his left nipple. Robin was shocked as he felt something wet glide around his nipple and gasped loudly much to Star's delight. She did the same to the other this time turning the gasp into a moan of pleasure from her soon to be lover and husband. She slowly licked her way back up to his neck and traced and invisible line up to his right left ear. He chocked back a cry of pleasure as she licked behind his ear and gently sucked on the back of the earlobe, and then nibbling on the outer edge of the earlobe. He was going crazy he didn't know how much longer he could take it.  
  
While Star continued her attack on his ears his hand found their way to the zipper on the back of her dress. His fingers slowly worked the zipper half way down leaving her the shoulder straps of her dress loosely handing. He couldn't take it anymore and glided his hands over her shoulders brushing away the annoying straps. Her dress slid half way down to her waist revealing her silk white floral design strapless braw. He was having a hard time controlling his thoughts as Star decided drag her tongue down over his chest waving patterns as she went. That was the last straw he was going to return the favor for her ministrations. He grabbed her covered breasted almost bruisingly causing her to stop her assault and moan loudly and gasp as he massaged them. Slowly he forced them into a sitting position not breaking his hold on her breasts. He leaned his head in and captured her lips in a hungry deep kiss sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. One of his hands released their captive hold on her breast and traveled down her back to further undo her dress slipping it to the ground with his shirt and jacket. Once the dress was fully off he proceeded to lower her back onto the bed. He ended the kiss and blazed fire kisses down to her chest. He kissed both mounds through the silk braw feeling her nipples already hardening under his attention. All Star could do was moan softly and arch her back pressing her self into his awaiting body. His hands came up to unbuckle the clasp in the front of her braw easily pulling it off and discarding it among the growing pile of cloths on the floor. He stopped all he was doing and gazed lovingly and heatedly down at her body. Star squirmed under his intense gaze and tried to cover her self with her arms.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of Star. You look beautiful." He said reassuringly gently removing her hands and placing a loving kiss on her swollen lips.  
  
Soon his kisses traveled down to investigate his newly found territory. As one hand came up and massaged one breast his mouth found the other. He kissed it lovingly at first and then hunger took over him and he plunged his mouth over her pebble hard nipple. He sucked slowly at first rolling his tongue over hardened pebble of flesh but then began to sucking harder taking her nipple in between his teeth applying pressure and twisting it lightly. She moaned his name arching harder into his mouth as her fingernails dug into his back. Not wanting her other breast to feel left out he proceeded to give the same pleasure to her left breast.  
  
While he finished on her right breast and moved to her left her hands slide from his back and made their way to the belt around his pants. She unbuckled his belt and undid the button and brought the zipper down. She bent her legs up so could put her feet on the sides of his thighs pushing his pants down and onto the floor carelessly. She gasped at what she felt as her legs had brushed down his pants. Robin smiled at her gasp knowing fully well she had brushed up against his hard member.   
  
Continuing to torment her breasts his hands traveled down her sides to her panties hooking his thumbs around their edges he slid them down. As he began to slide her panties down his lips left her breasts trailing down passing her stomach. Once her undergarment was disposed of on the floor continued kissing around her curls.  
  
Her abdomen was on fire inside as her body trembled as Robin got nearer to the flames. All of the sudden she felt something enter her and she chocked on her gasp as the object pulled back out and then trust for ward. She moaned in pleasure and wanting her hips beginning to rock back and forth in union with his finger. He stopped and added another finger into her tight entrance gaining a louder moan of contentment. Slowly he pumped her in and out and gradually sped up gaining pants and moans from the woman he loved. Her cries were music to his ears causing him to increase his speed as he added another finger.  
  
"Oh, Robin. Please!" She begged arching her back into his hands.   
  
"Robin Please. I-I-I need you." She pleaded scratching her fingers in his hair.  
  
He went faster and harder at hearing her pleas it was driving him mad. He felt her insides begin to clamp around his fingers. Her fingernails roughly dug into his hair but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Oh, ROBI-I-I-IN!" She cried out in pleasure as her first orgasm hit her.  
  
Her hips bucked up wanting to full Robin's fingers in further. Her juicy honey poured out around his fingers. Pulling his fingers back her put them into his mouth greedily drank in her honey licking his fingers clean.  
  
"Please Robin." Star asked trembling in the aftershock of her orgasm.  
  
He looked up at her and crawled up her body and kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
"Are you absolutely positive you want to go through this." He asked needing her consent before he continued any further. Though he didn't know if he could stop his member throbbed dying to be release.  
  
"Yes. I love you." Star said not a hint of doubt in her voice nor in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Robin said letting out a ragged breath and reached over to the stand next to his bed to grab a condom. He knew he wasn't ready for a kid and highly doubted she was either.  
  
Star knew what he was getting but didn't want him to use it for she wanted to feel all of him the first time.  
  
"No, Robin I want to feel all of you the first time." She said stopping him from grabbing the condom.  
  
"But you can get pregnant." Robin told her stunned at her actions. He was sure she couldn't possibly be ready to have children already.  
  
"This is one thing that sets me different from earth woman. It is impossible for me to get pregnant the first time for my people are to feel each other fully the first time with out interference." She said knowingly smiling at him.  
  
"Alright Star, I trust you." He said kinda flabbergasted.  
  
He pulled his boxers off discarding them on to the floor as the last piece of garment was discard. They now were both fully naked to each other. Star glanced down and gasped wondering how something that large could fit in to her. Her curiosity got the best of her as she reached a hand out to touch it. Once her hand reached it she grasped it her hand gently. Hearing a panted cry from above her she let go scared she did something to hurt him.  
  
"Did I hurt you." She asked a little concerned.  
  
"No. It just felt really good. Please do it again." Robin panted.  
  
Happy that she did not hurt him she consented to his request. She grasped him more boldly this time feeling him fully. She was amazed at how soft and velvety it felt to the touch yet felt rock hard. She slid her hand a little up towards the tip and was rewarded by it jerking in her hand. She slid her hand back down getting rewarded by another twitch and an audible groan from Robin. She smiled at how well he responded to her touch. She continued pumping him up and down getting faster by the moment as her ears caught Robins grunts and groans. She could feel him begin to pulsate in her hand but was suddenly stopped by Robin's hands. She looked up questionably at his face distorted in pleasure and discomfort.   
  
"It alright you did nothing wrong." He managed to say through gritted teeth as he began to roughly push her back further into the mattress.   
  
He positioned himself at her entrance and looked deeply into her eyes. God he loved her.  
  
"Are you ready." He asked again but he knew he couldn't stop now no matter how hard he could try. She only nodded giving him consent to continue.   
  
"This is going to hurt a little." He said as he slowly guided himself in to her tight entrance. He finally reached her barrier.  
  
"I sorry." He whispered as his lips came crashing down in hers. With one quick hard thrust he broke her barrier.  
  
She screamed into his mouth as tears trailed down her face. Her body arched into him pushing him deeper in. He stayed still for a few minutes to allow her time to adjust to him. He placed light kisses all around her face kissing away her tears. He slowly began to pull out and then thrust back in. He continued a slow pace rocking back and forth as her hips met him half way.  
  
"Faster, please Robin faster." She panted annoyed with the teasing torturous pace.  
  
Not one to disappoint he quickened his pace thrusting harder in as he went. The sounds she was making encouraged him to keep going faster and harder. Soon she was unable to keep up with his excruciating pace as she wrapped her legs around her waist allowing him deeper access to her. Sweat glistened on his body his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck in concentration. He felt her insides start to tighten around him.  
  
"Oh, Star." He groaned into her neck feeling his release near.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin." She said panting his name as she neared her second climax.  
  
"Oh…..ROBI-I-I-I-IN!" She screamed out his name as her muscles clamped down on him hard throwing her into her second orgasm.  
  
"STARFIRE!" He called out feeling him self release as she clamped tightly around him milking him for al l he was worth.   
  
He stayed still panting heavily into her neck, his hands trembled as he supported him self from crushing Star below. Star panted under him her body still trembling from the orgasm. Robin pulled out slowly and rolled off of Star gathering her in his arms.   
  
"I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead slightly yawning.  
  
"And I love you." She yawned kissing his lips tenderly cuddling deeper into his embrace.  
  
Robin leaned down and brought the covers up and over them as they drifted off into a pleasant sleep. From now and until forever they are one; mind, body, and soul.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my first ever so please let me know what you think and what I can do to improve. If you don't want to leave a review but have comments on this chapter then feel free to e-mail me MysticQHBarrelaol.com. Please R&R! 


	9. Obsession

Alright everyone here is the next chapter. This chapter is not as thrilling or romantic as the others but it's an important chapter leading up to the last chapters. It has some hint and specific saying too look for in later chapters. Please remember the more you read and review the faster I am able to produce the next chapter. Sorry that this one is so short but I wanted to get these two chapters out to day.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own this story!  
  
Chapter 9-Obsession  
  
From now and until forever they are one; mind, body, and soul. Only thing you need to know from the last chapter if you didn't read it.  
  
It's been a few weeks since Robin and Starfire confessed their undying love for each other both verbally and physically. Their engagement was not such a surprise for the team for all were very well aware of Robin's and Star's feelings towards one another. Star finally moved fully into Robin's room after the night of their engagement. Both Robin and Star were teased endlessly by the rest of the team for keeping them up all that night. Robin had yet to act any further on their intimate act or perform it again for crime sprees left both the leader and the rest of the team exhausted at night.  
  
Recently there have been burglaries at the local tech. Centers steeling top-secret computer chips. Some type of high tech laser had been stole as well. Robin tried endlessly to figure out what the criminals were up to as well as who they were. Many long nights he spent analyzing the data Cyborg received from his readings as well as some of the robot minions they destroyed. Star would insist that he come to bed, that he needed sleep. She never gave up asking him, every night she came at midnight begging him to come to bed. But he never came. It was only in the early mornings did he leave his work room and crawl into bed with Star who was sound asleep. He needed to figure out what these criminals were planning for the sake of the town and for the sake of Star. There had been some close calls lately and he fought harder than ever to ensure nothing ever happened to her.   
  
The next few days there were messily thefts, only a handful of bank robberies that hand not connection to his case and some random Robot attacks. And during these days he spent more time locked up into his room trying to figure everything out. His only interruptions were when Star came in with lunch. His only time he would stop working was when Star came in and had lunch with him. They usually ate in silence while Star sat in his lap or next to him.   
  
"So any new leads?" Star would always ask, though usually knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, looking at all the stuff they stole I only have a few guesses. One is that it's some sort of time changer. Two that it's something that can cause major destructive damage. Or lastly it may be able to disintegrate something." Robin stated full in thought.  
  
"What does disintegrate mean?" Star asked curiously.  
  
"It means that the object begins to fade it's molecules dispersing until it ceases to exist; meaning it vanishes.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you could do that her on earth." Star was amazed that something could actually do that.  
  
"Well it really doesn't yet. It was still in the process of being tested until the chips were stolen with all the data." Robin said going over his papers, meaning lunch was about over.  
  
"Ok." Star sighed getting up and taking their plates in her hand and leaned down to kiss him. He met her half way making it passionate.   
  
"Please don't let this become like it did with Slade, Robin." She said as she left out the door closing it behind him.  
  
He sighed himself she was right he was beginning to become obsessed with this. He really wanted to spend more time with Star than he was. He knew he wasn't being the best fiancee like he should be but she did understand and for that he was thankful. He stretched well later today he thought he would get everyone together and they could all go out and hang out like they used too. He then turned back to his work smile.  
  
"Hey everyone." Robin said walking into the living room.  
  
"Wow. Dude your out of hibernation." Beast Boy said dropping his controller to the floor.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't come out of hiding till the alarm sounded." Cyborg said also dropping his controller as the TV showed a double crash on the scene.  
  
"Hey." Raven just said looking up from her book raising and eye-brow.  
  
"Good after noon Robin." Star said coming up and embracing him in a hug. He smiled down at her returning the hug and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out tonight. I have been working kinda hard on this whole crime spree thing. I need a brake before I go insane." He laughed lightly seeing every ones stunned face including Raven how just dropped her book.   
  
"So what do you say wanta go to the mall and hang out a little." He asked again receiving slow nods in response.  
  
"Ok what have you done to the real Robin." Star asked poking him in the chest eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"What its me Star." Robin said smiling at her scrunched up face.  
  
"The Robin I know would not come out of that room until he solved the puzzle." She stated still not fully believing him.  
  
"Ya, well I took someone's advice to not become too obsessive." He smiled again seeing her not believe him still.  
  
"Are you sure you are not feeling sick Robin?" Star said this time placing her hand on his forehead checking to see if he had a fever and was delirious.  
  
"No. I am fine. Really Star." He said getting a little annoyed at her antics. He had a thought and scooped her up crushing his lips to hers in a heated hungry kiss.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Robin said after braking the kiss and setting her down. All she could do was nod numbly from pleasure.  
  
"So you guys ready? Let's go then." Robin said dragging a tingling Starfire with him.  
  
Cyborg took the T-Car, Beast Boy and Raven took his motorcycle, and Robin and Star took his motorcycle. They all headed for the Jump City Mall. Once they got there they each got a slice of pizza from the food court and sat down for an early dinner. Beast Boy got an all veggie and non-dairy cheese slice and a root beer. Raven got a cheese and black olive and mushroom slice and a Dr. Pepper. Cyborg got an all meat lovers slice covered in sausage, pepperoni, ham, and ground hamburger and a Coke. Robin got a basic cheese and pepperoni slice with a Dr. Pepper. Star on the other hand got a basic cheese pizza slice and tones of mustard packages and a Sprite. They all ate their pizza slices and had some basic conversations. Robin told them about what he had found out about what the device may be and they were all just as shocked at Star to discover such and invention was in the making. After they ate they hit the arcade.   
  
Raven stood silently next to Beast Boy as he and Cyborg battled each other on Mortal Combat. Robin took Star to the DM dance game. He showed her how to play first doing a simple number. Star picked it up quite fast and was a really good dancer following the beat. Robin was not a good dancer was a quick and agile fighter allowing him to follow the fast arrows and execute the right steps. Soon they had quite an audience watching them. They did a duet together and then did the dance competition with each other. They were evenly matched and had been competing with each other for nearly ten minutes not none slowing down or showing signs of tiring. Robin loved the thrill of competition and Star enjoyed to egg that aspect in him along. Cyborg and BB and Raven soon wondered over to the crowed to see what was going on. They found their friend engaged in a heated dance competition each already beating whatever high score was on the game before.  
  
"Wow. There both really good." Cy said looking at their scores neither of them missing a beat.  
  
"I didn't know Robin could dance like that. They are both really good at this. The way their going at it the isn't going to be a winner anytime soon." Beast Boy pointed out.  
  
"Robin can't dance. Look at Star she is moving to the beat to follow the arrows. Robin on the other hand is watching the screen closely and is able to hit the right arrows at the right time. If you get him to look away from the screen he wont be able step on the right arrow." Raven said analyzing the two.  
  
"I know how to get him to do that." Beast boy said turning into a dog. He walked casually up to Robin's side and let out a loud deep bark. Both Star and Robin looked down at him. Star continued dancing while Robin missed four different steps causing him to loose the competition. He glared at Beast Boy threateningly.  
  
"Run." Was all Robin said to BB as he took off after the dead mutts butt.  
  
"I won." Star said turning in the direction of Robin only to see him running after a green dog yelping for its life.  
  
She got off the DM as Robin called it, giggling at the sight of the two. She was approached by many people wanting to know how she danced so well. When she told them this was her first time trying the game most of them fell down anime style. She was approached by a blond hair blue eyed young guy about her age.  
  
"Hi my name is Nick. What's yours?" He offered her his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Nick. My name is Starfire." She offered shaking his hand.  
  
"So was that guy you were dancing with your boyfriend or something?" He asked looking behind her to Robin who was currently being pulled off BB by Cyborg.  
  
"No." She started but was interrupted by Nick.  
  
"Well, ok let me take you out and buy you drink." He asked taking hold of her by the waist pulling her with him.  
  
"No. Stop." Star Said trying to push away from him but he held fast.  
  
"I'm going to like you being my girlfriend." He said still ignoring her pleas.  
  
"Stop. I don't want to go any were with you." Still struggling in his grasp trying to get away. By now Robin was looking in her direction, watching some guy try to pull her with him.  
  
"Don't worry little miss I'll take good care of you." He said pulling her even closer.  
  
"Please let go." Star pleaded with him but to no avail. She wished Robin were here.  
  
"I think the lady said she wanted you to let go." Robin said through his gritted teeth trying to control himself from beating the guy to a bloody pulp.  
  
"I think the little miss here was going with me not you." Nick shot back pulling Star out the door.  
  
"Think you need to learn a lesson asking girls out." Robin seethed as he followed them getting in front of them. His eyes under his sunglasses burned blue fire.  
  
"Oh and who's going to teach me that lesson? YOU!" He laughed in Robin's face.  
  
"Yes. And the lessons are about to begin." Robin said advancing his fists balled.  
  
"Oh, I am so scared." He pretended to shake in fear as Robin grew nearer.   
  
"Lesson one: Star is Mine!" Robin said grabbing Star's arm and pulling her closer and punching the guy in the gut with his other.  
  
The guy fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He didn't think the kid could hit so hard.  
  
"Why is she yours. She said she wasn't your girlfriend." Nick said looking up with pain in his eyes.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. He isn't by boyfriend anymore he's my fiancee." She cut in before Robin said anything.  
  
"Lesson 2: I am not going to hit you for this but when a girl says NO! She means it!" He said in Nicks trembling face. All he could do was nod and take off like a dog with his tale tucked.  
  
"I'm sorry Robin. He would not let me finish." Star said bowing her head in shame.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Star. The guy was a jerk. He doesn't respect women. He didn't want to hear your side he only wanted his." Robin said tilting her head up with his hand. He kissed her lips tenderly to reassure her. She smiled up at him. He was about to kiss her again when his communicator went off.  
  
"Titans!" Robin called to round everyone up.  
  
"At the docks. Our thieves are waiting for us!" Robin said getting a specific location of the docks.  
  
"Alright, Titans, Go!" He said as they all fled to their vehicles and taking off towards the docks.  
  
The got there in record time, everyone dressed in their respectful uniforms.   
  
"So nice to meet you face to face Titans." A figure said from the darkness of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you! Show your self!" Robin ordered the voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Robin but you'll have to come in and find me first." With that said the figure disappeared into the warehouse.  
  
"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled and they took off into the warehouse unaware what surprises were awaiting them.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Again sorry for the short chapter. I know it wasn't too interesting but it will all tie in at the end. Remember the more Reviews I get the faster I am able to get the chapters up. 


	10. Cloaked Figure

Hi everyone. I have gotten a few reviews telling me about my bad spelling. On actually said that my spelling and grammar was laughable and ya know what I would have to agree with them. I couldn't spell to save my life and same goes for the grammar. I mean look I use spell check and grammar check on the computer and I still manage to stump the computer haha! But I have been told I make up for it in story line. Most of my problem is that I don't prof read before I post the chapters after the spell checking is done. I don't really have time for that, you see I work 45 hrs a week. I usually write these chapters at 1-3 at night or should I say early morning. I then spell check them at around 10 or 11 and then post them and I'm off the work till 12am. So I am really sorry if the whole spelling and grammar thing bugs you guys. If there is any one out their who would like to be a free editor then drop me an e-mail. But I have to warn you if I do get an editor then chapters wont come out as fast. Anyway on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own the story.  
  
Chapter 10-Cloaked Figure  
  
As they burst through the entrance of the warehouse they were met by an army of menacing robots. They were everywhere. A group of them stood in front near an exit where the head criminal had fled. Another group stood ready on the terrace of the warehouse.   
  
"Alright gang, split up. Titans Go!" Robin commanded taking the lead.   
  
He charged the robots in front trying to follow the head person. Robin defeated them swiftly using his marshal arts skill as well with the help of his trusty poll extender. He rushed through the door behind him only to be confronted with another army of minions. There seemed to be no end to these machines the more you destroyed the more that came.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy worked as a team. Beast Boy would corner them to a wall and then Raven would use her telepathic powers and slam a heavy object crushing them to bits. Soon Beast Boy and Raven had finished off their robots and headed off after Robin. As they got closer to the door Robin went through more robots appeared blocking their entrance.   
  
"Stand back. Let the master take care of this problem." Beast Boy told Raven turning into a green rhino charging into the mass of metal. In a matter of seconds the door way was clear to continue leaving scraps of mangled metal.   
  
"Show off." Raven said rolling her eyes and following him through the door way after Robin.  
  
Cyborg and Starfire took care of the robots on the terrace. Cyborg blasted the robots with his cannon slicing and dicing them to a burned heap of scraps. Star flew up towards the left side covering Cyborg as he ran blasting the robots off. Her eyes glowed a fierce green as in all battles she fought in, determined to succeed. Her hand glowed the same fire emerald as she shot star bolts at the remaining robots dusting them on contact.  
  
"Hurry we must follow Robin." Star anxious to be back at Robin's side.  
  
"Alright lets go then." Cyborg said running toward the door with Starfire flying after him.   
  
They too had the same problem with robots blocking their way. They took care of the pest problem with ease and continued down the corridor after their friends. They arrived to an all out war scene. Robin was in hand to hand combat with the cloaked figure and was slightly limping from and injury he received. Beast boy was transformed into pterodactyl fighting the robot masses from up above. Raven was having a difficult time fending off the ground robots see that it was about 75 to 1. All of the sudden Raven was thrown to the side like a rag-doll hitting her head hard on the wall and collapsing. Beast Boy hearing Raven scream turned to see her hit the wall and fall to the ground burley conscious. The robots taking this chance at BB's distraction hit him full force, causing him to come plummeting down, skidding across the ground before he stopped. He tried to get up to go see Raven but collapsed from lack of strength. Cyborg rushed over to help BB up taking him to see how Raven was fairing. Starfire stood in front of her friends keeping the robots at bay as her friends tried to regain some of their strength. Robin was fiercely fighting the cloaked villain who fought back just as hard. The figure seemed to know his every move and countered back swiftly. They countered and attacked each other repeatedly occasionally getting a good shot here or there. Robin seemed to be gaining the upper hand in the fight delivering a round-house jump kick sending the figure flying into the ground. At seeing the figure was not trying to get-up Robin approached limping slightly favoring his left side. As he neared he could hear the figure groaning in pain and their hand's seemed to be clutching its chest.   
  
"Alright it's over. Who are you?" He questioned letting down his guard a little.   
  
"What..You..can't..(pant)..figure it..(pant)..out yet?" The figure spoke breathing heavily. Robin remained quite pondering what she said.  
  
The figure smiled evilly seeing Robin let his guard down as he thought. The figure rolled over revealing a small futuristic gun pointing it directly at him. He didn't even see it coming until it was too late. The blast caught him directly in the stomach sending him soaring backwards at least 30ft. he managed to do a roll in mid flight landing on his feet but soon collapsed to his knees. The blast didn't pierce his stomach like a bullet but instead managed to make a deep cut with the sides looking like second degree burns. Robin's face was contorted in pain as sweat beads ran down his flushed face as he fought to say conscious.   
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed bloody murder as she watched him get shot.  
  
Her eyes full of rage glowed a dark emerald green, her hands seemed to ignite with green flames twice the size as normal. She blasted the remainder robots in front of her self and her friends turning them to ash with one blast. Star began to proceed to Robin's side to make sure he was ok. She was unaware that the figure had now turned their gun towards her as she approached Robin.  
  
"Tell her to stay back Robin or else." The cloaked figure said to the crippled boy wonder.  
  
"Star NO! Stay Back! I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. He had seen the figure turn the gun towards Star as she approached him.  
  
"But why?" Star said as she stopped her eyes brimming with tears. She had yet to see the gun or hear what the figure said. She was thinking Robin did not want her comfort and that hurt her brining tears to her eyes as well as the ones she already had.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Robin roared at the figure as they still held the gun steady in Star's direction.  
  
"Oh, Robin." Star sobbed as she saw him struggle to get to his feet in vain. She turned to see why he was shouting at the person to reveal the same gun that shot Robin aimed at her.  
  
"Who are you?" He growled not liking were this was going.  
  
"That you will find out soon. Patience is not your virtue is it Robin." The figure sneered at him.   
  
"Well, looks like master was right about your weakness, Robin. I was beginning to think you didn't have one." The figure said looking Robin directly in the eye and then turning their head towards Star smiling sinisterly.  
  
"You harm one hair on her head and I swear you will pay dearly!" Robin said seething as he finally got to his feet shakily.  
  
"You are absolutely in no position to be making threats at me! For I will finish what my master started!" The figure yelled flinging the cloak off to reveal their presence.  
  
"Terra!" All the Teen Titans gasped when the figure was revealed.  
  
"That's right. I am the successor to Slade and am here to carry out his final wishes, for he knew that in order to do so he wasn't going to be around. It seems he was right." She laughed sinisterly as she waved a hand signal to her robots.   
  
The robots surrounded Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg making sure they didn't interfere with Terra's plan. Two other robots wheeled out a large covered object. Terra pulled the sheet off to uncover a large laser looking ray-beam. She went to stand behind it turning it on. The machine whistled and groaned as it turned on.  
  
"Here is ware I complete master Slade's plan to destroy you." She aimed the giant laser at Robin who stood on shaky legs.   
  
"He gave me strict orders on how to destroy you." She laughed evilly.  
  
"You won't be able to destroy me that easily Terra." Knowing full well he would be able to dodge a few attacks before the pain would become over baring.   
  
"Oh, but you are. You see Slade told me that it was impossible to defeat you physically for death would just be a to easy of a way out. No he wanted you to suffer. For he found your one weakness the one thing that would bring you to your knees." She sneered turning the laser away from him and aimed it at Starfire.  
  
"Oh, no." He now understood it wasn't him she wanted dead it was Star. With in a blink of an eye he saw the laser turn away from him and aim toward his love. Yes love was his down fall.  
  
"STARFIRE!" He yelled taking out a few of his bird shaped razor bombs as he ran in the direction of Star.  
  
Star herd Robin scream her name in panic and it all seemed to happen in slow motion for her. She looked up seeing the large laser aimed at her and soon it followed a loud beeping noise as it shot at her. She saw the strong white light of the beam coming straight at her. She could have easily dodge it but was frozen in fear. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Robin running at her full force with a few of his bombs in hand. Tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes as she realized her fate. She closed her eyes thinking about all the wonderful times she had with Robin and the others as she awaited for pain to curse through her body at the impact of the beam. She herd a multitude of explosions go off a distance away. She was stunned when she didn't feel any impact from the beam and slowly opened her eyes. When she opened them she came into contact with a masked face that was withering in pain. He grunted and began to collapse falling forward into Star. She gratefully accepted him into her arms. She kneeled down bringing him with her laying him in her lap.  
  
"Oh, Robin why did you do that?" Star questioned sobbing into his hair. She held on to him tightly afraid he may leave her.  
  
"Because I love you." He whispered out painfully raising a hand to stroke her face tenderly. The blood had yet to stop coming out his stomach wound as his body began to tingle.  
  
"Robin you still shouldn't have done it in your condition." Star pleaded with him as she tried in vain to stop the blood coming from his stomach.  
  
"Ha, don't you see? My one weakness is you. Slade knew death would be a lot easier for me than having to watch you suffer or die. Loving you was my one weakness. My down fall. But if I had a chance to do it all over again nothing would stop me from still loving you." He laughed lightly as he felt his body begin to shut down.  
  
"Oh, Robin. I love you too." She said smiling lightly down at him tear streaming out her eyes like rivers.  
  
"God, your so beautiful. Please remember that I always keep my promises and someway, somehow I will full-fill the ones I made to you." He said consciously one last time as he strained his head up to kiss her.  
  
Star sobbed at seeing him strain to give her a kiss as she leaned down to grant him his wish. His lips met hers weakly in a tender kiss of love. His breathing slowed as his hand slipped from her face falling lifelessly back to his side, blackness filled him and voices became distant, soon he couldn't even feel Star's lips against his own. Finally darkness consumed him.  
  
Star felt as his last breath leave his body. His hand began to grow colder on her cheek and soon dropped stiffly to the ground. His lips stilled on hers as she desperately clung to him sobbing into her kiss as if it would revive him. The Titans had just finished off the robots and made there way toward their leader's lifeless body.  
  
"ROBIN, NO! Come back! Please, come back!" Star sobbed as she began to scream hysterically shaking his lifeless body hoping to gain a response.   
  
"He can't be…Can he?" Beast Boy said watching as Star shook his leader's body making it acted like a puppet following its masters will.  
  
"This can't be real. He can't be gone. He has so much to live for." Cyborg said as the realization began to sink in, that his leader and friend was no more.  
  
"He's gone to a better place now." Raven said as two single lines of tears cascaded down the sides of her cheeks. She hated to admit it but if it wasn't for Robin she wouldn't have had so many great friends.  
  
To every ones amassment Robin's body began to glow softly yellow and pulsate lightly. Star looked down at his body with wet puffy eyes that held a hopeful gleam. But to her disappointment and horror Robin's body began to become transparent in her arms. She went to hug him closer to her body trying to keep what ever was doing this from taking him away from her. Her arms began to go through his body as only a faint outline of him still lay in her arms.  
  
"ROBIN! NO!" She screamed as fresh tears poured down into a river of pain as she tried to grasp him but was met with only air.  
  
"What the?" The other Titans stood wide eyed looking at Star to were she was once holding Robin's body.  
  
"He is really gone. literally." Beast Boy pointed out.  
  
"I can't even pick up a trace of him on my computer." Cyborg said tapping his arm in astonishment.  
  
"I can't scenes his presence either." Raven confirmed for everyone.  
  
Robin's body had truly vanished into thin air…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Remember if anyone wants to be my free editor feel free to drop me an e-mail. Also, Read and Review. Like I said before I write these real early in the morning when I get off work so the more reviews I get the more energy I have to write another chapter. 


	11. Reminiscing

Hi everyone. I am so happy I got a tone of Reviews for chapter 10. I know isn't sad Robin disappeared...But I never said he was DEAD hehe. This chapter is just of all the Titans reminiscing about their past and how they came to meet Robin and become fellow Teen Titans. But there is a little surprise at the end! Remember the more you review the more enthusiasm I have to get the next chapter typed and uploaded!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titan characters but I do own this story line!  
  
Chapter 11-Reminiscing   
  
It's been two week now since the passing of Robin. Though it seemed just like yesterday. Star had held Robin's lifeless body in her arms until it suddenly vanished into thin air. It took all the Titans power will power to hold Star back from turning Terra into an extra crispy roasted girl.   
  
"Please, let me avenge his death! She had no right!! She killed him! SHE KILLED HIM!" Star screamed tears flooding out her hate filled eyes as she stared at the one who murdered her love.  
  
"Come on Star. Two wrongs don't make a right." Cyborg pleaded with her as he tried to hold her back.  
  
"Ya, Star. I would love to fry her alive too but it wouldn't be right." Beast Boy said transforming into a gorilla also helping to hold her down.  
  
"Robin wouldn't have wanted you to kill her no matter what." Raven said locking Star's hands so she couldn't use her star bolts at Terra.  
  
"Yes, you are right. He wouldn't want that. It would hurt him if I did that." Star sighed giving up, the intense flames dying from her hands and eyes. Her face now took on a sad depressed attire and her eyes began to dull as tears still pouring freely down her face as she started to come to grips with reality; he was really gone. And there was nothing she could do to bring him back.  
  
The police arrived at the scene a few minutes later to clean up the mess and take Terra away. Terra was wrapped in a tight white coat restricting her of much movement. She was placed in a dark truck and headed towards the facility for the criminally in sane. There Terra would be spending the rest of her days in a warm jacket and padded white walls with a daily dose of pills.  
  
"He won Slade. Why couldn't he just die? Why? Why?" Terra said rocking back and fourth as they loaded her into the truck and took off.  
  
The Titans headed back to the tower slowly just as dark clouds began to appear over the city. The clouds seemed to make the city gloomy and dark as the Titans them selves were feeling. Soon loud crashes of thunder could be herd rolling off the skies and lighting lit-up the sky as the wind howled it sorrow filled lullaby. The rain poured down on to the quite and dark deserted streets below. The entire city and elements seemed that they too were morning the loss of a great importance.   
  
Back at the Tower the Titans all entered with their heads bowed just as the rain began to fall. None of them said a word to each other and walked silently into the living room. Their faces all solemn and blank as most made their way to sit on the sofa in front of the TV. Starfire stood behind the sofa as the others sat. They all stared out the glass walls watching the rain continue its angry assault on the city. The rain on the windows slid down like thousands of mournful tears as the sound of the wind moaned its cries.   
  
Star could take it no longer and fled the others to the confines of Robin and her room. She opened the door and flung it shut so hard the entire tower could have shaken. She stood there for a few moments just taking in the room's surroundings and remembering. There was the TV he used to have them watch so she ended up sleeping with him. Then there was the closet. The door was slightly opened as it held both her and his wardrobes. She remembered the day he cleared out the side for her allowing her space of her own as it began to become their room. Then there were the curtains they fought over constantly in the morning to figure out who would close them to make the sun disappear. And there they stood stubbornly cracked open. The bathroom, where they would prepare for each morning together. And, then there was the bed. She slowly turned her head towards the object in the room that held the most memories of their time together. She remembered the first time she slept in the bed with him; she had fallen asleep after watching a movie with him after the first time they confessed their love for one another and officially became a couple. Then there were the wrestling matches and tickling matches where they would laugh happily together. Then there was the night they physically expressed their undying love for one another the night they became engaged, she thought as she twisted the ring she still wore and forever will. And then she remembered the more recent nights he would crawl into bed in the early morning after working in his room and pull her close snuggling in for a few hours of sleep.   
  
She flung her self into the bed and wept heavily into her pillow. As her sods slowed a little she turned over and looked at the ceiling staring into space. She reached over for his pillow and brought it to her chest hugging it tightly. She inhaled his sent as she buried her face in his pillow still hugging it tightly to her as if it too would disappear from her sight. She slowly cried her self into a dreamless sleep as tears still streamed down her sleeping face.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room the other Titans still sat silently still in shock that they would never see their leader of dear friend again. Raven moved closer to Beast Boy as he put his arm around her waist squeezing it lightly in comfort. She laid her head down on his shoulder closing her eyes in grievance and prayer. Beast Boy too sat with his eyes closed leaning his head on top of Ravens but recalling all they had been through together as friends and as a team. Cyborg sat across from them eyes staring at the ground but not really seeing. He was deep in thought trying to figure out his disappearance. All were quiet until Beast Boy let out a sad chuckle to himself.   
  
"What's so funny?" Cyborg practically growled at BB for even thinking of making a joke at the moment. Raven just picked up her head and glared heatedly at him.  
  
"Whoa guys, I ain't going to crack a joke at a time like this." He said waving his hands in front of his face surrendering.  
  
"Then what was so funny." Raven asked with a slight hint of annoyance.  
  
"I was just remembering the day I met Robin." Beast Boy said bowing his head.  
  
"How did you guys meet anyway?" Cyborg asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it all started about four years ago right before the Teen Titans were formed. I was out on the streets performing my transformations to make a little money so I could survive. I was a freak and knew that's why I didn't have any friends. Everyday I would get laughed at constantly and maybe a few coins thrown a at me. But most people would throw rocks, sticks, and occasionally left over food at me. Then one day a group of older teens came by me and had brought some water balloons. They had me cornered against a store wall and had beaten me up pretty good already and were getting ready to throw the balloons at me as the store people and pedestrians just watched and shook their heads. But then out of no where a sharp object sliced through the balloons they were holding soaking them instead. That's when I saw a boy catch the object he threw. He wore black baggy pants and a red baggy shirt with bold yellow lettering that said "Back Off" on the front. The group of teens ware livid, the leader of the group sent to of his buddies to take care of the kid. But in a flash the were face fist into the ground as the boy walked over to the rest of the group. 'What the hell did this guy do to you guys?' the younger boy asked furious. 'He's a freak! Just like you!' the leader said as he launched his fist at the kids face. But the boy caught the teen's fist right before it contacted with his face. 'He's no more a freak than you or I' The boy said gritting his teeth letting go of the teens fist. 'Let's leave these freaks to themselves.' The leader said almost taking off running at full speed away from them. 'You all right?' he asked me. I just coward against the wall as he extended his hand toward me not knowing what to do. 'It's all right they wont be coming back.' He had said smiling at me. I took his hand as he helped me up. 'My names Robin. What's yours?' he asked after I stood. 'Beast Boy.' I said waiting for him to laugh at my name like everyone else did. But all he did was smile and ask me if I could really transform into any kind of animal and if he could see. I was shocked to say the least no one ever wanted me to transform for them before. I did a few different animals for him and he particularly like when I transformed into a robin for him. He looked down at his watch and said he had to run but he'd be back to see me again soon. He then extended his hand toward me and I flinched expecting the worst. 'I'm not going to bite' Robin had said sarcastically waiting for me to shake his hand in friendship. As I shook his hand I felt something be put into my hand. After we shook he took off in a sprint in a different direction. I looked down in my hand and saw a crumpled twenty-dollar bill there. I looked into the direction of where he had fled but he had already gone. I thought he had made a mistake of giving me a twenty instead of a dollar. I didn't think I would ever see him after that day but two days later he came back and he did for a few weeks and every time he shook my hand as he left he would leave a twenty for me. We go to know each other quite well, I learned he had just moved her recently by himself and didn't know much about the city and I offered to take him on a tour. Finally after five meetings he came to see me and said he could use a roommate where he was staying. I told him there was no way I could pay him. He then told me he didn't want any money from me just a roommate and a partner. I looked at him strangely when he said partner and followed him home. When we arrived I was shocked at the building. It was the tower. I had never seen anything like it. He then explained the Teen Titans and he was recruiting people for it. He told me my powers were a gift if used right to help others. I agreed and so started the Teen Titans." Beast Boy finished half chocking and half sobbing lightly.  
  
"It's hard to think of what would have happened to me if Robin didn't show-up." BB said trying to keep his voice in check.  
  
"Ya man, I know what you mean. I don't know what I would be doing if I had never met Robin either." Cyborg said remembering were he was before he met Robin.  
  
"How did you meet Robin?" Raven asked wondering.  
  
"I was about a month after Beast Boy here became the first member of the Teen Titans. I was a big star athlete in school. I had plenty of friends or so I thought. Then one rainy day after practice I was riding home in my friend's car heading home. He decided to take a short cut home down a street that was normal deserted. Being young and fearless we put the car in full throttle and tore down the street at extreme speed. The semi-truck backing out didn't see us coming down street at full speed. My friend couldn't stop in time and we crashed right into the side of the truck. My friend flew from the car from not wearing his seat belt and died instantly, but I was trap in the crushed car. I wore my seat belt and was trapped inside. When the ambiences and fire trucks got there it took them a whole three hours to pull me from the wreckage. I was barely alive when they got to me. The side of my face was crushed and my arm and shoulder were barely attached. When I arrived at the hospital the doctors told my parents there didn't look like to much hope. After a few hours of surgery they could not repair my arm or my face and even my chest suffered excessive damage as well as my heart. The doctor then told them of an experiment that they had been working on that maybe able to save my life. The researchers had been studying the results of mechanical computerized artificial limbs on living specimens. The doctor couldn't guarantee anything though, for they had never done that much for a human body before. My parents made the decision to go through with the experiment. It was a major success for the doctors and researchers when they completed the year long surgery and updates. When I was finally strong enough I wanted to return to school to see my friends again and continue to play my sports. But the day I arrived back at school the kids were to frightened to even approach me and even my friends avoided me. I wouldn't let that get me down though I couldn't wait for practice. You see sports and competition is what I live for. When I got out onto the playing field the coaches wanted to see what I could do. We played football that day. I was quarter-back that game. The ball was hiked to me I caught it and the game began. I looked for an open player and threw it. I didn't know my own strength then and the kid that caught the ball had a few of his ribs crushed from the impact. I apologized and said it wouldn't happen again. They allowed me one more chance. This time I rushed, I plowed over a couple players running them into the ground. They had the air knocked out of them and a few sprains. I turned around and saw what I had done and my face dropped. I hurt a lot of my teammates and the coaches were not pleased. 'Geeze, what kinda freak are you?' one of my teammates said to me. He used to be my best-friend but turned on me. 'We don't need that kind of freak on the team! He might kill someone!' I herd the coaches say to one another and then turned to me. 'Get out of here you freak' my once mentors told me. I couldn't take it any longer and I fled the field running to no were particular. I ended up at the Jump City park and that's were I met Robin. I sat down on a bench and put my head into my hands thinking of what a monster I have become. That's when a shadow fell onto me and I looked up to see a kid a little younger than me standing in front. 'Hi my name's Robin.' He said extending his hand in a friendly shake. I was about to shake his hand then I remembered what happened at the field and decided against it. 'I'm Cy. Aren't you scared of me like everyone else.' I asked him a little confused at to why he was taking to me. 'I saw what happened on the field a little while ago.' He told me and I froze. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I thought I hurt one of his friends and he was here to get revenge. But to my surprise he said something unexpected to me. He said 'It wasn't right for them to treat you like that. You aren't used to your powers yet it wasn't you fault.' He said smiling at me. He then asked me if I would like to learn to control my powers. I accepted and he led me back to the tower were I met Beast Boy and was informed about being a Titan. I accepted happily to know I belonged somewhere." Cyborg finished whipping a tear from his eye as he.  
  
"And you know what it wasn't long before Robin came home with you, Raven." Cyborg said looked at Raven.  
  
"Ya, Rae. How did you meet Robin?" Beast Boy asked never knowing the story behind her.  
  
"Well.." Raven wasn't sure if she should tell them.  
  
"Oh, come on Raven." Cyborg and Beast Boy pleaded to know.  
  
"Alright. Well , you all know I am half demon. My dad was the demon father and my mother was a mere human. My father just wanted to fulfill his lust sensation with my mother and thus I was produced. My mother eventually re-married a human man when I was around 9 years of age. My step-father hated me with a passion for what reason I do not know. Anyway he was abusive to my mother and tried to abuse me as well. My mother always got there before he could do anything to me though and in-return she would get abused even more and it lasted almost four years. Then the beginning of summer before I met Robin my mother passed away and I was left with my step-father. He had gotten more abusive as he began to drink more than he usually did. I tried to control my powers from hurting anyone but I couldn't take the hitting anymore and I really didn't know how to control them at the time. Finally after another hit my powers burst out of me and hit him directly in the chest knocking him off me and leaving him short of breath. I got scared and ran out of the house down the deserted street asking for help. I was met with silence as I herd my step-father cursing loudly as he followed me drunken. I ran into an alley way trying to hid from him. I found me though and gave me a swift punch to the stomach. My breath was exhaled from my body and I bent over limply trying get oxygen back into my lungs. Before I managed to do that he picked me up by my throat and pushed against the wall roughly and pinned there. He looked at me with drunken eyes and then smirked lustfully at me. I knew what was going to happen next and I was powerless to stop it. I expected to feel his rancid touch on my body but it never came. All of the sudden I let out a grunt and fell toward the ground out cold. I slid down the wall and looked up to see what caused him to collapse. I was met with a masked face and an extended gloved hand reaching towards me. I coward not sure what this man wanted. 'Are you ok?' the person asked. His voice sounded no older than me. He was just a kid I thought but why had he helped me. I continued to stare at him as he smiled and grabbed my hand hosting me up. 'Would you like me to walk you home?' He asked. I told him I don't have a home anymore. Then he asked me what about my mother or father. I began to feel hate as I thought of them abandoning me and my powers went out of control again. My eyes began to glow black and a few boxes and trash-cans were sent flying. I didn't mean to throw anything at him but things were flying everywhere. He dodged all the things that soared at him with ease. I was amazed that a mere human could be that quick and agile. After I had calmed down my powers fell and the things came crashing to the ground. I was expecting him to run in fear and shout at me about what a freak I was but he did the opposite he smiled at me. 'Hi, I'm Robin. What's your name?' he said again offering me his hand. I took it and shook hand with him and told him who I was. He told me that he could use another roommate and had a space open for me if I wanted it. I had no where to go now so I followed him cautiously toward the tower. There he explained everything to me and offered me a spot on the team. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be a team I was afraid I would hurt someone with my powers rather than save. He offered that the whole team would train to gain the most out of their abilities and learn to control them properly. I told him I'd think about it but I never left. With out Robin I would have probably been an outcast that everyone feared." She finished thinking of all the good times they had and all the close true friends she gained through Robin.  
  
"Ya I remember that day Robin introduced you to us. You sent Beast Boy flying into the wall not even five minutes after meeting him." Cyborg laughed as Raven blushed and Beast Boy frowned at his friend.  
  
They had yet to notice Starfire standing in the hallway listening to their reminiscing. She had no idea of what Robin had done for everyone here. She didn't know that they had such horrible pasts. She decided to make herself known to everyone.  
  
"I had no idea Robin formed the Teen Titans all by himself." Star said coming to stand behind the couch. The others jumped a little at Star's sudden entrance.  
  
"Ya who know where any of use would be if it wasn't for him." Beast Boy said depressed.  
  
"I had no idea you all had such a horrible past. I am afraid my past is not as heart breaking as yours. I had many friends and a loving family. I only came to earth to learn more about the customs. I was so fascinated in the planet and its people. But I was terrified when I landed here on earth. I did not fit in quite well either. I too was called a freak as you say it many times when I arrived. I remember the day I met everyone. I was being chased by a gang and was cornered in an alley way by the docks. I was told not to use my powers on earth for if I did it would give away our home planet and put us in danger. I was terrified and was about to use them until I herd a voice behind the gang. He said 'Titans Go!' and that is when you all appeared and defeated the gang. I had never herd or red about that kind of power you all showed. I was so frightened when you all came closer I accidentally shot a star bolt directly at Robin. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying a few feet into some wooden crates. You all rushed me and pinned me down. My star bolt would have killed any mere human but to my amassment and yours Robin jumped out of the pile of crates and coughed a little spitting up a little blood. He did something that surprised me for I had just attacked him. 'Wow! What a good shot.' We all fell over comicly as he laughed. He then told all of you to release me. I was very nervous for I had not met many who could survive a shot like that let alone walk and talk correctly right after. I thought he was going to do something terrible to me. But he just told me his name and did the custom hand shake of earth and asked if I wasn't from around here. Then we all went back to the tower and I was assigned an honorary Teen Titan. I can believe he brought so much together only to loose it all." Star sobbed as she slowly slipped to the knees leaning on the back of the couch.   
  
"Ya he did so much for us, we should continue to do what we were founded for." Beast Boy said clasping his hand together tightly.  
  
"Yes. Lets make a packed to never abandon each other in there time of need just as Robin had did for us. Fight for those who are unique and defend this city together as one!" Cyborg said standing and placing hand in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Ya dude for Robin!" Beast Boy said getting up and putting his hand in with Cyborg.  
  
"For Robin." Raven said joining the boys placing her hand in as well.  
  
"Yes, for Robin and all he pledged to defend!" Starfire said gathering with them as well placing her hand on top of everyone else.  
  
"FOR ROBIN!" The all cheered raising their hands and then lowering them as the pack was set.  
  
After a while Beast Boy approached a depressed looking Starfire as she sat just staring out the window watching the rain fall steadily.  
  
"Hey." Beast Boy said taking seat next to her.  
  
"Oh, Hello." Was all her response turning her gaze to the window again.  
  
"Robin really kept all his promises didn't he Star." Beast Boy questioned softly.  
  
"Yes, but it is hard to keep them if you are not around anymore." She said bringing her knees to her chest as she hugged them placing her head on top.  
  
"You never know. It is possible for the ones who have gone to look down on us from above and protect us. Just like he said in the ring." Beast Boy said looking at the dark angry sky.  
  
"I did not know the ring can say anything. I have not herd it speak. Have you?" She did not fully understand what he was talking about.  
  
"No, no Starfire. Robin had a message engraved into it. In other words there is writing inside the ring. He never showed you?" He said chuckling lightly.  
  
"No." Star said shaking her head.  
  
"Go ahead and take it off and look at the inside of the band." Beast Boy told her.  
  
Star slowly took the ring off and tuned it in her hands looking at the inside band. She carefully began to read it out loud in a light whisper.  
  
"Our love will never die, for it will always find a way back. Starfire and Robin Forever." She started crying as she finished reading the inscription. Maybe there was a chance that he may return someday.   
  
Meanwhile on the snowy top of Mt. Fuji a bulge of snow began to break away as a tattered gloved hand appeared breaking out of its icy shallow grave. Soon a masked figure stood holding its pained stomach as it looked around at its surroundings.  
  
"Were am I?" It questions to it self.   
  
"Who am I?" The male figure stood looking down at his hands before collapsing in exhaustion.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter hoped you all liked it. I need you guys to vote again though for me please! I need to know about Robin's new uniform. It's going to be kinda like a karate uniform with swishy pants and a rope belt. If anyone has ever played any of the Street Fighters games his uniform is going to look like Ryu's but black. Ok so here is were you come in my loyal subjects haha...any way...I need you to vote on his shirt or wether or not he should have a shirt.  
  
OK..  
  
A. For no shirt (now don't think I am sick..There is a reason for this!)  
  
OR  
  
B. Yes shirt  
  
Remember the more you review the more encouragement I get to write these chapters faster! 


	12. Unexpected But Expected

Hey, all my devoted readers, so sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter! I had a major case of writers block. Thanks to all those who e-mailed and AIMed me with tons of ideas and thoughts I appreciated it! I have been switching jobs and preparing to go off to school here soon so it has been heck-tick! I missed writing my stories. This chapter though would have been up over a week ago but down here in Arizona we go a little bit of a electrical storm and my phone was put out! The Phone company said it would take almost a week to fix! The phone company offered to send calls from home directly to my cell phone but in the process blocked out my cell number so my clients were not able to get a hold of me and were not too happy! I was livid!!! # They sent three different guys out to look at the line and it took until the fourth on that showed up on Sunday to fix it! And it only took him about 45 min to do. Then one of the cords that connected to the modem got fried and had to pick a new one up...so here I am now enough of my hell hole you are all waiting to read the next chapter huh? Oh, and for those of you reading my other story Assassin's Game the next chapter should be out by the end of the week. Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review my faithful readers!  
  
Chapter 12: Unexpected But Expected  
  
It's been almost two years now since the Titans had lost their leader Robin. The team continues to up hold the pledge they made for him. Starfire still continues to hope and pray that he may one day return to her and as a reminder of that she still wares his ring never taking it off. Beast Boy finally popped the question to Raven a few months ago and they are planned to wed in the next few months. Cyborg is now the leader of the Titans. After Robin's departure Starfire being engaged to him, put her in next position to become leader but passed the opportunity over to Cyborg saying he could do a better job. Starfire's knowledge of earth's custom and language has doubled tremendously. She spends most of her time locked up in what used to be her and Robin's room. She has left everything the way it was almost two years ago from his red lava lamp to his clothes in the closet and even the pesky curtain remains the same.   
  
Today, the gang went to the mall to purchase Starfire some gifts for her upcoming 18th birthday. They insisted that she come but as usual she turned them down saying she was not feeling too well. The gang is starting to worry for her, since Robin's passing she has become more reclusive only going outside the tower when the alarm goes off. She lost her cheerful attitude since that night and only wares a false smile anymore. She spends most of her time in her room, often the others can hear her crying quietly to her self at times.   
  
"I miss you Robin…Please hurry and come back to me." Starfire half sobbed into the evening sky on top of the tower.  
  
"Robin..Beast Boy finally took your advice and proposed to Raven. They are getting married in a few months. I am going to be her maid of honor…Cyborg makes a great leader you would be proud of him…BB and him do not fight as much as they used too…and BB even got Cyborg to try some tofu he made." Starfire sadly giggled.   
  
"I love you Robin….And I fear something is going to try and pull us apart. But please remember I will always love you and I will wait forever for you to return no matter what happens you will never leave my heart." She said her last words in a prayer begging that some way some how he would hear her heart felt confessions.   
  
"Hey Star, we just got back and BB got a new movie he wants us all to watch for old times sake." Raven said from the roof door. She had herd everything Star had said and she too wishes Robin would return but she knew it was not possible for she could no longer feel Robin's presence.  
  
"I will be right in." Star turned around giving Raven one of her best fake smiles to reassure her that she would be down.  
  
Raven only nodded and quietly shut the door behind her. She as well as the other titans missed the old Starfire and wished she would return. But they knew the old Star would never return for a part of her was within Robin and that died the day he left. The only thing keeping her sane is the hope that one day he will return and fulfill his promise.  
  
"Oh, hey Starfire you ready to watch the movie?" Beast Boy asked as he saw her coming down the hallway toward the living room.  
  
"Yes…This will be fun. What is the movie called?" Star said again plastering a fake smile to appease her friends.  
  
"You mean you haven't herd about this guy yet?" Cyborg said slapping his hands to the side of his face.  
  
"No." Star said in a monotone voice.  
  
Raven shot Cyborg an evil glare for antagonizing her. Cyborg got the hint and laughed shyly to himself at his rudeness and for being instinctive.  
  
"Well, Star, it's a true story, the main character is a guy named Night Prowler and he is the best crime fighter in all of Japan. Most people think he is just a legend but others argue that he is some ancient warrior sent to save those in need. He supposedly made himself known to the public a few years ago. No one knows his name or his identity. He wares a black mask with golden yellow eye covers. He wares an old traditional kimono, the pants are black while the top is a blood red, tied with a black sash. He wares only the outer kimono jacket leaving the top part of his chest slightly exposed, as the outer kimono does not shut all the way. They say he only prowls at night lurking in the shadows waiting to attack his enemy and take them by surprise. Some people even think he may have been raised by wolves. This movie is raking in billions in Japan and now it has been released in the US so it has to be good!" Beast Boy said getting all giddy as the thought of watching one of the best films of all time.  
  
"Oh, that sounds interesting. Let's watch it then." Star said taking a seat on the large sofa.  
  
"Alright, I got the snack attack junk food!" Cyborg said setting bowls of popcorn, sodas, box candies, and suckers all over the table and then plopped himself down onto the couch.  
  
"Here we go!" BB said as he popped the DVD into the player and took a seat next to Raven.  
  
"Dude, that was the best movie I have ever seen!" Beast Boy shouted as he went to shut off the TV.  
  
"Ya, man, it was awesome the way he kicked that criminal's ass!" Cyborg said acting out some of the moves.  
  
"Ya, and when he jumped from that tower to say those people!" Beast Boy said imitating the jump with his hands.  
  
"He's my hero!" Beast boy and Cyborg said getting stars in their eyes.  
  
"It was a good movie. I normally don't like action but he reminded me of us." Raven said actually giving a complement to the movie.  
  
"Yes, it was a every entertaining movie. The Night Prowler fights for what we do." Starfire said revealing a fake smile.   
  
"He would make a great ally or even better a member." Cyborg said.  
  
"Ya, dude, to bad we don't know who he is or if he really exists." Beast Boy said a little disappointed for he would love to meet the real Night Prowler.  
  
"Well, I think I will retire for the night. I have not been feeling to well lately." Star addressed everyone in the room as she departed for her room.  
  
"What is wrong with her lately?" Cyborg said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ya, she has been acting a little unusual than normal." Beast Boy said staring off in the direction Starfire disappeared.  
  
"I herd her talking tonight on top of the tower. She feels something is coming to get her, to take her away from Robin. She is afraid." Raven commented to the others.  
  
"We will just have to protect her then." Cyborg said balling his hand into a fist.  
  
"Ya, dude no one will take Star away from us and force her into doing anything she does not want too." BB said standing in a defensive posse.  
  
"Yes, we will all be there for her no matter what." Raven said to everyone her eyes a flame with determination.  
  
"It's getting late guys we had better be getting to bed." Cyborg said stretching and yawning.  
  
"Ya, I am bushed!" BB says in between yawns.  
  
"Night." Cyborg says as he heads towards his room.  
  
"Night." BB and Raven said in union.  
  
Meanwhile on the out skirts of earth's atmosphere…..  
  
"Sir, three hours until we reach out destination." The caption stated.  
  
"Very good. Everything is going as planned and nothing will be able to stop us." A blonde haired blue eyed young prince alle.  
  
"Very soon my dear you will be mine." The prince said toying with his fingers sinisterly.  
  
Back on earth in the titan tower all its members resided in their rooms sleeping in some way or another. Cyborg is asleep charging his batteries while faint rap music can be herd coming from the opposite side of the room. Beast Boy and Raven are asleep cuddled together under the comforter sleeping soundly in the wonders of dreamland. However, down the hall Starfire is tossing and turning in her sleep sweat appearing allover her body. She has been plagued by the same dream night in and night out for the past few weeks all ways the same. It starts out with her and Robin enjoying each others company and then flashes to the scene where he sacrificed himself for her, then someone comes into her life and takes her away and forces her to wed. another. Finally, the last scene is what disturbs her the most, Robin returns to find her married and she tries to explain to him what happens but he will not hear her out and calls her a betrayer walking out of her life forever. That is when she wakes from the horrible dream drenched in sweat from head to toe. And tonight was no different.  
  
"No please Robin…I love you…Please don't leave me…Robin help me!" Starfire mumbles her pleas calling out to her beloved as she begins losing an imaginary battle.  
  
"No Robin…Please don't leave me!" Starfire screams as she shoots up from the bed trembling trying to catch her breath as rivers of salty sweat and tears cascade down her body.   
  
Slowly as her breathing returns to normal and her eyes begin to dry a loud siren sounds throughout the Titan Tower. Starfire jumps out of bed flinging on her uniform and speeds down toward the living room. When she arrives she finds all the other titans dressed and staring at the screen.  
  
"What is going on?" Star asked as she gazed at the screen.  
  
"Looks like we are going to have a visitor in a few moments." Cyborg stated watching the screen revealing a ship descending closer toward the tower.  
  
"Who do we know from outer space? And what do they want with us?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Oh, no." Starfire gasped as the ship came more into view on the screen.  
  
"What is it Star?" Beast Boy asked as he saw the frightened face of his team member.  
  
"Do you know who they are Starfire?" Cyborg asked seeing the recognition on her face.  
  
"It's a pod from my home planet. And a Royal one at that." Star explained pointing to the emblem on the side of the ship.  
  
"So then we have nothing to worry about then, right?" Beast Boy asked not sure of what they should do.  
  
"It could be Star's family coming to see her for her birthday." Cyborg thought out loud.  
  
"But when has her family ever come to earth?" Raven asked suspiciously.  
  
"Raven is right. I don't believe my family is on that pod. They could never leave the planet incase of an invasion." Star replied.  
  
"Then do you think they are a threat?" Cyborg asked Star.  
  
"I don't believe so. They would not have just sent one pod if it where an attack." Star informed the others.  
  
"Well, we will just have to wait and find out. Alright Titans lets meet our guest on top of the tower." Cyborg said leading them toward the roof.  
  
Within ten minutes from arriving on the top of the tower the titans watched as a massive ship descended toward their roof top. The ship was painted in black and green with the golden symbol of the Royal Tameran family seal. The ship was landed gently within a few feet of all the titans. The base of the ship lowered to reveal a person from the ship coming towards them.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want here?" Demanded Cyborg getting in front of the other titans.  
  
"How rude of myself, sorry. I am Price Bluefire from a kingdom on Tameran and loyal follower of king Solaris ruler of all Tameran." The young blond price bowed politely.  
  
"I am here to assist Princess Starfire back to Tameran. Her parents would like to wish her a happy 18th year of her birth day." The prince smiled focusing his eyes on Starfire.  
  
"But I do not wish to return to my home planet." Star said coming forth from the group to face the prince.  
  
"They are the wishes of his highness that I return with you." The prince said apologetically.  
  
"Yo, dude Star said she didn't want to go." Beast Boy stated not liking the way he acted so fake.  
  
"Ya, BB is right. She does not want to go so if you want to take her you will have to go through us first!" Cyborg yelled getting in attack stance as well as BB and Raven.  
  
"Wahoo, wahoo wait a second I do not wish to force her highness to go any where she does not wish to go. I am only here to informer that her parents wish to see her. And they would be sadly disappointed if she did not return home for a little while and celebrate her birth with them is all." Bluefire said waving his hands in front of his face defensively.  
  
"But I do not wish to leave my friends. We have celebrated all of my birthdays together since I have been here on Earth and I do not wish to stop them now." Starfire said explaining her reasoning for not wanting to return to earth.  
  
"Oh, is that the only reason you do not wish to return home?" Bluefire asked in light laughter.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with Starfire not wanting to celebrate her birthday with out her friends." Raven spilled out through gritted teeth giving him a death glare. She did not like this man at all the energy he was giving off was completely opposite from the way he was acting. This guy was up to something but what.  
  
"I am sorry I did not mean it as an insult or to be rude but I have yet to explain that her parents would like to meet all of the titans they have herd so much about back home. All of you are welcome to join Starfire back to her home." Bluefire bowed as he explained the situation inviting all the titan members to come along.  
  
"Well, then I see no harm in going home then if my friends can accompany me." Starfire solemnly said to the prince.  
  
"Good we will leave at day break. That should give you a couple hours to pack so we may arrive by mid-evening." Prince Bluefire exclaimed happily venturing back to prepare the ship for the extra guests.  
  
Once all the Titans were back in the tower Prince Bluefire went to the control room of the ship to inform the pilot of the on coming guests.  
  
"Contact my staff back at the palace and tell them that the expected guests will be accompanying Princess Starfire home. And tell them to have their rooms properly prepared for them when we arrive." The price said placing a sly smile upon his treacherous face.  
  
"Dude, Starfire I don't trust that guy. He gave me a weird feeling." Beast Boy said as the Titans made their way down to pack some bags.  
  
"I agree with Beast Boy that guy was giving off the exact opposite energy aurora than what he put on for us." Raven said getting chills running up and down her spine the more she thought about it.  
  
"Ya that guy sure gave me the creeps back there." Cyborg said making his hands into a fist.  
  
"I do believe he is not as what he seems but he came in one of my parents royal pods so they must have sent him. And anyway if he tries anything he is not supposed to my parents will back us up I am sure of it." Star said entering her room to pack.  
  
Starfire drug out a purple suitcase from under the bed, plopping it on the bed and threw back the top. She then went into the closet to fetch some of her earthly clothes and different pairs of shoes to match her outfits. Star half-heartedly feels happy about going back home to visit her parents. She truly has missed them since she has been on earth. They were the only other ones besides Robin who truly knew her and cared for her deeply more than a friend. Crystal tears began to form at the corners of her emerald eyes as memories of Robin proceeded to materialize before her eyes. She picked up the locket that Cyborg had given her almost two years ago for her 16th birthday on the same night Robin proposed to her. She glanced down at the ring as hot salty liquid glided down producing small streams from her glistening eyes. She opens the locket and begins to flip through the popup holographs. By the time Starfire gets to the last image she is sporting oceanic waves rather than river runs as she gazes blurrily at the last picture ever taken with Robin and her. She was sitting on his lap while they ate lunch together stopping him from his work on finding a new lead for the villain that turned out to be Terra. They were feeding each other and she had decided to have some fun, she missed his mouth smashing part of the sandwich all over the side of his cheek. He had been stunned at first but as soon as she had burst into a fit of giggles he decided to return the thoughtful gesture. Soon they were covered with their entire lunch laughing hysterically at each other. The laughing subsided when Robin captured her lips in a sweet kiss that turned more passionate by the second. The picture was snapped somewhere between the beginning and end of their heated kiss. The picture shows them lip locked with one of Robin's hands at the very lower part of her back and his other cupping the back of her neck tilting her slightly backwards. While her hands were slipped up under the back of his shirt freely roaming her territory. The more she stared at that image the harder it became to hold back the painful screams that wanted to erupt from her longing heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
"Star, you all packed up yet? The sun is beginning to rise." Raven said silently cracking the door open to peer at her friend.  
  
"Yes, I will be there in a moment." Starfire managed to choke out from her aching throat.  
  
"Oh, no." Raven whispered to herself seeing Starfire gazing at the picture.  
  
"Are you alright, Star?" Raven lightly said as she approached the grieving young woman.  
  
"I will be alright in a minute." Star gurgled, before shutting the locket, placing it in her pocket. She placed a few more items in the suitcase before securing the top tightly back in place.  
  
"It will be alright, Star. You will see everything will turn out for the better." Raven offered an insight for the future placing her hand on Starfire's shoulder in a reassuring way.  
  
"Oh, Raven. It was all my fault!" Starfire sobbed throwing herself into Raven's embrace.  
  
"She, it wasn't your fault." Raven whispered lightly wrapping her in a friendly embrace.  
  
"He shouldn't have died! I was such a coward!" Star screamed into Raven's shoulder pouring out her guilt she has been holding in so long.  
  
"You listen to me you are no coward!" Raven practically yelled into Star's face roughly shaking her so she would look up into her eyes.  
  
"Robin did what anyone would do if they truly loved someone. When people are really in love with each other they will give up anything to make the other happy and protect them at all costs even if it means sacrificing their own life. Robin loved you so much he put you before his own life." Raven said staring directly into Star's puffy emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh, Robin." Starfire pleadingly choked out his name.  
  
"Now tell me Starfire would you have done the same? Would you have risked your own life to protect his?" Raven asked still staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, in a heart beat." Star said without hesitation crumbling to her knees.  
  
Raven released her hold on Star as she sank to her knees trembling. Raven stood waited for Starfire to compose her self. Soon, the sobs that racked her body decreased, her breathing became a steady slow rhythm, and her eyes now only held a glassy finish that would soon dry.  
  
"Thank you; Raven." Starfire expressed her gratitude standing back on her own two feet.  
  
"Don't worry Star we won't let anyone hurt you. I promise!" Raven pledged to her best-friend.  
  
"Come on we had better get going before the guys start to get worried." Starfire said grabbing her bag giving Raven the closest thing to a real smile.   
  
The Titans arrived on the roof just as the sun began to streak over the mountain peaks. The cool crisp air danced freely upon the dawn's misty glow. The birds of the town began their daily news report of the events soon to come. Their songs trailed for miles out blasting the early morning traffic among the eerie deserted streets below, in Jump City. The titans glanced back to the relatively quite city that they have protected for years, etching every detail into memory for safe keeping. Each titan stared into a different direction of the city. All connected to one event; were their lives were changed forever.  
  
"Well, lets hurry up. Don't want to keep his Highness waiting." The prince said in a chop, chop manner waving his hands to move them along.  
  
The Titans boarded the craft placing their luggage with the pilot of the ship. Star was the last to board, reaching the top of the latter she turned to take on last look at the place that was her home, holding so many precious memories. She whispered a sorrowful good-bye towards the tower and the familiar city that had once seemed so cold and unforgiving only to help fulfill her soul.  
  
"You coming Starfire?" Raven said lingering back long enough to see the saddened expression that had risen to her face.  
  
"Ya, I am coming. I just wanted one last look at the place that seemed more of a home than I ever had." Star said turning back walking towards Raven to their seats.  
  
"Don't worry Star we will be back home soon." Raven said gently nudging Starfire in the shoulder to ensure her that they would all come back to their home.  
  
"Alright, her highness and ladies and gentle men, it will be quite a few hours until we reach our destination so feel free to roam the cabin area and relax and enjoy the flight." The pilot said announcing over the speakers.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I am bushed I think I'll take a nap on the way." Beast Boy said settling down into an overly large plush seat.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Star second the motion and settled herself into another chair the furthest away from Bluefire as possible.  
  
The ride there was smooth and gentle but for the occasional meteor shower. Most of the time was spent sleeping while the other half consisted of Prince Bluefire starring at Star. Star tried to ignore his childish acts but soon found her self in a staring contest; more of a stare to a glare contest. Raven opted to be on Star's side sending a steady menacing glare towards the prince.  
  
"Alright, we are preparing to land please buckle-up and hang in there." The pilot announced over the intercom.  
  
The pod landed directly inside the palace grounds close to the entrance of the palace its self. Once unloaded the titans stretched their rather stiff, jelly filled muscles. Right away the titans could smell the sweet aroma the air carried rather than the mucky smog filled air they were used to back on earth. The titans also noticed a rather large gathering crew around them as they began to follow Starfire.  
  
"Your father, His highness wishes to see you immediately, Princess." A guard announced bowing respectfully.  
  
"But I need to show my friends their rooms." Star said gesturing to her teammates.  
  
"Do not worry. We will escort them to their rooms and have their bagged placed their as well, your highness." Again the guard bowed but this time turned his head toward his prince hiding a secretive smile.  
  
"Don't worry Star will see you later, say 'Hi' to your father for us." Cyborg said waving her off.  
  
Once Star was out of sight heading towards the thrown room, Prince Bluefire approached the Titans.  
  
"I hope you will all enjoy your rooms and stay here." The Prince strained through his clenched teeth. He then motioned his guards to advance upon the Titans.  
  
The Titans prepared themselves for battle but was all over within a matter of seconds. The guards threw a de-programmer at Cyborg's back motherboard rendering him physically shutdown. Next, Beast Boy was covered in a sticky substance allowing him no access to move. And finally, they placed a device over Raven's mouth enabling her to speak. The Titans were shocked to say the least, the guards knew everything about them how they operated and how to defeat them.  
  
"For that will be the last place you ever see." The Prince chuckled looking at their stunned faces.  
  
"Don't look so shocked, we here on Tameran watch the news that happens on all planets; you are all well known here. We know just about everything on heros from all planets. I just took the initiative to study a little more about your abilities. And luckily for me I got off easy, I had one less Titan to worry about; Robin." Bluefire snickered after seeing their evil glares.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy bellowed at the same time.  
  
"Oh, but I will. You see right now Starfire is on her way to see her father, forcing her to marry me! Hahaha!" Bluefire laughed menacingly at the sudden drop of their face structure.  
  
"Now, take them away!" He bellowed at his guards.  
  
"NO! STARFIRE!" Were the last words the Titans said as they echoed up the stare wheal disappearing into a eerie silence.  
  
Back in the thrown room…  
  
"Oh, how nice it is to see you honey." King Solaris greeted his youngest daughter as she entered the room.  
  
"You wished to see me father." Star said in a monotone voice. She really wanted to get back to her friends, she had a bad feeling something was wrong.  
  
"Yes, but I am surprised Prince Bluefire was able to convince you to come home so soon. I expected you to put up more of a fight." The king said staring, confused at his daughter's actions.  
  
"He informed me you wished to see me on my birth day." Star said wondering where this was going. Did her father think that she had not missed him and not wanted to see him any more.   
  
"Yes, of coarse I do. And the celebration that will follow will be spectacular. I only thought you would put up a fight about the ceremony that would follow on you birthday, since you seemed so attached to that earth boy. Oh, what was his name? Aw, yes, Robin I believe it was." Her father sat back looking at her questioning.  
  
"And what ceremony was that father? I thought you only wanted to wish me a happy birth day and then I would return home with my friends." Star said starting to tear at the mention of his name.   
  
"I do want to wish you a happy birth day. And then I also want to give you away at your wedding ceremony to Prince Bluefire which will take place the same day as it is custom." The King looked at his daughter's sudden change in facial expression.  
  
"What do you mean wedding? I was told nothing of this!" Starfire screamed at her father through a sob filled expression. Her worst nightmare was coming true and the only one who could stop it was not with her anymore.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter not too much action but there will be in the next! Again for those of you reading my other story Assassin's Game the next chapter should be out by the end of the week! R&R Please! Can you believe it this stories is already almost 60 pages long WOW that's my longest story ever! 


	13. Sorrowful Day

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out. Work had a sale on. So lucky me I got to work over time. I hope you all are still liking this story. I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, so are you still all interested in the story? Should I keep writing? Better review and tell me! I get lonely when I don't get a lot of reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans and never will but I do own this story line so better watch out!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Sorrowful Day  
  
Starfire lay in her room curled into a ball clutching her pillow to her face. Sobs of betrayal and frustration were muffled into slight hiccups as she recalls her earlier conversation with her father and the prince.  
  
"You know the law! You are to marry a prince by or on your 18th birthday. Prince Bluefire will make an excellent husband for you and a indifferent king." Her father has said raising his voice as he went.  
  
"But I do not wish to become queen! I never asked for any of this! And I most certainly do not wish to marry Bluefire!" She returned her statement with as much anger as possible.  
  
"You are a princess Starfire! And you will begin to act like one, and take up your responsibilities! You will marry the prince like it or not. And you will learn to love him one way or another!" Her father had risen from his thrown to tower over her. His eyes ablaze with anger as his voice boomed over the thrown room.  
  
"You may force me to marry him but I will NEVER LOVE HIM!" She had screamed bloodily, racing out the thrown room doors ignoring her mother's presence coming down the hall in a frantic search for her friends.  
  
She had run down the corridors in search of her friends to tell them the horrific news. Her tears streamed down her face as she ran blindly through the halls until she came in contact with a hard object, causing her to fall back onto the floor. She had looked up with bleared teary eyes to met an unwelcome face; Prince Bluefire.  
  
"Were are you off to in such a rush?" He said as he smirked down at the distraught princess.  
  
"Were are my friends!" She had demanded in an edgy voice.  
  
"Oh, the ones you came from earth with, right?" He had asked playing dumb scratching his head.  
  
"Do not play games with me Bluefire." She said threateningly, curling her hands into fists, glaring hard at him.  
  
"Your friends are well for the time being. So I suggest you be a good girl and do as your daddy says. For you will be mine! Tell anyone of this conversation and your friends will be no more." He said darkly starring down at her lustfully.  
  
"And believe me princess, when I play a game I always win!" And with that he disappeared down the hall leaving her trembling on the cold floor.  
  
Starfire began to shake in her bed again clutching her pillow tighter to her face absorbing the relentless pleas of her heart. Today had been almost the worst day of her life. All her hopes and dreams were washed away. At least when Robin disappeared she still had hope but today crushed whatever hope she had left, rendered all she believed false. There was no way she could fight back not against her father nor Bluefire all seemed so lost. Her friends were not around to help her and Robin was not there to save her. She was alone. All alone, and that is what scarred her the most. She reached into her pocket for the only thing she had left of her home. She clutched the locket in her hands dearly wishing it would return her and her loved ones home safe and sound. She curled into a ball clinging to the locket with both hands against her heart as guilt struck her. If it was not for her, her friends would not be in the predicament they are in now. They would be safe at home back in the tower not worrying if they would live to see another day. The pain of guilt and sorrow soon forced her into a light dreamless sleep until it was interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
  
"Starfire? Honey, may I come in?" Her mother the queen asked. She had been worried about her daughter when she saw her flee from the thrown room.  
  
"What do you want?" Starfire responded bitterly. She knew her mother did nothing wrong but she was not in the mood to find out more bad news.  
  
"Well, that is the first time I have herd you use that tone of voice with me." Her mother said softly in a scolding tone as she entered her daughter's room.  
  
She mentally gasped at the sight of her daughter. Star was curled into a tight ball visibly shaking, her emerald eyes were dark and glossy, river stains of tears etched her face, her cheeks were flushed and puffy, but what scared her the most was the desperate pleas that were laced in the depths of her soul that shown sorrowfully from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, sweety." The queen said as she rushed to her daughter's side gathering her up in her arms. She held Star closely stroking her hair in a soothing manner as Star lay sobbing painfully on her shoulder. Her mother whispered word of comfort in to her daughter's ear as she rocked back and forth soothing her child.  
  
"I can not marry him. I can't mother." Starfire cried to her mother.  
  
"I know sweety but no one really has a choice in this." Her mother said truthfully.  
  
"But I don't like him, let alone love him. How can I marry him?" Star looked up with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry honey you will learn to love him just like all the other princess this planet has had." She said sorrowfully, for she wished her daughter did not have to go through this. She had been lucky, she had loved her husband even before they wed.  
  
"I will never love him. My heart already belongs to someone and always will be. Nothing will change that!" Starfire snapped at her mother becoming angry with her.  
  
"Well, were is he now, huh? I do not see him here fighting for your honor or your hand!" Her mother snapped back furious that her daughter would use such a tone of voice with her.  
  
Star said nothing only glared at her mother as she broke down in a hysteria of tears once again. Her mother was startled at her out burst unable to figure out what that caused it.  
  
"You know nothing about him!" Star screamed in her mother's face tears pouring down like a summer shower. Star jumped off of her mother's lap and turned her back on her facing the wall.  
  
"He sacrificed his life for me." Star choked out shuddering at the memory she longed to burry.  
  
Her mother was shocked to say the least. How could some earth boy, a nobody, love her enough to protect her with his life; it was un-herd of. All the rumors she herd about earth lead her to believe love did not exist on that planet. Maybe the rumors were untrue, so she would listen to her daughter's story.  
  
"Oh, honey, come here." Her mother said standing and approaching Star wrapping her arms around her in a back hug.  
  
"You don't know him, mother. He was perfect. He loved me with all his soul as I did him." Star sank back into her mother's hug as her cries turned into light hiccups.  
  
"I would like to know him, as well as the rest of your friends from earth. He sounds like a worthy husband for my baby girl." Her mother looked at her giving a small smile to comfort her daughter.  
  
"That sounds great mom." Star say as they went back to her bed and sat down as Star began her story from the beginning of how she met the titans unto when she arrived here.  
  
Her mother laughed at points her daughter described, was awed at her daughter's bravery as well as the other teens against evil, smiled when she spoke lightly of Robin and the other couples, and cried heavy heartedly when she daughter described Robin's accident. She was in aw at the ring Star showed her that Robin had proposed to her with. She was saddened by the fact she was not there to comfort her daughter in her time of need and that she is unable to erase the horrible memories that plague her mind.  
  
"Oh, honey, Beast Boy sounds like real entertainment. If anything electronic breaks I will be sure to suggest we send it to earth for Cyborg to fix. Raven sounds like a deep person and very loyal friend. And Robin..He sounds like a wonderful man. Only if her were here…Her mother whispered the last part low enough so her daughter could not hear.  
  
"I wish I could have seen them. Too bad they did not come with you" Her mother wondered what exactly they looked like.  
  
"Ya, they could not leave the city unattended for long. You know all the crime and that." Star said lying not looking at her mother in the face. Her mother noticed her daughter lying about something but laid off she knew her daughter would tell her in time.  
  
"But I do have some picture of them I brought with me." She pulled out her locket and told her mother how and when she got it.  
  
She showed her mother the first picture. It was the one that had originally been placed in it by Cyborg. They were all out on a picnic at the central park. Beast Boy and Cyborg had their handheld game systems connected with a cable battling each other and Raven was leaning on Beast Boy's side reading a book. Robin and herself were in a tickling match. Robin had her laying on the grass pinned under him his hands on her sides and he wore a wide smile on his handsome face. She had her hands slightly pushing up onto his chest as her head was tilted back and her eyes closed laughing hard. She pointed everyone out to her mother telling her their names.  
  
Her mother thought they were all wonderful people that her daughter lived with. Robin was by far more handsome than she had suspected. I was no wonder her daughter had fallen for him. She thought as she smiled the picture.  
  
"My I see the others?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Sure mom." Star said smiling at her mother and her positive interest in her other home.  
  
Starfire showed her the next photo. It was Robin, her, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg all posing in their costumes. Star had pointed out what their standings were in the group showing her that Robin was the leader of the group. The second picture was of her and Robin on the dance machine at the arcade. She was smiling and laughing dancing to the music and was watching Robin try and concentrate on the moves. The look of concentration he was showing in his face was visible in the picture. Her mother had chuckled at seeing Robin's face in the holograph. The third was of her and Raven meditating around her crystal ball trying to contact the dead. In the background you could see Beast Boy sneaking into the room to startle the girls. The forth picture was of Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin all playing a video game. Robin winning and Beast Boy and Cyborg with their mouths hung to the floor as they watched Robin pass all high scores set. The fifth picture was of the entire group Robin included on the beach. Robin was surfing in a pair of black and red swim trunks showing off his tanned toned chest. Cyborg was racing Robin on the waves, while Beast Boy made a sand castle. Her and Raven were throwing the Frisbee around. The sixth picture was a hilarious one. Robin had just beat the crap out of some guy that had hit on her. She was trying to pull one of his arms the opposite way to get him to follow her. He one the other hand was not down with the guy and had his foot in the guys stomach in the process of falling as the became unbalanced with her pulling. In the back ground Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg all hung their heads in pitty. The seventh picture was taken on her sixteenth birthday right before Robin too her out. She wore her light purple dress and had the corsage he had bought for her. He was standing slightly behind her with his arms snugly wrapped around her waist, his head rested gently on top of hers. He wore a light smile looking at the camera, she herself wore a bright smile her hands placed over his at her waist. The eight was a picture of the group with out Robin showing Cyborg as the new leader of the Teen Titans. The ninth picture was taken when Beast Boy and Cyborg were in a breakfast cook off. Eggs, tofu, meat, milk, and soy were thrown all over the place. Her mother laughed at the mess and the scared faces of Beast Boy and Cyborg at the threatening glare coming from Raven in the picture.  
  
"Well that's about it mom. So what did you think?" Starfire said not wanting her mother to see the intimate holographic of her and Robin. She had kind of left the more private activities she and Robin preformed from her mother.  
  
"They were are very interesting. I see why you picked Robin…He is quite the looker; very handsome. Isn't there one more picture though?" Her mother pried.  
  
"Uh, ya, but I am sure you wouldn't want to see it. It's kind of blurry/out of focus and such." She blushed at her mother's comments about Robin.  
  
"Now of course I want to see that picture. I promise I wont say anything." Her mother begged.  
  
"Alright, as long as you don't get mad. Like I said before Robin and I are engaged." Star said as she flipped to the last hologram.  
  
It was the one were she was sitting on his lap while they ate lunch together. They were feeding each other and she had decided to have some fun, she missed his mouth smashing part of the sandwich all over the side of his cheek. He had been stunned at first but as soon as she had burst into a fit of giggles he decided to return the thoughtful gesture. Soon they were covered with their entire lunch laughing hysterically at each other. The laughing subsided when Robin captured her lips in a sweet kiss that turned more passionate by the second. The picture shows them lip locked with one of Robin's hands at the very lower part of her back and his other cupping the back of her neck tilting her slightly backwards. While her hands were slipped up under the back of his shirt freely roaming her territory.  
  
"Well, that picture was certainly not blurry or out of focus at all." Her mother stated raising and eyebrow at her daughter in question.  
  
"You said you wouldn't say anything." Starfire said getting uncomfortable in front of her mother. She knew she was going to ask the question she really didn't want to answer.  
  
"So did you two get any further than that?" Her mother asked her the dreaded question.  
  
Star visibly gulped the invisible lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She really didn't want to tell her mother what else she and Robin did. Her mother would be disappointed in her if not ashamed of her. But she didn't regret being with Robin either. And she was not ashamed that she did it either. So she decided to tell her mother the truth.  
  
"Yes. Actually we did." Star said staring strait into her mother's eyes.  
  
"You did. How far?" Her mother was surprised that she had said it so confidently.  
  
"Very intimate. The farthest you can go physically when you love someone." Starfire expressed her gaze never straying.  
  
"You didn't?" Her mother asked unconvinced.  
  
Starfire only nodded without hesitation to confirm her mother's question.  
  
"Oh, Star. You know you were supposed to save yourself." Her mother scolded.  
  
"But I did save myself. I saved myself for the one I truly loved and who truly loved me." Star said hoping to convince her mother that she did the right thing.  
  
Her mother knew she did save herself for someone special and was proud of her. If only this Robin character was here to save her now and take her back. Take back all the hurt and pain that was embedded in her daughter's heart and soul.  
  
"I know sweety. I just want you to be happy. Don't worry on day it will all turn out right." Her mother said as she got up to leave and gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"I wish I could help you but I can't. I hope you can understand." She whispered in her daughter's ear as she left to exit her room.  
  
Star watched her mother leave. Something about what her mother just said didn't sound right. Something was wrong and Starfire knew it. Something deceitful was happening in the palace.  
  
"I hope you didn't tell your daughter anything you were not supposed too." A shadow spoke to the queen as she walked down the dark hallways away from her daughter's room.  
  
"Of coarse not." The queen said threw gritted teeth.  
  
"Because you know what will happen to her if you did." The shadow threatened.  
  
"If you ever harm one hair on my daughter's head so help me.." The queen started but was cut short.  
  
"You will what your highness? You are in no position to be making treats." The shadow growled angerly at the queen.  
  
"You are never going to get away with this and win." The queen hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Oh, but your highness, your daughter's wedding to me is soon. I have already won. I never loose." The shadow said as he left chuckling towards Starfire's door.  
  
Another knock on the door echoed in Star's room. Thinking it was her mother she stated for the visitor to come in. She however did not expect to see him. Prince Bluefire entered her room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What do you want." Star snarled at him.  
  
"Now, now. Is that anyway to address your soon to be husband." He smirked at her anger.  
  
"I will never marry you." She spat at him.  
  
"Oh, but I am afraid you have not choice." He said darkly getting annoyed with her.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She hissed at him.  
  
"Why you of course. All of you." He said looking her up and down hungry.  
  
"You will never touch me you bastard." She said venom dripping from her voice.  
  
With that comment Bluefire lunged at her crushing his lips to hers. Starfire was unprepared for the attack and struggled to get his vile mouth off of hers. He held her hands forcing her back onto the bed. He straddled her waist holding her hands down at her side preventing her from pushing him off. His lips painfully kissed hers as she refused to return the offending offer. He soon had enough of her lips and moved down kissing and bitting roughly at her neck and jaw.  
  
"Get off me you ass-hole." She said struggling to get him off her.  
  
He just smirked at her and ignored her pleas. He brought both her hands over her head pinning them down with one of his hands. His other hand attacked her breasts, squeezing and pinching through her clothing. Star gasped as she felt his hands on her breasts and threw her head back screaming. Tears began to pour down her face.  
  
"No! Stop! Please Stop!" Starfire pleaded with him as he began to pull up her shirt.  
  
Her screaming pleas to stop only encouraged him to go further. He slowly began to move her shirt upwards above her breasts. Once the shirt was up far enough he pulled her braw up as well, giving him full view of her perfectly matured chest. He smirked down at her as he saw her horrified face. He brought his face down to her peaks and attacked them unmercifully biting, licking, and sucking painfully. Star sobbed harder not due to physical pain but emotional. Robin was the only one allowed to touch her in such a manner. Finally she had, had enough she through her head back and screamed the only name that came to her mind.  
  
"ROBIN!" Star screamed for help to the only one who had ever been there to protect her.  
  
Bluefire stopped his menstruation at the name Star had screamed for. He smiled wickedly as he slowly rose to get off her. Right before he fully got off of her he crushed his lips to her again in a bruisingly way. Once he released her, she immediately curled in a tight ball sobbing desperately.  
  
"He will never come for you. Don't worry tomorrow you will be mine. I will have all of you. Tomorrow." He said darkly and walked out slamming the door behind him leaving soul crushed young woman.  
  
Meanwhile back in the dungeon the Titans herd an echoed scream for their former leader. They all tried with all their might to break free and run to their friend in need but it was futile. Cyborg was still physical disabled, missing a key component in his motherboard. Beast Boy had a titanium collar tied to an energy cord keeping him in place no matter what animal her turned into. Raven was shackled with a special metal covering her hands and wrists. Her mouth was tapped shut preventing her from calling on her powers. They all hung their heads in defeat, knowing they were going to break the biggest promise they had ever made.  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and her mother all had one thought that ran through their heads that night.  
  
"We need a miracle."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, everyone that is it for this chapter tell me what you think! Hopefully no one is getting board! R&R! 


	14. Wedding Day Blues

Hey there everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this one up. In Arizona right now we are having nightly electrical storms and ever since the last one fried my line I turn off my computer on those nights. But hey tonight now lightning! Anyway hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own this story line!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14-Wedding Day Blues  
  
Prince Bluefire smirked at Starfire's response to his advances. Yes he would have her, for she knew now there was no hope. She was at the full mercy of him and him alone. He moved down the darkened halls toward the dungeon that held her beloved friends. He would have a few words with them tonight wanting to see their reactions.  
  
"Your highness." A loyal guard for Bluefire addressed him bowing.  
  
"So how are the prisoners doing?" The prince asked.  
  
"They seem to have finally accepted defeat. Your highness." The guard said respectfully.  
  
"I would like to speak with them." Bluefire peered into the door leading toward the dungeon.  
  
"As you wish, your highness. Would you like me to accompany you?" The guard asked rummaging through the mess of keys.  
  
"That will be unnecessary. Stay posed at your position." Bluefire brushed the guard off.  
  
"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed as he held the dungeon door open for the prince to enter.  
  
"I will be back in a while. Keep your eyes open for anything." The prince said as he headed down the steps of the dungeon to the cells below.  
  
The guard only nodded and closed the door that led to the dungeon and continued to watch his post.  
  
Bluefire kept a steady pace as he followed the winding stairs to the cell area were his assets awaited in shackles and chains. He was lucky they had insisted on coming along with the princess, for it if were not for them he would hold nothing of importance to her. With this kind of collateral she could not refuse him anything for fear of losing her beloved friends. It was the perfect weapon guaranteeing him victory under any circumstance. The steady breathing of defeat echoed to his ears as he neared the cell that held the precious advantage to his game.  
  
"Well, I see you are all still alive and well." The prince sneered at the captive teens.  
  
"At least for now." He chuckled as they responded with growls to his presence.  
  
"What did you do to Star?" Beast Boy said glaring at the supposed prince.  
  
"If you harmed one hair on her head…" Cyborg growled staring Bluefire down.  
  
"You'll what stare me to death. You are in no position to even try to make a threat. Especially one you can not carry out." Bluefire smirked at the bowed heads of submission.  
  
"I on the other hand was only getting to know my property; at least the top half. I will save the bottom half for after the Wedding tomorrow." He stated arrogantly.  
  
"You forced her. She would never allow you to touch her!" Beast Boy growled viciously as he and Raven tried desperately to free them selves of their binds.  
  
"Haha! After tomorrow, she becomes my property, enabling me to do whatever I please to her; willingly or not. Besides, she is beginning to see she is fighting a losing battle. She now understands she has no hope of rescue." Prince Bluefire said triumphantly.  
  
"You are never going to have her. You will not win." Cyborg said coldly from his frozen crouched position.  
  
"Oh, but I have." The prince grinned victorious.  
  
"By the way, before I leave I am sure the Princess would have wanted you to have these." Bluefire said as he threw three royally scripted envelopes at them.  
  
"They are invitations to the wedding, though I am sorry to say I am sure you will not be able to attend. But if you look closely out the barred window you should be able to see the church bells and hear the sound of them chiming when the wedding takes place tomorrow." Bluefire explained sarcastically at seeing their confused faces when they were given the invitations.  
  
"What are you going to do with us afterwards?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"I have no use for you after the wedding takes place. Don't worry your execution is already planned out for dusk tomorrow as well as the kings. I will have no use for him as well, once Starfire is mine." Bluefire assured them of their stay.  
  
"Why do you want the King dead?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I suppose it will not hurt if I tell you my plan since you will be dead soon after." Bluefire addressed them.  
  
"I have been sucking up to that benevolent so called king for four years now. I was planning on over throwing him but he thought me loyal of him and thus, offered the hand of his youngest daughter Princess Starfire. This worked out perfectly for me. I won two prizes rather than one, a gorgeous bride and the right to the throne. The king rules to soft heartedly on the people, he could become richer and more powerful than all kings combined if he ruled properly. And this is what I plan to do. If I join both my father's kingdom and mine we will be unstoppable; we will rule the planet and soon others." Bluefire finished his devious plan chuckling menacingly as he saw himself ruling the whole planet.  
  
"Your father can not agree with your devious plan." Cyborg restored bitterly.  
  
"Well, you see my father knows nothing of my intentions but as soon as I take the thrown I will offer him an alliance." Bluefire spoke more sinisterly.  
  
"I must be off now. I must retire to my room for tonight and rest up for tomorrow I wont be sleeping much. Enjoy each others company for it will soon be your last." He laughed evilly as he made his way up the winding stairs exiting the dungeon.  
  
"We have got to figure out a way to get out of here and rescue Star before it is too late!" Cyborg said looking frantically around for some type of escape.  
  
"But dude, I can break through this collar, we don't even know where your chip is, and Raven can't even speak or move." Beast Boy said as he hung his head in defeat.  
  
"I know!" Cyborg yelled frustrated.  
  
Raven hung her head closing her eyes as she remembered the promise she had made to Starfire. 'Don't worry Star we won't let anyone hurt you. I promise!' She had made a promise and now when Star needed her to keep it, she would end up breaking it; betraying Starfire's trust. Raven's eyes began to swell up with unshed tears; a lone tear trailing down an uncharted area. Raven soon regained control over her emotion only to feel a familiar but not identical presence. She could not a good reading for the object seemed to be blocking its presence. Beast Boy's and Cyborg's voice brought her out of her trance.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Beast Boy questioned.  
  
"Ya, but who could it be?" Cyborg responded with another question.  
  
Meanwhile up stairs from the dungeon a guard approached the Prince eager to reach him.  
  
"Your highness. Your highness." The guard said trying to achieve the prince's attention.  
  
"What do you want?" Bluefire snapped as he turned around to face the annoying guard.  
  
"Your highness, we have spotted an unusual being. He was prowling around the roof tops over handing the dungeon." The guard said informing the prince of the intruder.  
  
"What!" Bluefire screeched.  
  
"What did this thing look like?" Bluefire questioned the guard.  
  
"Well, no one got a good look at him but he was quite tall and fast. All we saw was a flash of black and red but when his head turned to face us his eyes glow gold." The guard finished the description of what he saw.  
  
"…." Prince Bluefire pondered what it could have been. All the Titans were out of commission locked down in the dungeon. He was just down there and saw all of them there was no way any of them could have gotten out, he was sure of it.  
  
"What would you like us to do your highness?" The guard question after receiving no response from the prince.  
  
"I want triple the guards posted at the dungeon both in front of the entrance and inside. I want the Princess under room arrest. She is not to leave her room for any reason until it is time for the wedding. I want double patrol by the castle walls. And I want triple the guards at the wedding. Do you understand!" The prince ordered the guard.  
  
"Yes, your highness it will be done. But is it really necessary to take this much precaution for one intruder, your highness?" The guard asked being a little bolder than most, questioning the prince's orders.  
  
"I will not let anything jeopardize this wedding. And I suggest you learn your place insolent guard! Now get moving!" The Prince growled in the lowly guards face ending their conversation.  
  
"Sorry your highness." The guard bowed respectfully leaving to complete the prince's orders.  
  
"Nothing and I mean nothing will stop this wedding from happening!" Prince Bluefire exclaimed as he retired to his bed-chamber.  
  
Meanwhile Starfire had slipped into a dreamless slumber until the commotion coming from in the hallways pried her senses awake.  
  
"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Star said out loud to herself as she slipped from the bed and made her way towards her door.  
  
"I am sorry your highness but you may not leave your room for the time being." A guard posted directly outside her door intervened.  
  
"Why not?" Star asked becoming annoyed at being a prisoner in her own room.  
  
"The prince has informed us of an intruder and is taking every precaution in your safety. And, for this you are not allowed to venture out of your room until the wedding your highness." The guard responded not moving from his position in front of her door.  
  
"There will be no wedding!" Starfire growled angerly slamming her door in the guards face.  
  
"Who does this jerk think he is? Forcing me to be confined to my room like a child being grounded!" Star said mumbling to herself.  
  
"I wonder if my friends have escaped and are looking for me?" Star pondered out loud.  
  
She walked over to the double doors that led out to her balcony. The crisp cool breeze whisked around the balcony making her hair sway to an unseen rhythm. Making her way towards the balcony's railing contemplating how far down it was. While she was deciding whether to climb down or not golden eyes peered heatedly drinking in her beauty. Deciding it was an impossible task she turned her gaze up towards to moon's floating in the blackened night sky.  
  
"I my friends I am so sorry. If it was not for me you would not be held captive." Star confessed to the deserted night.  
  
"I promise I will not let anything happen to you, even if I must do the unthinkable and marry that bastard. He said he would not hurt you all if I did as was told. I am so sorry everyone, I let you all down." Starfire sobbed lightly still unaware of the mysterious presence that grew nearer.  
  
"Oh, Robin, I so sorry. I tried. I don't know what else to do. I love you and I don't want to marry him but if I don't our friends will be hurt. Oh, Robin where are you? Do you still remember me? Do you still love me? I wish you were here." Starfire heart brokenly cried, closing her eyes imagining he was there holding, comforting, and telling her everything was going to be alright.  
  
The masked figure paused his movement toward the princess hearing her heart broken pleas. As soon as she closed her eyes he approached her from behind. Unable to stay a far, as her cries called out to him, he could not stop from taking her into his arms. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest. He stiffened when he felt her shift in his embrace; fearing he may have startled her. He soon relaxed hearing her sigh leaning back onto his chest for support. He lightly lad his chin on the top of her silk ruby red hair, closing his golden eyes as he inhaled her sent lovingly. 'Oh, how long has it been?' he questioned himself.  
  
"Robin." Star whispered for her imaginary vision seemed so close, so warm, so real.  
  
"Do not worry everything will turn out." With that said the dark figure disappeared as fast as he appeared.  
  
Starfire's eyes snapped open as a shiver went down her spine as the voice spoke to her. Her back and waist felt the chill of the night air brush against the once embraced area. Was it possible for her to want him so badly that her mind made such a vivid illusion, from his physical touch to an unrecognizable voice. The persons voice still echoed in her mind, somehow it seemed so familiar yet so strange at the same time. Star was soon broke out of her trances as a guard approached.  
  
"Princess, did you see any strange figures lurking around here?" The guard asked as he saw the princess out on her balcony.  
  
"N-No." She answered back.  
  
"Thank you, your highness. Now I must insist that you return to your room and lock the doors. The intruder has been spotted near here recently." The guard issued the news as he continued on his patrol around the palace.  
  
Star ventured back into her room and closed the balcony doors behind her. Maybe she had not imagined everything. She wrapped her arms around her in a self-embrace shivering slightly a single tear trailed down her sadden face. She made her way back towards her bed to another chance at sleep but this time was consumed with thoughts of the stranger that held her and spoke reassuring words to her. She couldn't help feeling guilty that she had actually enjoyed the unwelcome gesture from this another man. Was she beginning to forget Robin? She wondered as she curled into a ball hugging her knees to her chest sobbing lightly. Her dream was coming true she was starting to betray Robin.  
  
Meanwhile outside her room high atop a large green tree crouched a dark figure with golden glowing eyes.  
  
"I am sorry love. But soon, very soon." The dark figure whispered before he left leaping from the tree and headed off towards the dungeon.  
  
Dawn approached the cursed castle, as rays of light slowly crept towards the dark shadows. The golden rays pierced the dark as it hissed melting into the ground. The hustle and bustle of the servants of the castle could be heard preparing the last finishing touches for the wedding soon to take place.  
  
"Make sure the Princess is escorted to the wedding hall." Prince Bluefire said as he adjusted his armor over his white tux.  
  
"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed as he left to in form the guards near Princess Starfire's room.  
  
"Yes, soon, very soon." Bluefire snickered to himself looking vainly in the mirror.  
  
Knock, knock…  
  
"Who is there?" Princess Starfire sat on her bed wearing her formal princess gown as the servants fussed with her to get ready.  
  
"You highness. I was in formed to escort you to the wedding hall when you are prepared." The guard bowed peaking through the door before shutting it again waiting for his princess.  
  
"Grrr…" Starfire growled. She was getting annoyed with the servants fussing over her. She did not care how she looked for this forced marriage. She was still refusing to marry him. For all she cared she should just walk out their with a bag over her head.  
  
"Princess how would you like your hair done?" One servant asked.  
  
"Does it really look like I care!" Snapped Star.  
  
"But you must look your best for your wedding day." The servant stated.  
  
"This is not my wedding day, this is my execution day." Starfire shot back.  
  
"I am sorry your highness." Bowed the servant she knew her princess did not want to marry this Prince Bluefire. To tell the truth not may people in the palace liked him.  
  
A few hours later Princess Starfire was being escorted to the wedding alter. She wore a formal princess gown. It was a deep lavender halter-top hugging her curves and then flowing out at the waist layering to the floor. It shimmered in the light changing from dark to light lavender as she walked. Her hair was left down aside from a braided crown woven with white and lavender orchids. Her eyes were dull and filled with sadness like a betrayed lover. In front of her stood the man she most despised at the moment. Prince Bluefire wore a traditional tux, all white save for two sky blue stripes running down both side pant legs. He wore silver armored breast plates and a dark blue cape that attached at the shoulders. His sunny blonde hair was spiked wildly, a few pieces falling just above his eyes. He wore a smirk as he looked at his soon to be princess up and down his eyes beginning to fill with lust and power.  
Meanwhile a ways from the wedding three friends hung their heads in defeat hearing the wedding bells sound as the wedding ceremony began to take place.  
  
"Poor Starfire." Beast boy whispered as he shook his bent head.  
  
"I can not believe we are not going to be able to save her." Cyborg said sadly as he watched the ground tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Hey did you hear that?" Beast Boy asked his team mates.  
  
Raven only nodded as she tried to sense an aurora of the mysterious stranger.  
  
The sounds of fists meeting flesh sounded through out the stairwell. Grunts and groans, shouts and screams, echoes and silence drifted toward the captive heroes as the mini war soon came to an end. They could hear the staggering footsteps of a solitary figure approaching their cell. Five other guards outside the titans cell prepared them selves for battle.  
  
"Get ready men here he comes." The lead guard told his comrades.  
  
"Get him!" shouted the lead to a few front men as they charged for the shadows.  
  
The sound of combat grew nearer and a few thuds finalized the victor.  
  
"Your men are pathetic." Growled the intruder as he stepped towards the other guards.  
  
"Prince Bluefire will have your head!" A loyal guard assured the enemy.  
  
"If he wants it, he can come and get it." The golden-eyed man said as he charged at the remaining guards.  
  
Within minutes the fight ended with the stranger being victorious. The man approached to cell holding the remainder of the Teen Titans.  
  
"Looks like you all could use a hand." The man said lifting a ring of keys he swiped from a guard he defeated.  
  
"Dude, your, your.." Beast Boy stammered at who he was looking at.  
  
"Night Prowler at your service." He bowed grinning.  
  
"You have got to hurry and save your friend before it is too late." Night Prowler said unleashing Beast Boy from his collar throwing the keys at him so he could free Raven.  
  
"I think your missing this." Night Prowler said holding up a chip and then placing it back into Cyborg's mother board allowing him to physically move again.  
  
"Thanks, man." Cyborg said stretching shaking his hand.  
  
"Now we must hurry." Night Prowler said leading the way up the stairwell out of the dungeon.  
  
They passed over many bodies from the resent battle.  
  
"Did you really do all this by your self?" Beast Boy asked still in awe that his hero was her standing in the flesh.  
  
"Do you see anyone else here." Night Prowler smirked confidently boasting.  
  
"Hey you there STOP!" A group of guards shouted to the escaped group being lead by the intruder.  
  
"Titans Go!" Night Prowler barked as the guards began to near them.  
  
"I'll hold them off! You must go save the princess. You must not let the Prince be crowned! Now Titans Go!" Night Prowler commanded.  
  
The titans looked at each other and nodded toward Night Prowler as they fled off toward the wedding ceremony. It seemed so familiar to follow his command thought the titans as they ran bursting through the doors leading to the alter.  
  
"No Star Don't" The titans screamed as they burst through the doors. The whole place became silent as the guests looked at the intruders speechless.  
  
"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven you are all right!" Princess Starfire smiled as she turned her head toward the interruption.  
  
"Not for long!" Bluefire growled snapping his fingers.  
  
At that sound guards surrounded the titans again gaining the upper hand confining them awaiting further instruction.  
  
"So glade you decide to join us. I'll let you stay and witness closing of the wedding ceremony if you'll be good." Bluefire snickered.  
  
"Please, Bluefire let them go." Star pleaded with him.  
  
"Maybe I will once you say yes." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I..I." Star stuttered.  
  
"Continue Priest!" The prince snapped at the man in front of them. He wanted this over with before anymore there were anymore interruptions.  
  
"Y-y-yesss, right away sir." The Priest said.  
  
"…Do you Prince Bluefire take Princess Starfire to be your wedded wife, to love and to hold until death do you part?" The Priest asked.  
  
"Yes of coarse." Bluefire said becoming more excited as this would soon be over and he would be crowned.  
  
"….And do you Princess Starfire take Prince Bluefire to be your wedded husband, to love and hold until death do you part?" The Priest turned to ask Star.  
  
"I..I.." Star stuttered looking back at her friends.  
  
"No Star say NO!" Her friends screamed.  
  
"I..I." Star began but soon images of Robin appeared before her flashing through her head. She couldn't do it!  
  
"I..I." Star whined bowing her head.  
  
"NO!" She screamed bringing her glaring eyes to his face.  
  
"Bad move! Either your say yes or I can not guarantee your friends safety." Bluefire said snapping his fingers again causing muffled moans of pain from her friends.  
  
"What is going on here!" Demanded the King rising from were he sat.  
  
"Sit down and Shut up you cowardly king or else!" Bluefire spit out like venom as guards rushed toward the king making him obey their prince.  
  
"No stop Please!" Star begged again as seeing her friends and family in trouble.  
  
"Then what do you say?" He said taking her left hand slipping off her ring as she whimpered and threw it over his shoulder holding out his ring.  
  
"I..I" Star sobbed feeling naked without her ring.  
  
"I believe the young lady said no." Night Prowler exclaimed angerly as he caught her ring.  
  
"Haha! So you're the trouble some intruder. I'll have your head!" Bluefire said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Hey, that is like the third time today I have herd that. But like I said to the guards before you'll have to come and get it your self. And, I would love to see you try!" The Night Prowler said over confidently.  
  
"Kill Him!" Bluefire roared his face becoming red with anger.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I guess I will stop there! Mwahhaha! Anyway let me know what you think so far! Remember Read and Review! Oh, and for all you out there that Review and wonder why you are not recognized, I will have a special chapter dedicated to all those who reviewed. So don't think I don't care cause I really do and I love you all! See ya! 


	15. Savior Revealed Part 1

Hey there everyone! Here is the next awaited chapter! WOW! I am impressed that last chapter got the most reviews ever! I am sooo Happy! Now I have over two hundred reviews keep up the good reading and reviewing and I'll keep up the posting. I am sorry to say however we are dwindling down to about the last three to four chapters! Whaaaa! I am going to cry...But once this story is finished I will continue working on my other story Assassin's Game. There may be a few different sequels to this story but that is still to be decided! Well happy reading and reviewing there is a little more action in this chapter than the others...Sorry in advance for the fight scene I couldn't remember to many moves from my karate class so again sorry if it is kinda repetitive! Enjoy!  
  
Oh, before I forget this is the first warning dude to an upcoming Lemon in the 17th chapter! You have been warned!  
  
Disclaimer:-I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own this story line so back off!  
  
Chapter 15- Savior Revealed Part 1  
  
Five soldiers surrounded Night Prowler preparing to launch a frontal attack on him. The first guard lunged forward preparing to strike Night Prowler in hand to hand combat. The guard ran toward Night Prowler his first fist raised to strike the Prowler's face the second fist was in position to deliver an upper cut to the gut. However the guard had not intended for Night Prowler to be as quick or as swift. Night Prowler had seen the attack coming and was able to prepare himself for it. He struck the guard with an upper cut to his stomach lifting him a few feet into the air from the power behind the attack and to finish the guard off he did a round-house kick sending the guard skidding across the isle. The entire chapel grew deathly quiet as they watched the motionless guard finally come to a stop. The guards left surrounding Night Prowler stood there with their jaws touching the ground and their eyes bulging from their sockets. There was an audible gasp that came from the audience in the chapel as the unknown intruder Night Prowler turned to face the rest of the guards with a cocky smirk etched onto his face.  
  
"Don't look so shocked boys. I defeated all your guards at the dungeon so one was nothing." Night Prowler's deep voice chuckled with mockery.  
  
"What are you all standing around for! Get him!" Bluefire yelled at his cowardly guards.  
  
"And you Priest continue now and pronounce us husband and wife!" Bluefire hissed at the Priest standing behind the podium.  
  
"B-B-But Si-r-r n-now ? How can we?" The Priest questioned the psycho prince.  
  
"I said now! So continue!" Prince Bluefire snarled producing a dagger threatening the Priest.  
  
"Remember Princess, if you object, I can easily kill your little friend with a snap of the finger." He whispered harshly to her.  
  
All four of the guards rushed Night Prowler hoping to out number him and take him down. Though, they were not alined perfectly, each guard reaching Night Prowler two to three seconds after the other. Night Prowler saw this for his advantage. The first guard reached him and Night Prowler crouched stretching his leg out and spinning in a circle doing a low round house kick at the guards legs. This sent the guard tumbling sideways losing his balance. Night prowler quickly shot up catching the guard before he fell and then threw him in to the second approaching guard. The second guard did not have time to react as his fellow comrade crashed into him sending both flying to the ground a few feet away. The force of the throw knocking both unconscious. The other two guards managed to evade their flying comrades. One guard grew closer to Night Prowler his fist outstretched as he lunged forward close to making connection with Night Prowler's face. Before the guard made contact with the face a hand shot out of no ware and caught his fist inches away from Night Prowler's face. The guard look up to see Night Prowler grinning down at him. The guard visibly began to tremble as Night Prowler's hand began to tighten over his own. Night Prowler stared down into the weak guards face.  
  
"Wrong move." Night Prowler growled low enough for only the guard to hear.  
  
With that Night Prowler's left fist made contact with that guard's stomach knocking the air out of him. The guard merely crumpled to the ground at Night Prowler's feet. Now only one guard remained. The lone guard ran at him blindly. Night Prowler jumped up over the stunned guard at his feet and did a flying round-house kick striking the remainder guard in the face causing blood spew from the guards mouth as he flew into the end of an isle bench. The guard hit the bench with a loud thud and slide down hitting the floor, laying motionless.  
  
"No don't! Please!" Starfire pleaded with Bluefire to spare her friends.  
  
"Then say it!" Bluefire hissed angerly.  
  
"I..I." Star sobbed but was cut off by her friends.  
  
"Don't do it Starfire!" Cyborg said.  
  
"We'll, be fine!" Beast Boy yelled struggling against the guards holding him.  
  
"Here, DUCK!" A dark masculine voice boomed towards the Titans.  
  
The Titans did as they were told with out question. A few seconds later explosions went off in their section enabling them to get away from the guards. The guards were too stunned to see it coming as silver and read balls landed around them going off creating explosions were ever they landed. The Titans seeing this as their opportunity took the remainder of the guards by surprise easily defeating them.  
  
Seeing that most of his guards were defeated in the chapel he knew there was not much time. He had to call his other guards to assist in the battle but he knew too well that his team was not prepared to handle this creature Night Prowler. They knew nothing of his weakness or of his strengths. And if what he said was true about defeating all the guards at the dungeon area by himself then no guard of his stood a chance with him. He, himself was much more skilled than his guards in battle but he had no time to waist if he wanted the thrown. He reached into his pocket producing a sleek silver cylinder and brought it up to his mouth and blew into it. A loud shrill erupted from the object alerting the rest of his guards that he was in need of assistance.  
  
"You may have defeated my soldiers in here but how will you fare against an entire army?" Bluefire laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh, no." Starfire said lightly as she herd the thunderous foot steps of the approaching army.  
  
"Dude what the hell is that?" Beast Boy said covering his ears from the loud screeching noise being produced from the silver object.  
  
"He is calling the rest of his army." Night Prowler said to the group around him.  
  
"How are we supposed to defeat an entire army?" Beast Boy whined not wanting another collar over his head.  
  
"We have already been caught twice in a matter of seconds. They have the advantage they know our weakness." Cyborg said.  
  
"They may have of captured you twice but you should know by now how they did it. So now you have the advantage. Learn from your mistakes and evade them." Night Prowler growled at having to listen to them belittle themselves.  
  
"They are here." Raven spoke up listening to the heavy foot steps of the approaching army.  
  
"Ya, we can do it Titans." Cyborg said reassuring everyone in the group.  
  
The guards came rushing in from the double doors, while the rest of the army awaited outside the doors. The Titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven backed into each other to better cover one another. They prepared to combine their attacks to defeat the mass of soldiers. Night Prowler on the other hand fought his way to the double doors to take on the rest of the army and the last power the prince possessed.  
  
"I am going to take on the rest of the guards outside the chapel entrance. Will you be alright?" Night Prowler glanced back at the three Titans.  
  
"Sure man, don't worry we've got their number!" Cyborg cheered preparing not to loose another battle.  
  
"Dude your going to take on all those guards out there? That is totally awesome! You kick ass!" Beast Boy cried, stars signing brightly in his eyes.  
  
"Good Luck." Raven said as she began to focus her power reading for battle.  
  
"Alright cover me until I reach the double doors!" Night Prowler yelled over his shoulder as he ran taking out guards in his way.  
  
"Will do." Cyborg said aiming his cannon arm and shooting at various times covering Night Prowler's back.  
  
Once out the double doors Night Prowler was confronted with a good 60 or more guards.  
  
"Alright lets go." Night Prowler said darkly a smirk appearing on his handsome face.  
  
The guards rushed Night Prowler in an attempted to overwhelm him. Though, that strategy had no such luck. Fists flew and a few choice words echoed outside the chapel. Explosions went off in different directions stunning and crippling their defense. Night Prowler took on groups at a time flipping and jumping out of the way, landing kicks and upper cuts here and there. Guards fell like fruit flies after 24 hours laying motionless on the ground. Some of the guards now armed themselves with a type of fencing sword charging at him clumsily. Night Prowler then took out two identical 10 inch daggers easily blocking the guards unskilled attacks. Using his advanced marshal arts skills along with his daggers he managed to take out the remainder of the guards. After the scuffle ended motionless bodies of Prince Bluefire's army littered the ground some moaning in pain other unconscious. Night Prowler then headed back towards the double doors daggers in hand ready to assist the Titans if needed.  
  
Meanwhile back in the chapel the Titans seemed to be gaining the upper hand in defeating the Prince's army. Beast Boy and Raven tag-teamed while Cyborg fought stragglers also helping to cover when necessary. A group of five guards surrounded Beast Boy preparing to slip a collar over his head. Beast Boy however just smirked at them knowing well how they planned to accomplish this task. Right as the guards lunged at him he transformed into a T-Rex stopping the guards right in their tracks. He roared in their faces scarring the shit out of the guards causing them to tremble and with one last toothy smirk he swung his dino body tail whipping the five sending them souring through the air crashing into the side wall of the chapel. Raven on the other hand had was up against a wall with six guards approaching her with silver cuffs. She smiled darkly at them calling on her powers binding one guards feet together causing him to fall and take one of his comrades with him in the process. Calling on her powers again she picked up two of the long copper candle holders swinging them at the other two guards knocking their feat out from under them then swing the candle holder again knocking them unconscious as they hit he ground. The remaining two visibly gulped as they approached the half demon cuffs in hand. Raven tuned to stare them down coldly calling on her powers once again focusing on the cuffs. The guards soon found them selves cuffed and unable to speak lying helplessly on the tiled ground of the chapel. After the defeat of the six guards Raven went over to help Beast Boy deal with his growing attackers.  
  
Cyborg fought heatedly wanting revenge for past captures. He as the leader of the Titans should have known beater the second time around just like Night Prowler had said. He was angerly with himself for it not seeing it. His fist contacted with may guards as well as his foot. He blasted guards away to keep them at bay from capturing his chip once again. He glanced over at his other teammates to see how they were faring. They seemed to be doing fine helping cover each other. He himself was most likely in need of assistance but being the leader he was too proud to ask, feeling he sound be able to hand things by himself. Ten guards managed to surround him on all sides reading to take Cyborg down. The guards began an evasive maneuver two to three guards darting different directions trying to confuse Cyborg into letting his defense down. The guards strategy seemed to be working as one guard made it successfully behind Cyborg reading to reach for his chip again. Cyborg saw the guard behind him a moment too late, he knew what was about to happen and was not pleased. But before the guard could lay a finger on Cyborg's mother board again a fist came into contact with the guards face sending him flying to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Need a little help man?" Night Prowler asked his back to Cyborg helping to protect his mother board from assault.  
  
"Ya, thanks man!" Cyborg said great fully to Night Prowler. Both, now fighting together, covering each other, and easily defeating the last of the army.  
  
"Now do you Princess Starfire take Prince Bluefire as your wedded husband to love and hold as both as you live?" The Priest continued on the ceremony still being threatened by Bluefire.  
  
"No! NEVER!" Starfire spit out like venom.  
  
During the argument at the alter Night Prowler made his way toward Princess Starfire preparing to stop Bluefire at any cost.  
  
"Say yes!" Bluefire growled switching the knife from the Priest to Princess Starfire's neck.  
  
"…" Starfire said nothing her eyes glowing with hatred showing little fear.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Prince Bluefire sneered in her face before turning to the Priest all the while Night Prowler grew closer.  
  
"She said yes, now pronounce us husband and wife." Prince Bluefire lashed out at the Priest.  
  
"I..I.." The Priest stuttered.  
  
"I said do it!" Bluefire snarled at the Priest reading to place the ring on Starfire's finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please place the ring on her finger completing the wedding ceremony." The Priest said rushing, sweat dripping from his brow.  
  
" No!" Starfire cried as he began to place the ring on her finger the knife still held steadily at her throat.  
  
Out of no where a silver and black dagger appeared slicing the top of Bluefire's hand making him drop the ring before placing it on Starfire's finger.  
  
"Who the Hell!" Bluefire roared clutching is bleeding hand.  
  
"I believe the young woman here said no." Night Prowler growled his eyes becoming a dangerous copper color.  
  
"I don't believe I was asking your opinion in the matter. The Princess here is marring me." Bluefire snorted arrogantly.  
  
"Think you need to learn a lesson one asking for a young woman's hand." Night Prowler sneered growing closer.  
  
"Oh, and who is going to teach me that lesson? You? Ha!" Bluefire chuckled in Night Prowler's face.  
  
"Precisely!" Night Prowler approached closer almost coming face to face with Prince Bluefire.  
  
"Oh, I am trembling in my boots." Bluefire stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well, then let the lessons begin." Night Prowler growled clenching his fists.  
  
"Lesson 1: Starfire is MINE!" Night Prowler snarled sending a fist slamming into Bluefire's stomach causing him to stumble back a few feet from Star.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Who the hell are you?" Prince Bluefire spit out in between coughs.  
  
"None of your damned business!" Night Prowler spoke with venom as he approached the prince again.  
  
"Lesson 2: When a woman says No, she means NO!" Nigh Prowler said before sending his foot souring impacting into the prince's cheek.  
  
"Are you alright?" Night Prowler asked Princess Starfire lightly approaching her.  
  
"I..I am fine thank you." Starfire said politely feeling something familiar about Night Prowler.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Night Prowler asked softly running his hand down her cheek brushing away a few tears tenderly.  
  
"…" She squeaked as a response to his question feeling a shiver run up and down her spine. Tears again began to surface thinking back to what Bluefire had done to her.  
  
Seeing her visibly shiver to his touch brought a soft smile to his face but that soon turned to a frown as he saw tears beginning to leak from her eyes. He gently pulled her into a warm embrace whispering words of comfort into her ears trying to calm her. Whatever this bastard did to his Star he was going to pay.  
  
"Who are you?" Starfire whispered into his chest slowly looking up into his masked gold eyes.  
  
She rose her shaking hands to his mask wanting to see his eyes. He looked so familiar but yet so different at the same time. To her disappointment he stopped her hands shaking his head. He held her hands in his own rubbing them soothingly welding her to understand that his was not the time for his identity to be revealed. Starfire only nodded respecting his wishes as she stood in a trance, her body tingling from his touch.  
  
"Star watch out!" The Titans yelled seeing Bluefire up recovered from his little scrap with Night Prowler. He had a blue star bolt aimed at Night Prowler and Starfire firing at them.  
  
Night Prowler glanced over his shoulder just in time to react to Bluefire's attack. She scooped up Star in his arms and jumped to safety avoiding the star bolt. Night Prowler landed gracefully back on the ground positioning Starfire behind him protecting her from harm.  
  
"She is mine! If I can not have her then NO ONE CAN!" Bluefire bellowed producing a large blue star bolt aiming it at Night Prowler and the princess once again. The Titans charged Prince Bluefire in order to protect their friends from harm. The Titans tackled Bluefire but not in time as the large bolt was launched speeding towards the unprepared couple.  
  
The blast of the blue star bolt was approaching them fast. Starfire was backed into the side wall of the chapel as Night Prowler stood protecting her in front from the blast. At the last second to protect her he turned around grabbing her arm and flung both her and himself to the side down the back of an isle. Night Prowler covered Starfire protecting her from the blast as they flew through the air. Night Prowler broke the fall with his arms making sure Starfire was not hurt on impact, her eyes were shut tightly awaiting a hard impact that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes only to be greeted with a pair of golden masked eyes. She blushed lightly as she saw what kind of position they where in, he was laying on top of her supporting his weight with his elbows. He smiled down at her finding her hands and lacing his fingers within her own lightly messaging them lovingly. She smiled shyly back up at him, her cheeks still covered in light pink. She was not sure of what he was going to do yet but as soon as she thought that his face began to lower towards hers. Fear began to build up within her as she knew what he was about to do. Night Prowler felt her tense up as his face near hers but he knew it was time for her to find out. His lips fell to hers lightly at first. Starfire froze as she felt his lips touch hers lightly kissing her. Slowly his kiss became more heated demanding her to respond. She tried with all her might not to respond but his kiss seemed so comforting and in the end she surrendered returning the kiss with the same intensity. Night Prowler smiled into the kiss bringing his tongue out running it along her lips begging for entrance. Starfire opened up for him allowing him access to her mouth fully. He ran his tongue over hers then explored his much missed territory. Starfire moaned melting into the kiss darting her tongue into his willing mouth. While they were kissing Night Prowler massaged her fingers paying special attention to her left ring finger. As the kiss grew to an end he produced her engagement ring that Bluefire had taken from her and tossed over his shoulder. He slipped the ring back onto her finger were it belonged and drew back, braking the longing kiss. He breathed heavily looking down at Starfire's closed eyes a look of pleasure and contentment covering her face. Night Prowler slowly guided her hands to the edge of his mask giving her permission to remove it. She began to open her eyes lazily after feeling him raising her hands to his face. She was confused for a moment at what he was doing but soon knew what he wanted. He wanted her to remove his mask. She looked up to him again for consent and he only nodded for her to continue. She slowly lifted the mask that covered his eyes only to gasp at what she saw. Her emerald eyes colliding with a pair of strong and powerful, electrifying ice blue eyes. Her eyes became glossy as she started to tremble whimpering slightly. She dropped the mask to the side, wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer gripping him as if he would disappear from her again.  
  
"Robin.?" Starfire whispered into his neck sobbing softly.  
  
"Hello, Starfire. Love." Nigh Prowler whispered back into her ear brushing a stray piece of her ruby hair from her face, tucking it back behind her ear.  
  
Well everyone that is it for now! Please review and tell me what you think! Keep up the great Reviews! Oh, and First WARNING! Chapter 17 will be a Lemon so those of you who are underage or do not like them you have been for warned!  
  
Oh, and one more thing. Ya, Robin is Night Prowler for those of you who still can't figure it out. I didn't like the name Night Wing so I changed it to Night Prowler so there for Night Prowler is my own character! And for those of you who don't like it tough it is my story! 


	16. Savior Revealed Part 2

Hey, everyone sorry I haven't written in a while. No I never forgot about the story and I do intend to finish it. Though, it may take a while. Like I said before I have two jobs not one full-time and one part-time so I work seven days a week now. I have had family from out of town in so it has been kinda hectic. For, those of you who contacted me on IM you most likely got my cousin. I put the away message on but I guess some of you still tried to IM me. Sorry about not responding I told her not to answer any IM while I was not there. Anyway, I was only able to complete one chapter by now and I think you all have waited long enough for this chapter. So all of you waiting for the second lemon will have to wait a little longer. This chapter is a lot longer than I expected that is mostly why it took so long. Enough, of my rambling on with the story!

Warning: This does contain some fluff and some sexual hints(more towards the end so if you don't like then don't read)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Savior Revealed Part 2

Robin and Starfire seemed oblivious to their surroundings. Locked in a world of rekindled passion. Sounds of screaming guests, and the struggle between Bluefire and the fellow Titans were lost to their ears. Only the steady rhythm of two longing heart beets recited the melody in this world. The only visible objects were the colors ice blue and emerald green colliding. They stayed locked into a trance as past memories of times together flooded through their eyes. When the memories washed over them and settled into present day, both wore loving smiles.

"Oh, Robin." Starfire sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"Starfire, how I missed you." Robin said pulling her closer to him in a protective and loving embrace.

"I am so sorry Robin." Star began sobbing in the embrace.

"Shsh…There is no need to apologize you did nothing wrong. I am the one who should be sorry. Shshsh it's ok." Robin whispered comfortingly in her ear. He was shocked that she had anything to be sorry for, he was the one that should have told her who he was sooner and not waited. He had let her go through so much pain within the last few days. It was him who should have been apologizing for she did nothing wrong.

"But I did Robin…I did.." Star sniffed as new tears poured out of her eyes both from guilt and happiness.

"You never did anything wrong to me." Robin stated a little more forcefully reassuring her.

"But I betrayed you. He touched me, felt me…" She started off turning her head away from Robin's gaze.

"…" Robin's mouth hung open slightly hearing her statement. She was apologizing for something she had no control over. It was not her fault it happened, if anything it was his for not being there to rescue her in time.

"I understand if you don't love me anymore…"

"Don't even finish that statement, you know fully well that is not true. For if it was I wouldn't be here!" Robin growled at her threateningly.

Star was a bit taken back by his out burst and shrunk herself beneath him. She felt like a young cub getting punished by their parent for wondering too far. Sure she had herd Robin mad before but something was different in the tone he produced, something almost burning. It was like he was trying to scorch his words into her memory forever.

Starfire didn't know how to respond to his harsh statement and did the only thing she could think of; she cried.

"Star, don't cry anymore. It's ok. I am sorry I didn't mean to sound so gruff. I am here, and I still love you more than anything." Robin comforted her. He had not really meant for his statement prior to have sounded so cruel. He may have been upset at her for thinking he wouldn't love her, for he would love her till the ends of time no matter what she did.

He took his right hand and gently wiped away the straying tears from her glossy puffy emerald eyes with care. He whispered sweet nothings to her in an attempt to calm her, to take away all her pent up pain and anguish he'd caused her. He smiled lovingly down at her and was rewarded back with an equally, loving smile, that grace the beautiful lips of his lover.

"I love you too Robin more than anything." She whispered through her smiling lips. This was the first time in ages she had truly smiled and meant it.

She laced her arms back behind his neck and pulled him closer to her capturing his lips in a heated kiss. They started out slow and loving but both tired of such a chasséd kiss applying more and more pressure deepening as the wanting turned into a desperate needing. Robin's hands glided threw her silky red strands of hair making their way further down. Starfire's own hands found themselves stroking each and every muscle along his toned back implanting each crease into memory. Robin tilted her head back ever so slightly giving him better access to dip his tongue in deepening the heat of their passion. Starfire moaned softly as she felt Robin's tongue plunge deep within her mouth. She welcomed the sudden invasion declaring war as both tongues collided repeatedly.

Unaware to both Starfire and Robin chaos was slowly closing in on them. The remaining titans tried desperately to gain the upper hand in taking down Bluefire but to no avail. Bluefire was able to block attack after attack each titan launched at him sending it back ten folds. Though, the guards may have been defeated Bluefire alone was just as skilled as 100 of his own guards.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Beast Boy said as he was thrown back from yet another of his attacks.

"We have thrown every thing we have at him and he is not weakening." Raven stated as her attack unaffected the prince.

"Man, I know. I don't know what to do anymore. Have you guys seen Starfire or Night Prowler around any where?" Cyborg yelled back as he dodged his returned plasma beam.

"I haven't seen them since Night Prowler saved her from the blast." Beast Boy said preparing to strike at Bluefire once more.

"I hope Starfire's ok. Who knows what he is doing to her right now." Raven said concerned for Starfire's well being.

The titans continued to do their best to keep Prince Bluefire at bay. The guests were now trying to get to an exit but all being blocked from the prior battles. Most guests feared for their live, afraid of getting in the cross fire of the titans and Bluefire. The King and Queen stared helplessly in shock as the titans tied to fend off the overpowering Prince.

"Do you think they stand a chance?" The Queen questioned her husband.

"It doesn't look well, they would need a miracle to fully defeat Bluefire." King Solaris replied shaking his head sadly.

"Look what almost happened to our daughter a few moments ago. What ever made your trust that man?" The Queen said getting upset at almost losing her daughter and husband.

"I don't know…He seemed like such a fine man…so smart and loyal, but it seems I was mistaken. Our own daughter could see right through him and yet I could not see him for the snake he was, and for that I am ashamed." The King said lowering his head in guilt.

"It's ok, he fooled us all. It was a good thing her friends where here to help. Though, I must say that Night Prowler character really saved us all especially Starfire." The Queen consoled her husband. She knew he had Starfire's and everyone's best interest at heart he was just blinded by Prince Bluefire's charm.

"That reminds me. Where is Starfire and this fellow Night Prowler now?" King Solaris asked.

"The last I saw of them, Night Prowler threw both he and Starfire to the side of the isles to avoid the blast." The Queen stated looking at where her daughter and young man had fallen.

"You know I do believe you are right." The king said as he made his way toward the end isles. The queen followed behind her husband in search of their daughter.

"Oh, dear." The queen whispered suddenly as they gained sight of their daughter.

"Just what on Tameran are you doing boy!" King Solaris roared at the young man on top of his daughter.

Robin and Starfire still lay in the same position as when they hit the floor. Their arms and legs entwined with one another, lips still locked in pure bliss. The tongue war had long ago received its victor as he now nibbles on his captives lower lip tasting and teasing. Starfire whimpered in aggravation wanting so much more. Robin just grinned into the love bits at hearing his lover's plea. Robin's arms were encasing her head as he stroked her silky hair gently. Starfire's hands were on her love's chest racking her nails up and down slowly, feeling him quiver whenever she hit a tender spot. Robin stopped his love bites long enough to peer into his love's gorgeous green eyes and smile. Not long after Robin had locked eyes with his love did he hear what sounded like a threatening lion.

"Hey Star, do you hear that?" Robin whispered so only she could hear.

"Hear what?" Starfire peered up at him lust clearly clouding her scenes.

Slowly their make shift world was crumbling in pieces. As the walls of their oasis dissolved, things started to take on normal shapes and sizes. Soon they were back in the church. The sounds of the titans could be heard, the terrified guests could be heard, and the colossal roar of the mighty king sounded very near.

"I know someone said something. What was it?" Robin questioned.

"That voice sounded familiar." Star acknowledged.

"I said what in Tameran are you doing to my daughter BOY!" Sneered the King as he approached closer to his daughter the queen right behind him.

"I…um..I'm…" Robin blushed as he stuttered his answer to the angered king.

"Daddy he is doing nothing to me!" Starfire screeched like girl being caught in the cookie jar.

"It looks like this boy here is forcing him self on my daughter!" Roared the protective king.

Both Robin and Starfire looked at each other for a second and then burst into laughter. The king and queen stood before the intimate couple laughing like hyenas with a dumb struck look on their faces.

"What's so damned funny." The hot headed king demanded.

Robin slide off of Starfire and got to his feet then offered his hand to her. Starfire took his hand eagerly as he hosted her to her feet. Starfire stood next to Robin as he slid his arm around her waist comfortably. Their laughter slowly subsiding as Star began to speak.

"Father no one has ever forced me to do anything except you and Prince Bluefire." Starfire snipped at her father leaning closer to Robin for support.

"I am sorry your highness I would never force anything on Star that she wouldn't want." Robin addressed the king with a slight head bow.

"Who in seven hells are you?" The king demanded in frustration. He could not understand how his daughter could do such a thing with a man she just met.

"You know dear, he seems familiar some how. That face and those eyes were have I seen them before." The queen placed her hand on her husbands shoulder as she studied the boy's face before her.

"You most certainly have seen him before mother. It is not everyday you see this handsome of a face." Starfire said smiling brightly remembering her mother seeing the pictures of Robin.

Robin on the other hand had no idea of who this lady was in front of him, he'd never met her before only guessed it must be Star's mother. Both Robin and the king glanced at the women as if they were mad.

"I don't believe I have ever met your mother before Starfire." Robin leaned in a whispered in her ear.

Star just giggled slightly at Robin's question. For she remembered the conversation her and her mother had last night about him.

"I know." Star whispered back to him with a light smile on her face.

"Father, Mother let me introduce you to my true faience, Robin." Starfire said excitedly.

"Kack.." King Solaris almost choked from shock.

"Oh, my." The Queen said startled. Both the King and Queen remained in shock for a few moments; both for different reasons.

"Father, Mother are you alright." Starfire asked a little worried.

"But how can it be the same man you spoke to me of in your room, you told me he had been shot and died." Her mother asked confused.

"But this is the same Robin I showed you that night, I knew he would come for me just like he promised." Starfire said convincingly to her mother.

"And who is this Robin? And how come I have never been informed about him, nor the proposition between the two of you?" The king glared daggers at Robin.

"I am sorry father but you would not let me explain anything to you when I arrived. Robin is the man I love, he is the leader of the Titans, and he is also the one who risked their life for me." Starfire huffed at her father, angered that he used such a hateful tone with Robin.

"You mean to tell me you are engaged to some Earth BOY!" Solaris erupted at his daughter.

"So what if I am. He is better than the traitor you would have me marry!" Starfire seethed back at her father, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

Robin stood next to Star a little stunned at having run into her parents in such a situation. He could understand her father being upset at her for not telling him about their arrangement but to be angered at her for his origin was not right. If he has a problem with him being from Earth then he needs to vent his anger out on him rather than his daughter. Robin had enough of Star's father lashing out on her because of him, once he started seeing tears come to her eyes. Robin stepped in front of her blocking her father's verbal attacks to her.

"I am sorry sir, that we did not inform you of our engagement, but we got preoccupied with stopping a villain from taking over the city and things took a turn for the worst toward the end keeping me away from my love, Starfire for two years. Then when I am finally able to return I learn that my faience is being forced into a marriage against her will, by her own father no less. Do you not think you have put her through enough torment by now? So if you have a problem about my heritage address me not verbally attack my faience for it!" Robin finished off with a scowling growl at her father.

"Young man watch your tone with me! She is my daughter and I will do and say as I please to her!" The king flared back angered that a mere earth boy would stand up to him.

"She may be your daughter but she is my future wife and no one, not even her family will talk to her in such a manner with out having to deal with me first!" Robin stepped closer to Solaris fire burning in his eyes.

"She is not your future wife now not ever, I will not allow it!" Solaris boomed taking a threatening step closer to the earth boy.

"She was, she is, and forever will be my wife with or without your consent! She has free will and she chose me for a husband!" Robin growled seeing the kings threat and taking another step.

Star had moved out from behind Robin and stood next to her mother watching the two men verbally attack one another. She could not understand her father's reaction towards Robin, couldn't understand his hatred for him. She was amazed at Robin in his ability to counter ever attack her father launched but was afraid it may soon get out of hand. Starfire leaned into her mother and whispered that they should stop them soon. Her mother nodded in agreement preparing her self to separate the quarreling men before they killed each other.

"You are not worthy of my daughter's hand, nor will you ever be. You would take her here and now, oh how you sicken me earth boy!" The king now standing centimeters away from Robin as they glared into each other's eyes.

"I may not be completely worthy of Star but I'll be damned if she marries a man who will take advantage of her! I am sorry for the display earlier but I have not seen her in a few years so sue me!" He smirked.

"Besides, I have already been with her and I highly doubt she would have protested if I had taken her again just then!" Robin grinned even more as he watched the defeat fall over the king's face.

"Why you…you..you." Solaris heatedly stuttered overcome with anger as well as shock.

Robin's pending victory was cut short once Starfire regained her voice. Her fear of their conversation getting out of hand was now confirmed, if they were not going to kill each other before it was set in stone now. Star was very disappointed in both her father and in Robin especially after that last comment.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped scolding him. She could not believe he would reveal such a intimate action to her parents.

"Oops." Robin said in a loud whisper after hearing Star's disapproving voice at his actions.

Robin hung his head in shame. He should have known better than reveal such a private action they both shared. He was ashamed how he used their undying love and made it sound so cheap and uncaring. He was ashamed at himself for letting the greatest thing to ever happen to him sound like such a joke. He seemed to shrink on the spot looking like a scolded puppy who was so sad he did the wrong thing.

"I am sorry Star…I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Robin whispered dipping

his head even lower his bangs completely covering his shameful eyes.

"I would hope not." Starfire said angerly glaring daggers at his hidden eyes.

"Alright everyone, just calm down we all said things we didn't mean just then." Star's mother interjected among the group.

Robin nodded in agreement as did Starfire.

"Speak for your self." The king said sticking his nose in the air.

"Solaris! You owe this man our daughter's life." The queen scolded her husband.

While the newly introduced family had their squabbles things were not faring so well for the remaining titans. The titans began to weaken in the prolonged battle with Bluefire unable to accomplish any tremendous damage to him. Bluefire on the other hand had barely broken a sweat as he swatted each titan again and again like annoying house flies.

"We have hit him with every one of our moves why isn't he weakening?" Cyborg cried as he shot yet another plasma beam toward the prince.

"I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up!" Beast Boy panted, exhausted from yet another animal morph.

"He has to have a weakness." Raven said breathlessly as she again spoke her chant sending black coated objects flying straight for Bluefire.

"Don't you weaklings get it yet? You can not defeat me with your measly tricks!" Bluefire laughed as he skillfully dodged another of titans combined attacks.

"Alright gang, lets hit him will everything we have got!" Cyborg growled having enough of the prince's ego.

The titans prepared to launch another powerful attack hoping this would shut Bluefire's trap for a while. Cyborg took running to the left, Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and took off to the right, and Raven turned into her shadow bird for a front arial attack. The plan called for BB to move at a fast speed every which way not allowing Bluefire a clear shot. Then, while the prince was distracted by BB Cyborg would launch a double plasma blast knocking him towards BB again. BB would then turn into a Kangaroo balancing on his tail and then kicking Bluefire straight into the air were Raven awaited for the final blow.

Though, that is not exactly how it happened. It all started out great. Beast Boy ran circle around Bluefire making him unable to land an attack but that is about as far as their plan worked. When Cyborg went to launch his double plasma blast the prince caught sight of it enabling him to side step the powerful blasts. BB on the other hand looked like deer caught in the headlights. The blast hit BB dead on sending him flying into a back wall. BB revived after a few minutes and transformed into a bull charging straight for Bluefire's back. Cyborg had the prince caught up in a hand to hand combat distracting him from BB's attack. Bluefire on the other hand had caught sight of BB out of the corner of his eye and at the last split second flew up half way into the air. BB the bull crashed right into Cyborg sending him flying straight into the air. Cyborg crashed right into Raven up in the air. Both titans spun falling back down to the floor landing on BB.

"I told you before your petty skills are no match for me! And now I have become annoyed with you all!" Prince Bluefire sneered.

"Good bye titans!" Bluefire chuckled as he let go a large star-bolt.

"But he is an Earth Boy! He is not worthy of our daughter!" Solaris argued with his wife.

"I know he is from earth but he has risked his life for her, fought for her, loved her surly that makes him worthy of her!" His wife argued back at her husband.

"Many men would do such things for any woman's hand but he is an earthling not trustworthy. You have herd those rumors of how earth people act!" The king countered back.

"Yes, I know those rumors too. But our daughter has told me much of earth and of her friends, surly you would believe your own daughter over the few rumors?" The queen questioned.

"Our daughter has lived with them yes but just as the rumors say they brain wash others to their ways. They lie, cheat, steal, and kill one another for hardly any reason. They say they love but end up betraying those who they loved. You tell me if he is worthy of our daughter when they do such horrible things." The king said glaring daggers at Robin.

"Tell me something Solaris. Have you ever seen our daughter happier than she was just then?" The queen asked her king.

"I…well…What does that have anything to do with it!" The king roared avoiding the truth of the question.

"Solaris!" Her majesty warned.

"Do they not know were standing with in ear shot of their conversation?" Robin leaned down and whispered into Starfire's ear.

"I doubt it." Starfire giggled as she leaned closer to her love.

"No. I have not seen her happier." The king hung his head in defeat as he gazed at his daughter lightly laughing and snuggling closer to the earth boy.

"Then can't you see he makes her happy that is more than any man could do for her." The queen said smiling at her husband's change of heart.

The king solemnly hung his head in defeat, his wife was right. His daughter deserved to be happy with the man of her choice. She would always make him proud no matter who she chose. With those last thoughts running through his head, the queen whisked him away to where their daughter and future son-in-law stood a few feet away.

"It is time you start acting like the considerate man I married and apologies for your atrocious attitude tonight. Both to your daughter and our future son-in-law." The queen whispered into her husband's ear.

"Yes. I do believe you are right….For once." The king chuckled lightly after receiving a playful swap from his wife's hand.

There was an awkward silence as both couples stood before one another not knowing what to say or how to react. That is until, they all took a deep breath as said their apologies in one jumbled union.

"I am sorry of my last statement about Starfire and I…it was totally uncalled for…" Robin rushed out in one breath not hearing a word of what the others said.

"I am sorry of my husband's outburst earlier today and my lack of interception in the matter…" The queen spoke quickly ashamed of her absence in the quarrel, though it was likely herd among the other apologies.

"Mom, dad, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner about Robin and me, but I love him and…" Starfire started quickly but was soon drowned out by other voices in the conversation.

"Starfire baby, I am so sorry I yelled at you and forced you into something you were not happy with. And Robin, I am sorry for misjudging you and your intentions…" The king rushed though his inappropriate behavior list of apologies but disappeared into the jumble of words being spoken.

"I hope you can forgive me." They all ended in union.

They all stood facing each other slightly panting to regain their breath after such a quick spillage of heart. Their cheeks were tinted in a slight pink hue each ashamed of their earlier actions. They locked wide eyes with each other for a few brief seconds before such a joyous sound began to echo. Their laughter was the first delightful sound to grace the palace within the few days of arriving.

"I'm sorry you first…" The all said together yet again and more laughter filled the heavens as tears soon befell their eyes.

"You first daddy." Starfire said through the last remaining chuckle left her.

"Ha, ha…Yes, that is fine I'll go first. What I was trying to say was…Starfire I haven't been too fare with you lately…I only wanted the best for you…and now I know what is best for you is what makes you smile; what makes you happy. I hope you will someday will able to forgive this old man's intrusion." Solaris said sincerely gazing at his daughter with eyes that were unable to hide protruding proud tears.

"Of course I forgive you daddy. Thank you." Starfire whispered loudly as she smiled at him then turned her smile towards her love and hugged him closely.

"And Robin…I have jumped to conclusions before being rightfully informed…." The king began his lengthy apology to his son-in-law but was interrupted before he could finish.

The titans were cornered piled upon one another after their failed combined attack. Prince Bluefire had tired of playing cat and mouse with the weak so called defenders of Jump City. He flew up into the air and began to construct energy forming a large light blue star bolt aimed directly for the crippled titans.

"Oh, no… I have to help them." Robin said as he glanced over at his friends and the impending destruction headed their way.

"What is it….Our friends! They need our help." Starfire turned to see what had caught Robin's attention so fast.

"I am going to go help them you stay here with your parents until I call for help. Got it?" Robin said as he prepared to take off and stop Bluefire from hurting their friends.

"No I'm commm…" Starfire was cut shot when Robin's lips crushed her own silencing any argument she may have had.

Robin broke the silencing kiss and took off after Bluefire hearing a few choice words mumbled by the debriefed Starfire. His mask forgotten as he charged ahead praying he would make it in time to save his friends. He took a running jump onto the back of a pew and used every inch of his strength to launch him straight into the air colliding with Bluefire just in time to divert the blast a few feet to the right of the titans. Robin and Bluefire tumbled and thrashed at one another as they landed on the marble chapel floor.

"Can I not get rid of you? You always seem to mess up my plans royally!" Bluefire roared as the threw a punch at Robin in blind rage.

"Nope. It's in the job description. You know rule number 3 don't die always come back for more, and then there is number 2 always mess up the bad guys evil plans. It's very basic hero stuff." Robin sarcastically shrugged avoiding the prince's blind thrashing countering with his own heated arsenal of attacks.

"Damned you!" The prince screamed throwing his body at Robin in anger of being mocked.

Robin however was prepared stepping slightly back with his right leg and pulling his arm back with hand balled into a tight fist. At the precise moment Bluefire's body was in striking distance Robin stepped forward with that right leg sending his fist soaring into the prince's jaw. A cracking sound could be herd though out the chapel as Robin's fist met the unprotected face of the prince. The pressure from the impact sent the Bluefire straight into the air a few feet. As Bluefire neared the marble floor once more Robin smirked twirling quickly extending his right leg coming in contact with the princes cheek. The force of the impacts caused blood to fly from the mouth and a few teeth to separate with the jaw. Bluefire flew to Robin's accord directly into the far wall of the chapel sliding painfully to the ground in a crumpled heap. Robin took one last look at his handy work before engaging the titans in one last combined attack to defeat Prince Bluefire for good. He turned towards the titans and smiled widely as he saw his friends and fellow titans standing steady on their own feet.

"Are you ready titans for one more attack?" Robin spoke to his team for the first time with out a mask on.

"Whoa, that can't be can it?" Beast Boy questioned stunned at the man that stood before them.

"Who are you man..?" Cyborg said unwilling to believe that the man in front of them was who he thought he was.

"What are you saying you don't recognize me. I'm hurt. I am the one that can kick your ass in any video game anywhere any time. I am the one who knows all your secrets of your past. The one who formed this entire team…Need I say more?" Robin chuckled amusingly at their faces.

"It's really him." Raven said breathlessly as she studied the grown leader.

"So are you ready to do it like old times?" Robin raised an eye brow awaiting their answer.

"Yea!" The titans cheered preparing to launch another attack at the command of their returned leader.

"Alright, let's go." Robin smiled happily as he caught sight of Starfire joining the fight.

"Titan's Go!" Robin commanded and the attack was set in motion.

Raven and Starfire attacked from the air throwing lime-green starbolts and black covered pews at their target. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin triple teamed the prince. Beast Boy turned rhino charging into Bluefire sending him soaring in the air. As he descended back to the Tameran planet Cyborg and Robin were ready for him. Robin launched one of his silver explosive balls as Cyborg shot a plasma beam. The two weapons combined stream lining straight for the destined target as they followed closely behind. The attack hit head on exploding on impact smothering Bluefire into the back wall once again. The prince tried desperately to get on his feet as the last attack was about to take place. Cyborg launched Robin into the air toward Bluefire for the final blow.

"You'll never defeat me!" Cried the blood crusted royal Prince Bluefire.

With that last statement the top of the prince's head was impaled with the heel of Robin's parallel right leg as he descended from the air. The Prince stood there for a moment with stars circling his eyes before falling unconsciously to the hard marble floor with a thud. The room was dead silent until a single clap could be herd before the palace erupted into a roar of gratitude. The titans all looked at each other with tired smiles of exhaustion. It had been a long few days for them as they all seemed ready to collapse.

The titans congregated together ecstatic at having their leader and friend returned to them after such a long period. The wreckage was being removed from the exits of the chapel allowing guest to slip out into some fresh air while others stood around discussing the previous events that occurred. Bluefire was being escorted to a comfy cell with his name on it until his punishment could be discussed. Robin listened happily as his friends filled him in on some of the things he had missed. Starfire was curled up under Robin's strong arm leaning her head tiredly on his shoulder smiling contently. Robin stifled a yawn as his friends continued to drown him in any and all details of what had happened.

"And then your like this famous movie star." Beast Boy said getting excited like a child who just had sugar before bed.

"Hahaha…A movie star huh? I would really like to continue with you all but I am bushed as I assume you all are as well. Lets call it a night and continue in the morning. Ka?" Robin smiled tiredly after a suppressed yawn.

"That would be a wise idea." Raven second barley able to hold her eyes open.

"Ya I am whipped out." Cyborg said stretching as he yawned.

"Ok, well see you in the morning." Beast Boy said having a hard time standing alone.

Starfire nodded against Robin's shoulder semi-tiredly.

"It's set then we'll see each other in the morning then." Robin said as he began walking with star to her room.

"There is one thing we need before we go." Cyborg said catching Robin and Star's attention.

"Were do we sleep?" Raven said bluntly trying to support BB from falling over.

"Oh, that's right! The help can show you to your rooms." Starfire had forgotten all about them not having rooms. She called for the help and the titans were on their way for some much needed rest at least most of them were.

"Do you think they will be fine?" Star asked as they neared her bed chamber.

"Ya, why wouldn't they be?" Robin replied smile down at his love.

"You don't think they will be mad we kinda rushed them off, do you?" Starfire said guiltily.

"They'll understand I am sure. And besides they did look pretty roughed up, they need their rest anyway." Robin said reassuringly.

Starfire nodded as they came upon her bedroom door. Starfire gazed lovingly up at Robin as she caught his stare. Robin leaned down taking his hand and placing a piece of pesky ruby red hair behind her ear gently. He then continued his decent capturing her lips in a feather light, chasséd kiss. He pulled away gazing at her lust and love filled emerald eyes.

"I love you." He whispered caressing her cheek with his index finger lovingly.

"I love you too." She whispered back leaning up and capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss.

Star's hands glided to the back of his neck playing in his silky ebony locks bringing him closer. Robin wrapped his arms around her slender waist pressing her into the bedroom door as he depend the kiss. Electric pleasure waves cascaded over both their bodies in a ritual dance known since the beginning of man. Both their hands began to wonder feeling each other, memorizing each other bit by bit. Robin's left hand left her body searching feverishly for the door knob to enter the bedroom so they can continue reacquainting them selves with each other once again. Once the door knob was found he threw it open quickly holding tightly onto his lover as she was now wet clay ready and willing to be molded at his command. The door seemed to shut as quickly as it had opened, slamming loudly echoing through the halls.

"So you think they'll sleep much tonight?" Beast Boy asked nonchalantly to the other titans as they were being showed their rooms.

"Nope." They all answered in union.

"Night." The titans said their piece and were off to bed.

Well, that is it for this chapter. It's a little longer than normal. Tell me what you think! R&R 

WARNING: Remember, next chapter is a Lemon so don't read if you don't like them or are not of age this is the third warning!

Thanks for the Reviews so far I am glade everyone like this story!


	17. LEMON Part2

Hey everyone, how was your holidays? Most of you are still out of school right? Sorry for the long update but holidays are hectic! This is the LEMON chapter...My laptop crashed after I uploaded this on to a floppy. Now it wont start at all...Who Knows what the hell is wrong with it now!!!!!!! In a couple weeks I am getting an new one! I am pretty sure the last chapter was lost, but I am not sure I will know for sure when my uncle looks at it to see what's wrong. So I am putting up the LEMON now so those of you who can't read them or don't like to then you'll just have to wait a little longer...Hopefully I'll have it rewritten by the end of the week sometime.

WARNING: LEMON (you know the drill!) IF YOU ARE NOT 18 YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS. (Though, I ain't your mother)

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE HAD YOUR WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: LEMON (part2) 

Once inside the room Robin pressed Star into the door causing it to slam shut a little louder than expected with her additional weight. Neither seemed to notice the amount of noise they had caused to absorbed in the feeling of the each other's mouth. Both their hands wondered shamelessly up and down the other's body messaging and squeezing in alternate areas. Grunts and groans echoed throughout the room adding fuel to the burning fire within the two reunited lovers. Robin's hands caressed her back gliding up and down the silky material groping her buttocks every so often. Soon he tired of the annoying garment keeping him from his prize that lay beneath the folds.

Robin took his left hand from her back and placed it bruisingly on her breast messaging and pinching the covered flesh. Starfire let out a gasp that faded into a deep moan as Robin tortured her aching flesh. She arched her back, pushing herself into his masterful hands, wanting to feel more of his touch. Taking advantage of the space now between the door and his love, he slipped his right hand to the base of her neck slithering down until he found the key to remove the bothersome garment. Robin greedily yanked the zipper down as fast as he could slipping his hand in touching her silky smooth skin.

Robin pulled his hand from her breast allowing the gown to slip from her body, pooling at her feet. Starfire whimpered and whined at the loss of pleasure, he had been bestowing to her breast.

"Robin…" She whimpered trying to entice him to return, pushing her body closer to his.

Robin smiled looking down into her frustrated scrunched up face. He lowered his head down capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Soon, he left her lips and trailed down to her jaw, outlining every inch. After reaching her chin a second time he began to descend down her throat. Starfire tilted her head backwards allowing him better access to her exposed flesh, groaning throatily her approval. Feeling the vibration of his mate's approval, Robin began adding more pressure intensifying the passion of each kiss. Slowly he arrived at his destination attacking unmercifully. Star threw her head back further as a chocked gasp erupted from her throat. Her hands wove through Robin's hair pushing him further to her breast. While his hands ran along her back eventually coming to rest on her buttocks squeezing every now and then as his mouth nibbled on her mound. If it weren't for the wooden door supporting her head and Robin supporting her body she would have collapsed in a heap of gel. Robin sucked and nipped at each pebbled nipple until they were swollen and swore eventually raising back up to capture her lips once again.

Starfire loved the way Robin felt against her body and the masterful way he could mold and shape her. She untangled her hands from his hair, raking her nails up and down his toned back. Slowly she made her way towards his black sash untying slowly letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Upon being untied Robin's outer kimono hung open exposing his frontal chest cavity. Star pressed her hands to his muscled abs needing them to her liking. Taking one finger she lightly traced his scar across his stomach. Eventually she trailed her hands up his chest raking her nails across every crease etched in his toned pectorals. Coming up to his shoulders she massaged gently gliding her hands skillfully across his broad width swiping his kimono from his flesh. His naked chest filled her sight as she gazed hungrily upon her meal of satisfaction. Ending the kiss she took Robin's bottom lip sucking greedily a few times before gently grasping it between her front teeth pulling away slowly. She placed butterfly kisses all over his face then trailed down his chest to his abs. She repeatedly kissed a trail outlining his scared over wound. Robin moaned quietly as her feather light kisses sent electric waves coursing through his already charged body. Star smiled seductively feeling him slightly tremble from her feather light torture. As she once again rounded his battle scar she dipped her tongue slightly grazing his flesh. Robin shuttered violently when he felt her slick tongue delicately brush up against his skin. She dragged her tongue along the sensitive area of his scar then averted up toward his chest. Her tongue tasted every inch of his naked chest stopping every few seconds to gather an appetizer of tantalizing flesh into her mouth for further flavor. 

Robin stood ridged feeling Starfire taste his skin, nipping and sucking at different intervals. His control was slipping fast as he felt Star reach for his draw stings to his pants. Using his finger tips to delicately travel up and down her spin feeling the noticeable shiver come from her. He guided her back to his lips taking hold hungrily and demanding. She responded full force as the heat in her body rose with his. Robin left her lips kissing her jaw up towards her ear lobe. Upon reaching her ear he took hold and sucked gently nibbling along the edge. Starfire groaned pleasingly as her eyes closed partly relishing in the sensational feeling. Her hands finally able to loosen the draw strings of his pants allowing them to fall discarded to the floor. Robin moved from her ear between the shoulder and neck taking part of her flesh into his mouth, teeth gently applying pressure as his tongue flicked back and forth. Star's arms wound around his back embracing him tightly purring into his chest contentley. Robin's arms did the same pulling her body to his molding them together as one. 

"Robin…" Star spoke quietly pleading in his ear.

"Please…" She strained whimpering.

Robin let go his captive hold on her flesh and gazed lovingly, lustfully at her pleading eyes. Her cries throwing him over the edge as his body ached to fulfill her need. He bowed his head quickly kissing her lips over and over again. Star growled in frustration, her body aching to be penetrated. Her frustrated growls soon turned into whimpering pleas for release. Robin unable to resist her calls dove in dominating her lips. Plunging his tongue deep with in her mouth, silencing her whimpering calls. Slowly, he maneuvered her toward the direction of the bed keeping a domineering lock on her mouth. So wrapped up in their passion they collided with the edge of the bed falling carelessly atop the covers. Using one arm to support Star and the other to drag them to a more comfortable stop among the sheet folds. 

As Starfire submitted to the kiss her hands found another area to occupy themselves. Grabbing onto the waist band of his boxers she held him steady. No longer embarrassed or naive of what lay beneath his shorts she arched her lower back coming in contact with his growing need. Smiling sinisterly into the kiss she bucked her hips a couple of times into his groin area. Robin moaned into her mouth each time her body came in contact with is throbbing member. She continued to buck her hips occasionally grinding her pelvis to his own, as his body began responding to her motions. He let out a frustrated growl when she held his body still, not allowing him to meet her. She continued her torture rubbing her lower half up and down along him. If it were not for their undergarment he would have already slammed into her unmercifully. He kept his lips pressed firmly to hers, his eyes shut in strain; he would not let her win this. Starfire smiled as she rubbed faster and harder into him knowing full well she had won this tangle. She continued with the pleasure torture seeing her victory pending that is until he snapped.

Unable to be on the receiving side any longer, Robin broke the kiss roughly grabbing her arms from his boxers, pinning them above her head. With one quick motion he slammed into her forcing the mattress to cave in below. Starfire tilted her head back on the pillow silently screaming. He ground his hips in slow circular motions on her lower region. She tried with all her might to arch into him but his force would not allow it. After forcing her further into the mattress he held still for a few moments listening to her painted cries. She thrashed wildly under him her body aching to meet his, head turned to the side, her breathing coming out in strained short puffs, her hands clutching the sheets around her as her knuckles turned white. Hearing her grunting groans of coming satisfaction he pulled back slightly from her hips but returned to her just as quickly slamming against her one last time. She had felt him pull back from her releasing his captivating force. Her hips had begun to rise in disappointment but just as they lifted he demanded them back down. The forceful pressure of his hips slamming into her lower region once again threw her over the edge. Robin groaned throatily hearing her come, knowing he had won. Starfire threw her head back as she screamed Robin's name into the darkened room as she reached her peak. Her lower region pulsated with nothing to hold onto, her body visibly trembling from such a strong climax. She lay unmoving but for the rise and fall of her chest. Sweat glistened over her body making her seem like a newly polished china doll, with her cheeks of rose and eyes of jade. She panted heavily from the amount of energy she had spent trying not loose.

Robin smirked inwardly seeing how flustered and spent she got from his pleasure but he was not done yet. There was still something he had always wanted to do but never got the chance. Slowly he released her slinking slowly down her body. Starfire lay there submissively hardly aware of what he was doing. He sat between her spread legs watching her for a moment. Leaning over her he took his hands and placed them on the sides of her body slowly gliding them down to the elastic of her underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the waist band he gave one quick yank pulling them down her legs. Starfire stayed submissive allowing him to do as he pleased. She sighed heavenly when she felt his face nuzzle her ruby curls. Robin lowered his face into her heat loving the sent she gave off as he buried his nose within her silky curls. Taking his tongue he grazed the slit protecting her jewel. He smiled as she gasped sharply when his tongue began to seek entrance. Becoming bolder in his actions he dipped his tongue deeper into her folds coming in contact with the sensitive jewel of flesh. She shivered in ecstacy as her body trembling beneath his slick touch. Liking the new sensation he was able to give her he allowed his tongue to travel lower to where her juices flowed freely with anticipation. The heat in her abdomen rose in temperature as he lapped up her juices. Hearing Starfire moan in pleasure as he lapped her clean drove him closer to the edge. He allowed his tongue to wonder in to her entrance earning a slight buck from her hips involuntarily. Starfire could remain still no longer as she panted his name. Her hands came and grasped his hair pushing him to where she needed him. Not braking his actions he took one of his hands and slid down his boxers throwing them carelessly to the floor. 

Taking his hands back up he grasped her hips holding them still. He began to plunged his tongue in and out of her slowly at first but as her cries started coming out in strained squeaks he sped up his pace. She thrashed under him in sexual frustration wanting to move her hips along with his plunging actions. She silently screamed out as tears came to her eyes not in pain but in frustration. Feeling her close to reaching her climax he kept a strong hold on her hips as he moved faster going as deep as his tongue would allow. Right as she was about to clamp around his tongue he pulled out leaving her unfulfilled. Panting she turned her head to gaze up at him tears of frustration staining her cheeks. He locked eyes with her smiling lovingly down at her body trembling with need. Without hesitation he entered her suddenly burying himself deep within. 

Starfire's head slammed into the pillow as she felt Robin enter her suddenly her whole body arching to pull him in further. She moaned loudly as he started a slow and steady pace allowing her to move freely with him. His hands snaked around slipping under her back grasping her shoulders from behind. He bent his head over her left shoulder placing nipping kisses in the surrounding area. She silently asked him to pick-up their pace as she arched her body more into him. He agreed readily as he sped up his pace adding additional pressure to each trust. Starfire began to pant in short puffs indicating her climax was about to be reached once again. Within a matter of moments her body locked up with the familiar feeling of completion. Her insides clamped hard onto Robin's member trying to milk his seed from him. 

Robin gritted his teeth as he felt Star's body clamp around him pulsating. If there was one thing he learned while he was away it was stamina. He road out her climax taking there motion to the next level. He slammed into her harder and faster his head bowed into her neck. Beads of sweat formed on his brows as he concentrated willing himself to hold on for just a little longer. Starfire hung onto his shoulders for support as he still moved with in her more aggressively now. She tried with all her might to keep up with his excruciating pace but was unable as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling that Starfire was unable to keep up with his pace he gripped her shoulders firmly using his strength to force her body to keep up with him. With his arms pulling her down on him every time he thrust in she felt her heat rising once again. Turning her head she panted in his ear kissing his temple every once in a while. Robin groaned deeply feeling her moist breath on his ear teasingly. He grunted several times as he felt Star getting ready to climax once again. One more slam into her threw her over the top as she released her insides throbbing. Feeling her body once again grip him firmly threw him over the edge as well. Taking her shoulders he pushed her hard against him trying to move as deep as possible within her. Her head rested on his broad shoulder her hands gripping his back tightly as she groaned his name. His seed spilled deep within her womb as he grunted her name with his release.

They both remained still, panting heavily trembling in the aftershock of their love making. Robin lifted his head from the crook of her neck and placed a tired kiss on her swollen lips. She returned the kiss equally tired as well. He pulled out of her slowly and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight when he collapsed. He stifled a yawn as he gathered her up in his arms holding her close. She made no sign of protest as he brought her closer. She snuggled into his warm embrace feeling safe and protected as she did long ago.

"I love you." She whispered against his chest giving it a soft kiss before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back almost unable to hear her muffled statement.

He lovingly stroked her hair for a few moments before sleep over came him as well. With one last kiss to her forehead he drifted off into a heavenly sleep. Both were finally able to get a decent night's rest filled with loving dreams now that they had each other once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now sorry about the last chapter I just couldn't keep you guys waiting so long! Please read and review like normal....I love to hear from you all! 


	18. Surprise Status

Hey everyone...Guess what I am updating...Thanks for all your e-mails and support on this story and for waiting so long for an update. I told most of you that there was only going to be one chapter left on the story but I lied...There will be one final chapter after this one. Please review and tell me what ya think!

Chapter 18- Surprised Status

"Have you apologized to that young man yet?" The queen questioned her husband after seeing he and her daughter exit the chapel room.

"No...I have not as of yet. I'll talk with him in the morning." Solaris said emphasizing a forced yawn.

"Oh, no you don't. You go apologize to him this instant!" The queen demanded pointing her royal finger in the direction her daughter had went.

"But..." The king began.

"No buts. You do it now. I will expect you in the bed chamber after wards." The queen said as she exited the chapel in the direction of their bed chamber.

King Solaris found him self moments later mumbling as he walked the familiar path down the hall way toward his daughter's sleeping chamber. The night was upon them, creating no light as the moons of the planet took their turn to rest as well. The halls were dimly light by soft green embers flickering rythmaticly against the gray stone walls. Two long shadows where seemingly cast by figures at the end of the hall but vanished at the slamming of a door. The King bowed his hand as he would now have to knock on the door to get their attention. As he neared the door leading to his daughter's room he began to hear muffled noises coming from within.

"Starfire, Sweety, I need to talk with the earth-boy. I mean Robin." Solaris knocked and called out softly.

"Mnm, Robin." He herd his daughter groan out.

"Robin, can I please speak with you?" The king knocked louder this time ignoring the possibilities that could have his daughter moaning.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed in ecstacy.

"Mnmmm." Came Robin's deep reply.

Solaris jumped three feet in the air when he heard his daughter's pleasurable scream followed by his soon to be son-in-laws gruntle reply. He turned around wide eyed, mouth agape as he headed in the direction of his own sleeping chambers. He walked back stiffly to his room knowing there would be no apologize spoken tonight. The earth-boy and his daughter seemed to be rather busy at the moment discussing their own issues of apology. He entered his room in the same shocked, stiffly expression he wore once his feet touched the planet again.

"So did you two make up?" The queen said as she set her book down ignoring her husbands expression.

"No." The king said in a monotone voice as he made his way into the bed.

"What why not?" The queen said getting slightly agitated that her husband didn't follow her instructions.

"I was going to but when I got to the door and knocked, there where noises." Solaris explained as he drew up his blankets around him.

"Well, you should have knocked louder maybe they didn't hear you." The queen said very disappointed in her husband.

"I did but Starfire screamed." The king said as laid down ready to sleep off the recent event.

"She screamed? Is she ok? Didn't you barge into the room to check on her?" The queen said getting ready to leap from the bed and rush off to her daughter's room to see if she was ok.

Her husband just turned and looked at her eyes shaking his head side to side in slow-motion. Solaris showed little to no emotion as he started into his wife's eyes trying to make her understand their daughters outburst. The queen stared at her husband bewildered as to why he didn't check up on their daughter for her safety.

"No! What to you mean...Oh. OH!" His wife's eyes widened like flooded rivers after a summers drought.

"She and he.. they where..." The queen stuttered in disbelief as that was the reason her daughter screamed.

The king nodded his head up and down indicating what his wife was thinking was indeed right. He turned over and shut off the light next to his bed signaling that was the end of the discussion. His wife lay partially sitting up in bed her eyes wide in the half lit room. Until, she too laid down and turned her light off unable to believe her daughter was doing something like that.

The next morning the king and queen spoke nothing of the event their daughter performed last night. They both headed into the counsel room to discuss a plan of action to be taken with Prince Bluefire and his recent actions. They where soon informed by one of their help that Bluefire's father was irrate and on his way to retrieve his son.

"This wont be good. We are by no means in favorable terms with his kingdom. That was one of the reasons I had tried to make this wedding work. A war will most likely be declared today." The king said pacing back and forth behind his chair in the counsel room.

"Surely, he will be reasonable and hear out the traitorous actions his son did and tried. You know the wedding was wrong in the first place." the queen said swiveling her chair around to watch her husband pace.

"Yes, I know I was wrong to proceeded with this wedding. Alright!" Solaris growled in frustration. 'Could know one let this go already!' he thought to him self angering.

"I'm sorry. What should we do then?" The queen bowed her head socked at her husbands gruff response directed at her.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I am just extremely frustrated at the situation and my self." He stopped pacing and hugged his wife for support and understanding.

"I know you'll think of something. You're a wonderful king." She said into his shoulder giving her comfort and support.

"I am sorry to interrupt sir, but his highness King Scorpius is here to speak with you regarding his son." The help squeaked trembling in fear knowing he would have to take this reply back to the terribly angered king.

Solaris released his wife and looked deep into her eyes to see what he should do. He sighed rather loudly as he turned from his queen to reply to the help anxiously awaiting his response.

"Show him in." The king said returning to his chair as he awaited the gates of hell to fly open.

"We need a miracle." The king sighed as he saw his wife looking softly at his face reassuring him.

"HOW DARE YOU SOLARIS!" King Scorpius voice bellowed as he entered the counsel chamber.

Meanwhile, in Starfire's bed chamber two lovers slept comfortably unaware of the trouble down the hall. Slowly, Star stirred as the morning glow caressed her mature face. She groaned slightly as she stretched lazily feeling soar in several areas that haven't been used for years. She sat up feeling an arm slide from her waist to her lap as the owner of the arm continued to sleep soundly. She turned her head and gazed lovingly at her man lying less than an inch from her. His hair was wildly a mess but did nothing to lessen his handsome features. She lazily reached a hand to caress the side of his face; a soft loving smile spread across her face. He leaned subconsciously into her touch slightly groaning with pleasure as he awoke.

"So your awake now sleepy head." Starfire giggled as her love yawned and stretched loudly.

"yea.." He yawned and tossed her a lopsided smile cocking his head slightly to the side admiring her stripped body and the markings he left her.

She giggled like a school girl getting complimented from the hottest guy in school. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she too noticed the markings she had left on him as well. Robin slowly got on his hands and knees crawling the little distance between them placing a soft kiss to her lips. The kiss started out slow and sensual but he soon escalated the moment making it deeper and more demanding. Starfire moaned into the kiss melting to his wishes. Slowly the force of the kiss lowered her back into the mattress. Robin straddled her body turning the kiss into a silent request to fulfill his growing need. Starfire groaned with wanting the thoughts in her head hazing over.

"Mnmm, Robin?" Starfire moaned into his mouth.

"Mnnn?" Robin responded braking the kiss as he started to plant fevery kisses along her jaw-line.

"Oh..mmnnm...I..we cant...rmn..right now." She said trying to form a complete sentence.

"Why...Not?" He said between his nipping kisses along her neck.

"I have to talk to my parents...mmmnn" Star said trying her best not to be sucked in to his pleasurable torture.

"So...They...can...Wait" Robin said making his way down her chest.

"Robin..." She half pleaded before she lost her conscious battle letting her body take control. 

"Grmn..." He paused long enough to let her words register with his fogged mind.

Starfire took her chance to escape her lovers pleasurable suggestion on the matter at hand. Once he stilled thinking on her words she slipped right out from under him rolling onto the floor. She stood and looked at him suspiciously as he just laid there face down in the spot she just occupied.

"I'm going to take a shower now and then I am going to talk with my parents a little more about us. Ok?" Starfire said as she grabbed a few clothes out from her closet waiting to hear his reply before she jumped into the shower.

"rrrrgggm" Came his smothered gruntle reply.

"Fine I getting in the shower now. And don't you dare come in! Got it?" She threatened teasingly as she walked in to the bathroom area.

"Ya, ya, ya." Robin said rolling over seemingly bowing off her last response.

"Good." She said and smiled playfully as she shut the door and then loudly locked it.

"Awe, come on you didn't need to lock it. What if I have to pee?" Robin sat up looking longingly at the bathroom door.

"Oh, yes I do! You and I both know you wouldn't come in here just to pee." Starfire said as she turned on the water now unable to hear his remarks.

"Ya, I supposed your right. But you are so going to pay later when were alone for leaving me like this!" Robin playfully growled angerly knowing fully well she didn't hear a word he just said.

He softly sighed as he let himself fall back into the mattress trying to calm himself from the recent event. 20 minutes later, Robin could hear the water being shut off. He rolled over on to his side as his eyes stared at the door. He began staring hard at the heavy wooden door willing it to open and reveal his beautiful fiancee. But, as luck would have it Robin had no such powers and had to wait another 30 minutes for her to finish.

"There all done." Starfire said as she walked out of the bathroom clean, changed and refreshed.

"Took you long enough." Robin said lazily rolling out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

"I really had to pee!" He smiled seductively as he approached her.

"Robin..." Star warned as he got nearer.

"What I know...Parents..." Robin said waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"You can take a shower and I will speak with them some more." she said gratefully he wasn't going to try anything because she new she would not resist him this time around.

"Ya, ya." He said walking right past her and into the bathroom to pee.

"Robin?" Star said wonder why he just brushed her off.

"what I told you I had to pee." Robin said as he came out of the bathroom a second later.

"Oh.." She said a light blush on her cheek of embarrassment.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" he said more seriously this time.

"Yes, don't worry. I think my daddy has come to some understanding on this matter now." Star said smiling at his thoughtful concern.

"That's not exactly who I am worried about at the moment." Robin said protectively.

"Oh, I am sure he will not be out yet." She said understanding who he was worried about.

"Just to be sure I want you to tell someone that if anything happens to you for them to come get me right away." Robin said stern fully meaning there was no room for objections.

"I will find you once I get out of the shower though." Robin added to his previous statement.

"Alright, I will but I highly doubt something is going to happen in that allotted time." Starfire said agreeing to his protective terms.

"I know just in case though." Robin smiled at her lovingly as he kissed her temple and then her lips lightly.

"Ok." She lightly whispered as she fell into the light pressure of lips that touched hers.

Robin let her go and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He then turned the water on adjusting it to the right temperature and got in. He would end up make if fast because he hand a gut feeling something was going to happen.

Starfire left happily smiling as she herd the water begin to run from the bathroom. She walked down the grey walls in search of her parents. She had stopped one worker on the palace grounds to inquire where her parents may be. They had informed her that they resided in the counsel room. Neither on aware of what danger lay withing the room their princess headed too. On her way to the room she spotted Molly one of the maids that had practically raised her as a child. She was a good one to intrust the duty of retrieving her fiancee if anything happened. 

"Molly!" Starfire waved down.

"Yes, your majesty?" Molly bowed her greying light blue hair in respect.

"You know I don't like being addressed like that...But anyways I have a huge favor to ask of you." She informed the worker.

"Yes, mama. What is it you would like me to do?" Molly attentively listen to her princess.

"Well, my fiancee, Robin, has a feeling something is going to happen to me. So he asked me to find someone who would retrieve him if I got into trouble. So I was wondering that if anything happened to me if you would be so kind as to get him from my room." Star explained in detail to her.

"Yes, mama that wont be a problem." Molly smiled sweetly towards Starfire.

"Thank you Molly so much!" Star smiled and hugged her.

With that Starfire made her way to the counsel room to speak with her parents. Little did she know there was another enraged person in the room that did not agree with her engagement to Robin either. Molly continued on with her duties keeping the princess in close view. But as Starfire went into the counsel room all she could do was listen and wait. She didn't have to wait long before she heard her princess scream in fear and the king roar afterwards.

Starfire entered the counsel room unaware of the third party in the room until it was too late. She spotted her father in his usual chair as well as her mother but the looks on their faces where ones of disagreement. Slowly as she made her way further into the room until she was man handled roughly by an unknown person.

"Father, Mother, I wish to speak with you." Starfire called out to her parents as they did not seem to notice her presents in the room.

"And after all my son did for you and your kingdom..." King Scorpius boomed as he spun from his shadowed stance and roughly grabbed Starfire by the fore arm making her scream in pain and surprise.

"Release my daughter at once!" King Solaris stood from his chair when he heard and saw his daughter grabbed hurtfully by his rival.

"Why should I release your daughter when you have my son?" Scorpius sneered as he tightened the grip he hand on the princess' arm watch her whimper in pain.

"Scorpius! Your son was a traitor. My daughter did no such thing!" Solaris yelled in anger as he watched him harm his daughter.

"He is no more a traitor than she is a space whore!" Scorpius spat venomously down at the girl he held captive.

"You will refrain from speaking of my daughter that way!" Solaris roared at the accusal of his daughter's bestowed title.

"Why not my son was even willing to take her as his own knowing fully well she had given her self whorishly away to some earth-boy." King scorpius announced pinching Starfire harder making her yelp and fall to her knees.

Meanwhile, back in Starfire's room Robin and just finished taking his lonely shower and was drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he headed back out into the room. Searching the floors for the remainder of his clothes from the night before. Upon finding his boxers and pants he removed the towel and slipped the clothing on. Taking the towel he bent slightly forward and draped it over his head rubbing it up and down drying his hair.

Not after one minute that he was done drying his hair did a old granny with grey streaked hair barge into the room panting from her man dash. 

"Awww..." Robin said in surprise almost falling over onto the bed from the sudden burst.

"Please...you...have to...come quickly." The old lady strain fully panted.

"What...What's wrong?" Robin not fully understanding what the old woman was talking about.

"Starfire...Counsel room... Screamed...In trouble...needs help." That was all she got out before Robin was out of the room running full force down the halls in search of the counsel room. 

The old lady collapsed on the bed still trying to recover from her winded flight. Turning her head to the side she notice he had forgotten his shirt in his hast.

Robin burst through the side doors of the counsel room seeing Star's mother and father raised from their chairs and a man holding his Star captive. Robin's attitude snapped when he heard King Scorpius call Starfire a whore for sleeping with him. Seeing and hearing her yelp in pain as he forced her into submission on the floor.

"Scorpius Release Her at ONCE!" Robin roared as he stalked closer to the scene.

"Yes. Your Highness." King Scorpius reply and consented with Robin's request eagerly.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out with tears as her captor did as he was told.

"Earth-Boy?" King Solaris said surprisingly hearing how Scorpius addressed his soon to be son-in-law.

"Oh, Robin..." Starfire ran full force into Robin's embrace clinging to his bare chest.

"I could have your head for what you have just done!" Robin growled out staring down King Scorpius.

"I am sorry your highness. I didn't know you where the earth-boy who had claimed her. A thousand apologizes." King Scorpius coward bowing his head in submission.

"You highness?" Starfire looked up at her lover questioningly for an answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I guess it is it for now. I thought it was only going to be one more chapter before it ended but hey what's one more huh? I will try and get the next one out sooner than this one did. But I hope you all are enjoying the story!

MysticQHBarrel 


	19. Answers to the Unexpected

Well everyone, here is the long, long, long awaited next chapter in the epic series of a Ties that Bind. Thought this would be the last chapter but it turned out pretty long. I figured I needed to explain a few things first. But the next chapter will we the last. Hopefully my schedule will lighten up a little and let me get this next chapter out before another year ends.

Thanks to all my loyal readers for your reviews and emails! Love ya all!

Chapter 19

Answers to the Unexpected

"Do not tell me you don't recognize the price of Earth?" King Scorpius snarled at Solaris and his wife's dumb founded faces.

"There was a message sent to all reigning planets that the long lost Prince of Earth had been located. You of all people should know the power Earth holds over all other planets in the system. Including yours and mine!" Scorpius continued ranting.

"That is enough Scorpius!" Robin commanded as he beheld the look of shock on his fiancees face.

"Star remember when I vanished and was lost for those two years?" Robin looked down into her eyes as he willed her to remember.

Star responded with a slow nod as tears swelled at having to remember the painful day she lost the love of her life. Her hands tightened around his waist hugging him closer willing herself to stay focused on the issue at hand and not remise on the past. Calming her self she lifts her head to pier into his eyes awaiting his response.

"I was injured severely and did not think I would survived. fortunately I was found and nursed back to health in a hidden temple in the mountain. It was there I was informed of my true heritage and my past." Robin hugged her tightly as the tears fell from his loves face.

Robin and Starfire stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Star living the past she had tried so hard to forget buried herself into his chest clinging to him as if she may lose him again. The thought that he was severely injured and was close to death disturbed her the most. Mental pictures flashed through her mine of the last time she had seen him and then what he must have looked like when he was found. Robin ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner and whispered comforting words in her ear. He had not realized she had such a painful scar from his disappearance. Sure he had a visible physical scar as a reminder of what happened, but she had mental scar that went deep into her soul.

"You mean to tell me the earth-boy my daughter is engaged to his actually the long lost Prince of Earth?" King Solaris asked still baffled.

"You know dear he does look like the photo we received with the news of his discovery. He was just a little more bandaged up." The Queen compared as she looked Robin up and down mentally comparing him with the image they had received.

"Yes it is true your majesties I am the long lost Prince of Earth and I can guarantee you I acted the same way when I was informed." Robin said giving them a half cocked smile as he still held the trembling princess.

"I am sorry Star I should have told you sooner." Robin spoke softly to his love as her sobs slowed to a stop.

"It's ok...I am just glad you are here." Starfire said giving him a last squeeze before loosening her grip around him.

Robin returned the little gesture and dipped down to give her a quick kiss. He then slowly slipped her arms away from him as he signaled for her to get behind him. Once she was safely behind him he stalked over to where King Scorpius stood.

"Do you have any idea of what your son has done?" Robin eyed him daring him to attack.

"I was informed that the king was placing thoughts into his daughters head to discourage the wedding and that he had hired several aliens to destroy my son during the wedding as a way of getting ride of the competition and only heir to my throne." King Scorpius replayed the information that was passed from his son to him.

"Well, I can inform you that none of that is true. He was the one forcing Princess Starfire to marry him. He also is a traitor to your own land. He wanted this marriage so he could have control over Tameran's army as well as the loyal followers of your kingdom so he could crush you and rule this entire planet! Not to mention he tried to get rid of me while I was recovering." Robin explained Scorpius's sons full intent of the marriage.

"You have had an encounter with my son before this? He had failed to mention to me he had met the royal prince of earth." King Scorpius said with alarm.

"Actually I had met your son far before I or he knew of my royal status. We had met before down on earth while I was newly engaged to Princess Starfire. Once he set eyes on her he believed me to be an easy target to get to what he wanted. But once news was spread over the universe that the long lost Prince of Earth was found and my picture sent he recognized me as the one who held Starfire's heart. With this new knowledge he had to act fast for I was now no longer and easy target. Seeing me already in a weaken state he left hastily for earth." Robin looked back at Star.

"Do you remember the day we all went out to the mall where you encountered a blonde haired man and he tried to force you to leave with him? I ended up getting into a physical fight with him when he did not respect your wishes? Robin asked turning to her wondering if she still remembered that day.

"There where a lot of males you where jealous over when they spoke with me but yes I remember him he was the only one that did not take you seriously when you said for him to leave me alone." Star smiled hugging the back of him.

"I don't understand why my son would be visiting earth. He always was disgusted with the happenings on that planet. " Scorpius pondered out loud.

"He was looking for Princess Starfire. He had become allied and favored with King Solaris here to gain access to his daughter. He knew from the start that the Princess would not take kindly to him and see past his masquerade. But if he had the kings favor and the kings blessings Starfire would have no choice. Once he had the kings blessing he proceeded to earth to escort the princess home and begin the engagement. Neither he nor Starfire's parents where aware of our happenings on earth. Starfire and I where engaged on her 16th birthday and where to wed on her 18th. When he arrived on earth and saw her in the company of an earth man he thought nothing of it and he would easily be able to retrieve her. He soon found out I was no mere earth boy like he had herd about. After he was defeated he left for home to regroup. That was when he herd of the news a few months later." Robin explained the details of his son's plan.

"My son has known about this for some time and had a well etched out plan until he saw you in the picture." Scorpius was both proud and enraged by his sons actions. His son showing well thought out plans as a leader should have but had the evil intentions of a wicked man.

"Yes, that is true. But in a way I should also be thanking your son as well." Robin half smiled.

"What!" The other bodies in the room screeched one is confusion, two bewildered and one in anger.

"Ha.ha calm down." Robin said nervously as he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back expecting a damned good reason as to why.

"He should not be thanked for what he was done here and to the others but what he did for me." Robing informed them still receiving confused stares.

"What on Tameran could you thank that horrible person for." Starfire said in near tears.

"Oh, no sweety I don't mean it like that. I could never thank for forgive him for what he has done to you or anybody." Robin said sadly.

"But he did help me in a way. Once he found out I truly was the prince of earth he set out to find me and destroy me quickly while I was still weak. Once he arrived outside the temple I was staying in, he informed the monks he was a prince of a neutral planet and come baring gifts to me. The monks led him to my chamber and left us alone. I was still weak and bandaged, when he arrived. He began to say things about a Princess Starfire and I was getting in the way. He stopped in the middle of his rambling while I was staring at him confused. 'What the hell is your problem' he had shouted at me. I told him I had know idea what he was talking about. You see I had lost all my past memories. I could only remember from when the monks found me until then. From there he eyed me a bit. I am guessing to see if I was telling the truth or not. Once he decided that I had told the truth he turned to walk out. He paused though before he got to the door as if in thought. Then the next thing I knew he was attacking me. I fought with what little strength I had left though it was not enough. He ended un crushing me under a heavy object. I guess he though I was dead. I was pretty close to it though I must say. I woke up almost 6 months later with full memories of the events that had passed. And knew I had to get back to Starfire because she was endanger." Robin finished off.

"So in a way if it was not for his rash actions I possibly would have not remembered anything or anyone for that matter." Robin stated happily giving Starfire a reassuring smile.

"My deepest apologies to you King Solaris, for my son's betrayal, deceitfulness and my mistrust. And Robin, Prince of Earth I apologies ten fold for my son's interference to your court ship and your life." King Scorpius bowed deeply, ashamed he had raised such a dark child.

"I accept your apologies Scorpius for we where both strung along the way and pitted against one another." King Solaris nodded back accepting the groveling king's words.

"I for one can not accept this apology. For you where not the one to cause such events in my life. What your son has done with out your full knowledge be his mistake not yours. But you owe someone else in this room a far greater apology than I." Robin stated slightly looking over to Starfire who stood quietly behind him.

"Oh, yes! Princess Starfire of Tameran, Fiancee' to the Prince of Earth, could you find it in your heart to forgive the accusing words and hurt full actions I bestowed up you with out fully understanding the situation?" Scorpius said lowering himself to his knees bowing lowly.

"Of course I do. You had been misinformed by your son and in a moment of anger you did those things. I understand." Starfire said stepping out from behind Robin and approaching the submitted king.

She offered her hand to help him rise in a jester of no hard feelings. The mood of the room had dwindled from a heated confrontation to that of a serene calmness and understanding. You could feel the tension that everyone held for each other flutter off like butterflies in a field. King Solaris and his wife stepped down from their chairs and joined everyone.

"So that matter at hand now is what should be done with the Prince?" King Solaris pondered allowed.

"I understand the consequences that my son must receive but I beg of you to spare his life. He is my only son; the only child I have." Scorpius asked understandingly for his son's life.

"I would hate to loose a child as well, but for what he has done it is punishable by death." Solaris stated going over the consequences of this son's actions by the law he enforced.

"Please, Prince of Earth have mercy on my son and allow him another punishment besides death. You have the ability; the power to over rule any punishment in our planets system." Scorpius begged.

"His punishment is not mine to make. He may have attacked me but that is not the worst of what he has done. I believe Princess Starfire should have the final say as to what punishment should befall him. Most of his actions involved harming her in more way than one. Therefore, I believe the decision belongs to her." Robin stated invoking his new powers in the matter at hand.

"Me? I could not possibly make that important of a decision." Starfire nervously replied.

"It is due time my daughter, to take up some responsibility of our country. For soon you will be ruler of this land and must make important life changing decisions for its people. The law is something else you will have to enforce to keep peace within the lands." Her father spoke to her.

"I...I...I." Star stuttered trying to find and answer to reason with everyone.

"Don't worry Star. You don't have to make that decision now. Why don't you think about it." Robin suggested as he comfortably embraced her.

"I think that is a good idea for everyone. Why don't we adjourn this meeting for the time being and await an answer tomorrow morning. This way you may speak with your son Scorpius, and have a rest. You are welcome to stay the night and join us for dinner if you wish." King Solaris offered.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan. I would like to confront my son on his lies. Please do inform me when dinner will be served it would be an honor to dine with you this evening."King Scorpius bowed in agreement.

The queen called for a servant to come and escort King Scorpius to his room and be shown where his son will be kept.

"I believe this would be a good time for you to talk with him." The Queen whispered to her husband in regards to speaking with Robin.

"Yes, I believe you are right." Solaris whispered back to his wife.

"Robin, do you mind if I speak with you privately. I believe we have some things to discuss." Kind Solaris asked.

"Sure Robin replied letting his embrace slip from Stars sides.

"Come now sweety, and lets leave them be. I want to show you some of the law books so you may become familiar with the crimes and punishment system." The Queen suggested to her daughter.

Once Star and her mother left the room the two men stood silent for a while. Neither had been on good terms with the other so none new where they should start. The King motioned Robin to follow him. Solaris led them out the council room and down a few halls to main entrance and out to the court yard gardens.

"Are not these flowers exquisite?" The King asked showing Robin a delicate fiery red flower with and emerald iris that shown though the mass of blue ones.

"Yes, sir it is quite beautiful." Robin said admiring its difference and beauty.

"These flowers are my wife's pride and joy and this type of flower happens to be very special to me. This flower was planted on the day of birth of my daughter Starfire. Its ruby red peddles the identical color of her hair and its emerald iris the color of her eyes. There are many things this flower and my daughter have in common not just their looks but their lively hood too. As the flower is very delicate as is she. So in preventing anything harmful from coming their way they stayed safe. But they both began to droop having no excitement from knowing anything out of the ordinary. So when I allowed her to leave to explore Earth I planted these common blue flowers around this plant. At first I thought I was going to lose it as it didn't know how to fight its competitors for food or light. But soon enough it began to blossom and out shin the others. It had learned to over come situations and find the best in things. And I believe my daughter has done the same and made a fine choice." Solaris finished letting the flower go from his hands allowing it to stand on its own vine again.

"What I am trying to say is that I apologize for the this I have said to you regarding my daughter's future. However, if these blue flowers where to try and hurt my beauty I would tear them out from the ground without mercy." Solaris added in a light but serious voice.

"Haha...I wouldn't dream of harming her. I love her with every bone in my body down to the deepest depths of my soul. I understand how you feel, I believe I may one day be like you with my own daughter." Robin offered his hand out in a gesture of acceptance and friendship.

"That is good to hear. Seems like it wont be long before we will have grand children running round here from the sounds of it last night." The King elbowed him jokingly recalling the other nights encounter.

"I..Um..Oh." Robin blushed ten shades of red knowing Starfire's father had herd them last night.

"Don't worry my boy! I was your age once." The king smiled at him slyly at him.

"So what do you plan on doing for the wedding? I hope you and Star will have it here. Well, after the chapel is repaired from all the damage that was done." Solaris began to feel nosey and pry a little deeper into what they may be planning.

"I will have to talk with her first and see what she is wanting to do. Seeing as I have no real family I will let her make the final decision." Robin told him with a slight blush still on his face.

"Then I guess it is only right that I give my blessing to you in this marriage. That is if you will accept it?" The King offered proudly.

"Thank you, your highness. It means a lot to me and even more to her," Robin bowed slightly in honor.

Meanwhile, Star and her mother where going over the books on law and punishment in the library of the palace. They walls where filled from top to bottom of important Tameranian history, art, science, and government. The books ranged from tall to small, to wide to thin from one book to two. The books they where going threw where extremely tall and wide, dust covered most of the books they where looking at.

"We are relatively peaceful here and only usually get a petty theft or ticked violation here so some of these books haven't been looked at in years maybe even centuries." Starfire's Mother explained as she brought from dusty covered books to their table.  
"I am glad Tameran is such a peaceful place still until this happened and I hate to think I was the cause of it." Starfire stated sadly as she opened the dust covered books and began to read.

"Oh, honey don't ever think that again. You are not the cause of this treachery. That Prince Bluefire is to blame." Her mother scolded her.

"I know...Do you think daddy will ever like Robin?" Star said to change the subject.

"Of course dear, your father is apologizing to him at this very moment. He was going to speak with him too in regards to your future." Her mother smiled knowingly.

"Besides, he will have to get over it. From what I herd from your father last night, we may be having grand children soon. So what are your plans on the wedding?" The Queen smiled happily.

"MOTHER!" Starfire yelped going red as a cherry knowing that her parents herd them last night.

"So when will the wedding be?" She pried changing the embarrassing subject.

King Scorpius meanwhile met he son down in the dungeon of the palace.

"Father! So did you tell those bastards to let me out of here!" Prince Bluefire spoke hopefully to his father.

"You will hold your tongue with that language ." His father roared angerlie.

"What do you mean father? Look at what they did to me! I was just trying to help!" Bluefire pleaded with his father innocently.

"I spoke with the Prince of Earth today." Scorpius cringed at his son's lame attempts to get out of this mess.

"I know what you did and what you fully intended so do not try and denied it." His father responded when he received no response from his son.

"I have pleaded with them to spare your life for you are my only child. I love you but do not condone our actions. There for from this day forward you are banished from my lands as are your followers. You will remain in my heart but as of now you are dead to me. The final decision of your life will be up to Princess Starfire for what you have done to her." King Scorpius told his son sadly and walked away not even waiting for a response from his son.

Later in the day Robin and Starfire met up with the rest of the Titans and informed them of the morning's happenings. All where in a state of shock when Robin had told them of his heritage. After an extended lunch with their friends Robin and Starfire excused themselves and left for her room. Both where extremely quite as they walked the familiar halls to her bed chamber.

Once inside no words where spoken as each lazily lay on the bed preparing for a nap. They where more mentally exhausted than anything and had much to think about and discuss. Starfire cuddled up against Robin as he slipped his arm around her. He slowly stroked her arm up and down as it lulled her to sleep. Soon after her breathing slowed to a rhythmic slumber he closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

A few hours later bother where up and re-energized and dressed for dinner. Once they entered the dinning hall they took their seats next to on another. King Scorpius joined them as well for dinner as well as her mother and father. It seemed the Titans had a late lunch and would be down later for their meals. The dinner was mostly quite with the occasional conversations here or there but nothing of interest to either of the young lovers.

Robin eyed Star condemningly as he watched her move the food around on her plate. Her face was a little paler than what it had been just before dinner. He also noticed some beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. So he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You don't look to well. Are you OK?" Robin asked quietly.

"Ya, my stomach just hurts a little. I think it has to do with all the stress I have had to day." She smiled back to try and reassure him that everything was ok.

"OK." He whispered but did really buy it.

A few moments later she accused her self from the dinner. As she was preparing to leave King Scorpius asked her again to think about sparing his son's life. She nodded in response and prepared to leave. As she was leaving Robin got up to leave with her as well, but she motioned for him to finish his dinner and then come and join her. Robin complied with her wishes and remained at the table to finish his meal. About 15 mins. later he excused himself and followed after Starfire.

When he arrived in the room it was empty so he called out to her. He herd her reply from the bath room. He knocked on the door and asked if it was alright to come in. She gave her consent and he entered the bather room. When he opened the door he was met with a wave of hot steam. He quickly shut the door behind him. There was Star in the bath tub relaxing in a hot bubble bath. Robin quickly stripped his clothing from his body and got into the inviting bath.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked as he pulled her into his lab under the water.  
"I feel better now that I threw-up. I just think it is the stress finally hitting me of what has occurred." She signed felling his touch. Just being near him made her feel ten times better.

Robin said nothing to her in return just brought his hands up to her neck and began lightly messaging her pains away. Starfire moaned in pleasure as his hands melted the stress away from her tense body. They stayed in the bath until the water drew cold. They each got out and wrapped a towel around them and headed into the bedroom to get ready to sleep.

Both got into the bed and under the covers after they had towel dried their bodies. They snuggled up to one another in a relaxed position. This time Robin was the fist to begin to nod off as Starfire laid her head on his chest her hands tracing circles absently on his stomach. Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep Starfire whispered something to him.

"Hm?" Robin asked not really hearing her but kept his eyes closed.

"Do you think I will make the right decision tomorrow?" She asked unsure of her self.

"Of course I do. You are a fair, just and loving person. Don't ever tell your self other wise." Robin had opened his eyes and stared confidently down into her scared eyes.

He kissed her lips reassuringly and brought his hand up and stroked her hair soothingly pulling her into a content and calming sleep.

Well, that is the end of this chapter let me know what you think and review! And sorry about grammar, spelling and such...It is 2:30 in the morning. Besides, you can read the story and get the picture just fine. 


	20. Beginning of the End?

Hi everyone! Guess what?????? I updated! The story is now complete I hope you are all are happy. Thanks for those who have kept bugging me to get his done and the other emails! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Again I don't own the character but I do own the story line!

**Ja mata ne yo!**

Chapter 20

**Beginning of the End?**

Morning had come too fast for Starfire as she sat at her place next to Robin in the council hall. Everyone's eyes where lock on to her as she stood getting ready to address the other members in the room. She had come to a decision regarding Prince Bluefire's fait. She had spoken with Robin earlier that morning as to what she felt would be a right and just punishment for him. Robin had agreed her decision was fair even if not a little too light for what Robin would bestowed upon him.

"I Princes Starfire next heir to the throne of Tameran have come to a decision in regards to Prince Bluefire's treachery." Star formally addresses the members in the room taking a breath before she continued.

"For his crimes to Tameran and my self Prince Bluefire will be stripped of his title, wealth and his powers to be sealed! He will be exiled to earth to live as a mere mortal human." She proclaimed.

She nervously looked around at the councils reactions to her decision. The room remained silent for some time until her father; King Solaris stood and addresses his daughter's proclamation.

"You do understand that the many laws Prince Bluefire has broken can be punishable by death?" Solaris was trying to confirm with his daughter.

"Yes, I understand but death would be too simple of an escape for him and would only cause more suffering to others. I feel with this punishment he will suffer having to live as a mere human on a planet that he can not stand. And for that matter I have trust worthy allies who are protectors of the planet that would observe him constantly." Starfire said while looking at King Scorpius.

"Well, if that is your final decision it shale be made into effect." Her father smiled at her as pride swelled in him looking at the daughter who once was but a small innocent child but now stood before him as an independent, strong and commanding woman.

"When will my son be exiled?" Scorpius asked.

"I would like him to be exiled as soon as possible." Solaris said hastily.

"No." Starfire interjected taking back control over the situation at hand.

"I would like for him to remain in his cell for the time being kept from access to the outside world until Robin and I have our wedding; as I would like nothing to cause interference in our plans." She said.

The rest of the council in the room agreed as well. At least he was confined to a high security cell and could not cause any trouble or be able to say anything disturbing on the upcoming days of a happy and joyous occasion.

"So you and Robin are going to have the wedding here?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, we talked a little about it this morning and agreed to have the wedding here." Star beamed grinning ear to hear as she glanced at her soon to be husband.

"However, we do not want to wait until the chapel has been restored we would like to have it outside in your lovely flower garden." Robin said to his soon to be mother in law as he eased his way over to Star draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, that would be just perfect!" Stars mother squealed as images of what the wedding would look like in the garden where she poured all her hard work and energy.

Once the council was dismissed King Scorpius made his way over to here Princess Star fire and intermediate family stand chatting away idly. He respectfully bowed and extended his gratitude to her for sparing his son's life on his account. Star respectfully placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look into her eyes as she told him it was never his fault and that anyone can be led astray just as anyone can prove to redeem themselves if they try hard enough. Everyone always deserves a second change to prove them selves. He smiled up at her and then turned his gaze to Robin.

"I haven't congratulated you two on your coming union." He said extending his hand as it was the earthly custom towards the Prince Robin.

"No, no you haven't." Robin chucked grasping the man's hand firmly as he gave a light squeeze on Star's shoulder.

"Ha. Well, congratulations! My nation and I bestow our happiest wishes and blessings." The King smiled brightly at the couple.

"Thank you King Scorpius." Robin said to the man as he released his hand.

"I hope you will be able to attend the wedding coming up soon." Star Fire said looking at the man smiling.

"But of course Princess. One would not miss the wedding of a century! The wedding of the fair Princess Star Fire to the long lost Prince of Earth. I think the whole solar system wouldn't miss it." He chuckled as he bowed and left.

"The whole solar system?" Robin gulped nervously.

"But of course my boy this is a historical event! No know has seen or heard from Earth royalty in a very long time. Most presumed they where gone." King Solaris smiled brightly as he gave him a good whack on the back for measure.

Star cast her glance sideways upward into his terrified face. She reassuringly leaned in giving him her warmth to comfort and sooth him. She new he was never a huge social person and didn't like the lime light being bombarded by people. He turned his gaze from her father and looked down at her smiling softly thanking her for the support. He figured as long as she was by his side he could concur anything. With that last thought Stars mother giggled and pulled her daughter from Robin's embrace and said something about lots of planning to do in such a short amount of time before they where gone out the door. Robin just stood there blank void of all expression as a jumble of words came to his mind none forming a complete thought. 'How, what, when, holly shit!' where just a few of the simple minded words.

"She would always move fast. You should have seen how fast she was when we reached our honey moon location. Poor bell boy didn't even get a chance to ask us what room to take the bags too." Solaris howled remembering being dragged up to the hotel room.

"Well, they will be gone most of the day now. How about we do some father son bonding as I show you how the kingdom around here works. As I am sure this is different from back on earth." Solaris asked placing his arm around his soon to be son in law's shoulder shaking him lightly.

Robin just nodded to the man as he shook his head clearing his jumbled thoughts. The day went on pleasantly better than he has expected. King Solaris or should I say Daddy in Law showed him the different halls in the palace. He introduced him to the main staff of the palace and also showed him to the Tameran military training grounds. Robin was most enthusiastic being in a place he was the most comfortable. Solaris had introduced him to the captain of the division. Both the Captain and Robin butted heads up to the point of an explosive scrimmage. The match ended at a stalemate with Robin's hand at a lethal position of the neck and the Captain's glowing hand meters from his heart. A good large crowed had gathered around the two at the training ground after so many explosions and earth shattering tremors shook the area. Both men soon fell to the ground panting laughing in between painful gulps of air. Once their breathing returned to normal they each extended hand of future friend ship.

The weeks had gone by so fast and Robin's patience with this whole wedding planning was getting to his wits end. He hadn't seen Star but a few glances in those past weeks as her mother and even Raven (I know who would have thought) dragged her off to different planets getting things for the wedding and handing out the invitations personally. Her mother said it would be good for her daughter to get some face time in with the other nobles since some of them hadn't seen her since she was but a small child. Robin has spent his days with her father and even was now doing some of the old mans paper work. He knew that the king just pawned them off on him now since he got them done so quickly. It wasn't brain surgery as Robin picked up on Tameran's ethic and economic dealings. The rest of the Titans headed back to earth since they had been gone so long. Robin had almost whined like a small child at being left completely alone but he new that being a protector means putting the others before yourself. So he graciously said his good byes to Beast Boy and Cyborg saying he would see them in an other few weeks for the wedding if the girls ever finished the planning he said smirking. The boy laughed just like old times as all where slightly sadden about being separated again.

Another week past and he hadn't even seen hide nor hair of his princess. He now lay curled up on their bed just loathing plotting his revenge. Slowly the door creaked open and a soft voice whispered his name. He smiled sinisterly as he heard her creeping into the dark room to his side of the bed. As she neared his smile grew wider as he would get his just desert. As she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder lightly shaking him incase he had been asleep as the darken room kept her from seeing his facial expressions. Robin snorted angrily and rolled him self away from her touch pouting.

"Ah, come on Robin what is wrong?" Star asked as she reached to touch him again gently.

"…." Robin responded by scooting way further from her touch as his hidden grin grew even more. 'Let's see how she likes to be ignored' he thought sarcastically.

"What are you doing? Why are you mad at me? Don't you love me anymore?" Starfire choked as sobs raked her body as she stared at her distant lover.

Robin's eyes grew wide at hearing her sob asking ridiculous questions. He sat up quickly and peered at his beautiful princess who held his heart seeing her body silently convulse as she cried. Robin's scooped her up softly holding her tight against his chest as he stoked her hair soothingly whispering nothing but loving words in the junction of her neck in between feather light kisses. Slowly her silent tears faded and her body calmed in his warm supporting embrace. They stayed like that until Robin felt everything settle and slowly brought his head from the crook of her neck lovingly brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes kissing her on the lips soft and slowly at first but soon lost all control as Star deepened the kiss running her tongue along his lips asking for entrance. He couldn't deny her to his poor neglected mouth. Their tongues danced in the most ancient battle known to man as all their pent up frustrations and with held desires came forth. They broke and started into each others dimmed eyes. A smile graced both their lips but only for a few seconds until Stars eyes flashed a dangerous green. Star cocked her arm back and sent a fast hard blow to Robin's shoulder sending him sprawling off the bed as she got off the other side in a huff.

"Jerk!" Star snarled angrily as she stormed off to the bather room slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell….." Robin said just laying sprawled out on the floor she had sent him flying too.

He slowly got up nursing his sore shoulder wondering what exactly he did wrong. He thought long and hard as he picked up self up off the floor making his way over to light the room tripping over a few bags on his way. Once the lights came one it struck him like a ton of bricks as he eyed all the bags filled with stuff for their wedding. He felt guilty for acting like a spoiled brat. Here she had been running all over to get thing to prepare for "Their" wedding and he was acting like an ass. This was for them he reminded him self. She wasn't trying to ignore him she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and all those things in the bags suggested the same thing. He decided that when she came out he would apologies to her and tell her how much he appreciated her doing his for them. He looked in the direction of the door as it slowly creaked open revealing his beautiful princess in her pajamas smiling lovingly at him.

"I am so sorry for acting so selfish. I love you and know you are working so hard for this." He apologized sincerely scooping her up bridal style swinging her around gently kissing her on the lips walking over to the bed.

"I know silly. I love you too!" She squealed giggling happily as he picked her up and swung her around. She moaned deeply as he kissed her deeply as he deposited both of them on the bed leaning into her.

Soon no words where spoken as they began to get to know one another's body again. The kiss deepened even more as their tongues battled as Robin supported his weight on his elbows on either side of her head. As the kiss continued on she startled him as she took her legs pushing her lover onto his back as she now sat upon him never breaking the kiss. Her hands travel up and down his shirt. Robin moaned into the kiss at the filling of his lovers gentle yet strong hands slither up and down his clothed body. Star growled in frustration as she wanted his flesh underneath. The shirt came off quickly from her male companion as she broke the kiss to remove that pesky piece of cloth. She gazed hungrily upon his bare toned chest as she descended her ravaging mouth to his hot neglected flesh. Robin moaned loudly as her searing lips and skilled tongue tortured his willing body. His hands shot up to her red locks gently messaging slowly slipping his hands lower as his back arched into her hot touches. His hands soon found the fold of her shirt pulling and tugging to remove the garment. Star growled at having to remove her mouth from such a tasty treat. Reluctantly she allowed him to remove her top flinging it off into the distance. He hands instantly attached to her breast molding them back to his liking. Starts head rolled back and she had to put her ands on his legs for support as her body arched backwards thrusting her chest harder into his masterful hands. Things continued like that the rest of the night as they got to know each other better in every place possible they could reach.

A few hours later both lay exhausted partially under the covers cuddled next to each other. Both let out content signs smiling lightly in their after glow. Robin gently stoked her dampened hair as she cooed lightly enjoying the feeling. They just lay there enjoying the moment until Star started to stir and look up at him her eyes full of warmth, love and joy she seemed to be glowing almost. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the head arching and eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I have something rather important to tell you but I'm not sure how you will take it." Star sighed as she looked away sadly.

"What is it baby?" Robin asked slightly concerned a million thoughts racing threw his head of possibilities.

"Well that is just it. Its part of you and me we sort of created this possible problem depending on how you look at it." She said blushing shyly a little as her hand went to her belly and rubbed it a little.

"What happen? What did we cause? If another planet said anything to you about us wedding I swear I'll.."He replied his anger rising.

"No, No nothing like that." Star exclaimed 'boy men can be so dense sometimes' she thought shaking her head.

"Well what is it?" He asked impatiently looking at her curiously as she fidgeted with her stomach.

"Well, you remember why I didn't get pregnant the first time we made love back on earth?" She slowly waited for him to remember and he nodded his head slowly up and down waiting for her to continue.

"Well, you see when we had our heated encounter back a month or so ago well…. There wasn't any protection that time….I'm pregnant." She finished softly closing her eyes to avoid his reaction as she felt his body stiffen as the realization hit him.

"Pregnant….Pregnant…..Baby…..Baby….Babies…Father…..Father….I'm….Gonna….Be…..a….Father……I'm gonna…..Be a Father…..I'm gonna be a FATHER!" He started slowly repeating the shocking words as they slowly sunk into his rigid body until a smile formed over his face as he practically yelled in happiness that he was going to be a father!

He brought Star's hidden face to his willing her to open her eyes. As she did she was met with the most overwhelming cerulean eyes she had ever seen. It made her catch her breath as he lips soon wiped any concern and doubt from her mind in regards to the matter. Everything melted away except for them and their little family they would soon be starting. Robin placed his hand over her lightly protruding belly as her hands covered his smiling knowingly at each other.

Needless to say the wedding came and gone so quickly it was all almost a blur to the young couple. It was one of the grandest weddings the universe had ever seen in over millennia. All nations and planets attended the couple's weddings extending their blessings and best wishes to the new husband and wife as well as the new alliance this wedding would bring. All the Titans had come. Raven being Star's maid of honor and both beast boy and cyborg as Robin's best man. They had honeymooned on a far off moon in the third sector and they hadn't left their hotel room for days. It seemed Star was just like her mother the poor bell hop boy didn't stand a chance. Bluefire had been escorted back to Earth by the Titans on the way home. Screaming and yelling the whole way as he was dragged in shackles to the Titan's plane.

Seven and a half months later Starfire gave birth to her and Robin's creation. Robin couldn't be happier especially now that the mood swings where over he said earning him a light punch from Star as she gently held what had given her so much pain just minutes ago. As she held the bundle of warmth the doctor presented Robin with another warm package. He smiled lovingly at his tinny son he held I his strong arms gently. He slowly leaned down and softly placed a feather light kiss on his son's temple causing the small infant to scrunch up and slowly open his eyes to the world around him. The father's bright blue orbs met small sea green orbs looking astoundingly at the giant before him before curling his lips into a small smile cooing slightly. The proud father's smile widened as he turned back to his loving wife as he brought their son to her so she could hold him. He gently laid him in her other arm kissing her forehead gently before eyeing the other wide eyed bundle as her hazel eyes peered at her rather large father. He reached out to touch her little hand and fingers gently until she grasped his finger rather strongly cooing as she squeezed harder.

"She has her mother's strength." He said lovingly looking at his daughter then to her mother earning a loving kiss.

"Yes and they will have their fathers determination and one day exceed both of us." She said breaking their loving kiss to stare down at their little miracles they created.

"Isn't that want any parent wants? We will teach and guide them to succeed us in every way possible. They will shine as the sun having the power to bring life everywhere they go. We will teach them the responsibility that comes with the power they will hold. And one day they will accomplish great things." Robin stated as he watch both his children close their eyes to sleep.

Starfire and Robin decided to stay reluctantly on Tameran until the twins turned 5 much to do with Starfire's mother insisting they stay for a while 'long while' so she can see her grand kids. Robin almost didn't walk away in one piece from her mother after arguing how long they where going to stay with the twins. However, Robin conceded to that allotted time frame to never have to see her mother that angry again. He wasn't stupid by any means. From there the little family would move back to earth until King Solaris and his wife decided to step down and give Star the throne. They would finally settle in Tameran as the new rulers of her home planet.

"Come on Dad!!!!!!!!" two small children whined. One was a small boy almost identical to his exhausted father except that he had sea green eyes and messy short black hair with blindingly red ruby natural steaks. The second was a little girl with a petite body with long jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes but don't let her physical look fool you. She has a feisty attitude and the strength of a 100 men.

"I'm coming." Robin their father moaned as he slid from the warmth of his wife.

"I guess this is where it ends." He signed as he couldn't believe how much energy these two children posses. They had just got don't running around and he was hoping for a quick nap with their mother.

"hehe. No this is just where it begins." She smile up at her loving husbands tired eyes giving him a loving kiss before he disappeared down the hall after their kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK this is now complete! HAHA I did IT! Be proud of me I haven't up dated in like forever! Thanks for those that still reviewed and emailed me pestering my ass to finish this. Honestly I got out of Teen Titans a while ago so it was a little hard finishing it but it is now done. Although, I have re-read this thing to get back into the mood of things and holly shit I am going to have to fix some of it horrible grammar and spelling lol…Granted hopefully this last chapter isn't as bad. But I don't want to hear a work of it! I was up till almost 5am finishing this so be grateful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I may, may not fix it we will see but I am not making any promises! **Ja mata ne yo!**


End file.
